Una Novia por Otra
by MaRiA-SaMa076
Summary: Aceptado el pago, tendrá que acostarse con él... [Adaptacion al NaruHina]
1. Capítulo 1

**_Aceptado el pago, tendrá que acostarse con él... _**

**_¡Hinata Hyuga se siente humillada! Tras haber tenido que anunciar que la boda de su hermana no se iba a celebrar, el despiadado y arrogante novio, Naruto Uzumaki, le exige a ella, que es un patito feo, que ocupe el lugar de Sakura._**

**_Los Hyuga le han robado su dinero, así como a su conveniente novia, por lo que Naruto se resarcirá reemplazando a ésta por Hinata. Él no quiere, no puede amar. Pero ella le excita como ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho nunca y la mantendrá cautiva en su cama hasta que le suplique ser suya..._**

**_[Adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a su respectiva autora: Kate Walker]_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hinata se dijo a sí misma que, si iba a hacer aquello, sería mejor que se pusiera manos a la obra. Y en aquel mismo momento. Sabía que no había otra manera de seguir adelante.

Lo cierto era que tenía que hacerlo. Alguien tenía que encargarse de ello y nadie más lo iba a hacer. Desde luego que no Sakura.

Sakura jamás hubiera soportado aquella situación. Se hubiera venido abajo debido a la presión y hubiera terminado diciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que había ido a decir… de lo que necesitaba decir.

Si Sakura se hubiera tenido que enfrentar a Naruto Uzumaki, habría accedido a seguir adelante con aquella boda, boda que en realidad no deseaba. Se casaría y con ello arruinaría su oportunidad de conseguir una relación sentimental real, un amor verdadero. No, Sakura estaba mejor dirigiéndose al aeropuerto, hacia su nueva vida.

Su hermanastra mayor se encargaría de todo. Era el turno de Hinata de explicar la situación.

Con sólo pensar en ello comenzó a andar más despacio. Se había bajado del taxi que la había dejado frente a la enorme y elegante catedral de Santa María de la Sede, en el centro de Sevilla. Respiró profundamente. A sus espaldas, muchos paparazis esperaban para fotografiar aquel importante evento. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la Catedral.

—No voy a permitir que te atrapes en algo así, Sakura —dijo en voz alta, agitando la cabeza.

Pero aquellas palabras no le iban a dar la fuerza que necesitaba para entrar en aquel lugar y explicar lo que había ocurrido. Tenía que hacerlo ya que nadie más lo haría por ella.

Resignada, respiró. Agarró el gran picaporte de acero de la puerta y tiró. Nadie más iba a hacer aquello por ella y, si no actuaba, todo aquel embrollo empeoraría.

Le sudaban tanto las manos debido a lo nerviosa que estaba que falló en su primer intento de abrir la puerta ya que se le resbalaron los dedos del picaporte.

—¡Oh, maldita sea!

Como no tenía otra cosa con qué hacerlo, se secó las manos en la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto. Aquel gesto no le hizo ningún favor a la costosa tela de satén azul de su traje, pero en aquel momento aquello era lo último que le

preocupaba. Después de todo, la ceremonia para la cual se había realizado aquel vestido no se iba a llevar a cabo, por lo que no importaba el aspecto que éste tuviera.

Además, tenía que admitir que el vestido no era de su estilo. Era el típico

vestido con aspecto glamuroso… glamour con el que su madrastra siempre había

soñado para la boda de su hija. Hinata era consciente de que el color no era el más

favorecedor para su pelo azul oscuro y ojos perlas. Pero no le había importado cuando había creído que aquella boda era lo que quería Sakura. Era el día de su hermana y nadie iba a estropearlo… aunque ésta se fuera a casar con un hombre que ella no consideraba adecuado.

Con arrepentimiento, se recordó a sí misma que aquella boda ya no se iba a celebrar. Agarró de nuevo el picaporte de la puerta. Iba a necesitar todo su coraje para entrar en la catedral y decirle a todo el mundo lo que ocurría.

Probablemente su madrastra se iba a poner histérica. Su padre, padre también de Sakura, seguramente se pondría más tenso de lo que normalmente estaba. Y el novio…

El novio…

Al comenzarse a abrir la gran puerta de la catedral, Hinata sintió cómo la desesperación se apoderó de ella. Todos los allí reunidos se giraron para mirarla.

No tenía ni idea de lo que diría o haría el novio. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Naruto Uzumaki ante la noticia de que su prometida le había dejado plantado en el altar para marcharse en avión hacia su futuro con otro hombre. Con sólo pensarlo se estremeció y sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

Sólo había visto a aquel hombre en una ocasión; durante la cena que Naruto había ofrecido en su villa estilo árabe hacía dos días, justo el día de su llegada a España. Pero había oído hablar mucho de él. Y había visto el efecto que la influencia de Uzumaki había tenido sobre su padre desde que ambos hombres hablan llegado a un acuerdo para crear un negocio. Parecía que, cada vez que veía a Hiashi Hyuga, éste estaba envejecido, más delgado, con más canas. Así mismo estaba claramente estresado. Su padre simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con tiburones financieros y Naruto Uzumaki era uno de los mayores tiburones que existían.

Se le conocía como el Forajido. Un apodo al que, ella había oído, él hacía honor.

—¡Simplemente espera a verlo! ¡Está buenísimo! Y es enormemente rico —le había dicho Sakura, entusiasmada.

Demasiado entusiasmada. En aquel momento, Hinata se percató de que la voz de su hermana había reflejado un tono forzado que ésta había empleado para parecer una novia enamorada.

Pero Sakura había tenido razón en una cosa… Naruto era tan atractivo como le había dicho. No podía negar que era el hombre más increíblemente guapo que jamás había visto. Alto, de pelo rubio como el sol, facciones marcadas y muy musculoso.

Cuando se lo habían presentado, al acercarse a darle la mano y verlo muy de cerca, lo suficiente como para analizar su cara, se había percatado de que aparte de ser extremadamente atractivo, era peligroso.

El le había apretado la mano con frialdad y firmeza, así como le había sonreído de manera educada. Pero ella se había encontrado mirando a los ojos más fríos que jamás había visto. Naruto tenía unos inesperados ojos azules claros que la miraron de arriba abajo como un láser. Se le había erizado la piel y había sentido calor y frío alternativamente, como si hubiera estado sufriendo algún tipo de extraña fiebre. Se había disculpado educadamente y se había retirado. Durante el resto de la velada había tratado de estar tan apartada de Naruto como le había sido posible. Pero no había dejado de sentir cómo le había quemado la mano de él sobre la suya…

—¿Hinata?

Aquélla era la voz de su padre… que estaba esperando entre el resto de los invitados a que apareciera no ella, sino su hermana. Sakura había utilizado la excusa de que no quería cansar a su padre y había insistido en que éste se adelantara, en vez de seguir la tradición e ir con ella en el mismo coche.

—Hinata…

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata se quedó completamente pálida.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el novio de nuevo.

De mala gana, Hinata lo miró. Si el día de la cena aquel hombre había estado arrebatadoramente atractivo, lo mismo ocurría en aquel momento. Vestido con un elegante chaqué, estaba increíblemente atractivo y. desde el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron, pareció como si en el mundo sólo existieran ellos dos…

—¡Cuénteme qué ha pasado! —exigió Naruto.

Ella levantó la barbilla ante el tono autocrítico que había empleado él. Observó cómo Uzumaki frunció el ceño y cómo esbozó una dura mueca.

Pero aquel hombre no pedía las cosas por favor, sino que seguía exigiendo todo de tal manera que ella sintió el deseo de decirle algo grosero y marcharse de allí. O eso o espetarle la verdad a la cara para observar cómo todo signo de arrogancia se borraba de ella.

Pero incluso mientras se le pasaba por la mente hacer aquello, un sentimiento de compasión apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Aunque fuera arrogantemente bruto, Naruto Uzumaki seguía siendo un novio en el día de su boda. Había acudido aquel día a la catedral para casarse con su hermana, Sakura.

La misma Sakura que seguramente ya se encontraba en los brazos del hombre que había admitido que realmente amaba.

La misma Sakura que le había dejado a su hermanastra la labor de explicar qué ocurría.

Hinata sintió cómo se le quedaba la boca seca y cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Durante un segundo se permitió el lujo de considerar la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí. Aquello no era su problema ni su responsabilidad. Se dijo a sí misma que dejara que otra persona le explicara a aquel soberbio español que la mujer con la que se iba a casar se lo había pensado mejor…

Pero no había otra persona. Pudo observar cómo en el extremo opuesto de la catedral su madrastra, resplandeciente vestida de verde esmeralda y con un bonito sombrero, se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Se había quedado pálida y tenía la tensión reflejada en la cara, como si supiera que algo marchaba muy mal. Y su padre…

No, no se atrevía a mirarlo. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que probablemente se iba a poner furioso.

—Señorita… —insistió Naruto Izumaki con amabilidad.

Pero al mirarlo a la cara, Hinata fue consciente de que amabilidad era justo lo contrarío de lo que aquel hombre estaba sintiendo. Había controlado su impaciencia a duras penas y en aquel momento estaba a punto de estallar.

Aquél era el Naruto Uzumaki que ella había esperado encontrar. Aquél era el Forajido, cuya reputación de arrogante y despiadado había llegado hasta sus oídos en Yorkshire, lugar donde tenía fijada su residencia, a muchos kilómetros de la casa familiar de Londres.

Cuando su padre había anunciado por primera vez que estaba negociando un acuerdo con Uzumaki, había parecido estar muy emocionado. Había estado convencido de que aquel acuerdo le iba a hacer ganar una fortuna y por lo tanto le iba a aliviar sus problemas económicos. Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que todo pareciera cambiar. Entonces fue obvio que el acuerdo no fue tan exitoso como había esperado Hiashi, sino que se convirtió en una fuente de estrés. Aunque recientemente aquellos problemas parecían haberse evaporado ante la inesperada prisa por organizar la boda de Sakura.

—Señorita… —volvió a decir Naruto.

Ella miró de nuevo al hombre con el que su hermana debía haberse casado aquel día. Y una vez lo miró profundamente a los ojos le resultó imposible apartar la mirada. La cautivadora fuerza de la mirada de aquel hombre la atrapó.

—¿Qué tiene que decir? Porque ha venido para decir algo, ¿no es así? Hinata se forzó en ignorar el tono sarcástico de Uzumaki.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —logró decir por fin, jadeando—. Por favor… — añadió al ver cómo él frunció el ceño.

decir. —Hable —le ordenó Naruto—. Estoy impaciente por oír lo que tenga que

Que estaba impaciente era obvio. Pero ella no iba a hablar con él allí, no delante de casi seiscientos invitados que la estaban mirando deseosos de saber qué había ocurrido.

Con el corazón revolucionado, se acercó al altar.

Cuando estuvo al lado de Naruto se percató de que era incluso más alto de lo que le había parecido la noche en la que lo conoció. El corte de su chaqué enfatizaba su musculatura y su piel dorada brillaba bajo su camisa blanca.

—¿Podemos ir a algún lugar más privado, por favor? —preguntó en voz baja. —¿Perdón? —dijo él como si no la hubiera entendido. Se acercó a ella.

Hinata tuvo la sensación de poder sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Uzumaki, de verse embriagada por éste. Se le aceleró aún más el corazón. Impresionada, se percató de que no era sólo por la aprensión que estaba sintiendo, sino por la respuesta de su cuerpo ante la presencia de un hombre tan poderoso y sexualmente atrayente. Y aquello era lo último que quería sentir.

—¿Podemos ir a algún lugar más privado, por favor? —se forzó en repetir de nuevo. Pero en aquella ocasión lo hizo más firmemente—. A algún lugar donde estemos solos.

—¿Solos? —repitió él, frunciendo el ceño.

Fue imposible no darse cuenta de lo que tenía Naruto en mente. Hinata sintió cómo la sangre le quemaba en las venas.

—Estoy a punto de casarme.

a… —¡No me refería a eso! ¡No me refería a nada de eso! —contestó ella—, Y no vas

Impresionada, dejó de hablar. No terminó de decirle en público que no iba a casarse. No podía hacerlo. No de aquella manera. No delante de tanta gente.

Se dijo a sí misma que él se quedaría destrozado tras conocer la noticia. Aunque aquel hombre fuera muy arrogante, después de todo le había pedido a Sakura que se casara con él.

—Tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir —logró continuar.

—Usted cree que debo escucharlo —respondió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño con un total escepticismo reflejado en los ojos—. Cree que debo escuchar lo que tiene que decir… pero no me da ninguna razón por la que tiene derecho a entrar aquí y a exigirme que le escuche…

—¡Te lo estoy tratando de explicar! —espetó Hinata, exasperada.

No comprendió cómo él no se daba cuenta de que aquello era importante. Pero entonces se percató de que lo que había ocurrido sería lo último que a él se le pasaría por la cabeza que podía suceder.

Pensó que el Forajido jamás consideraría la posibilidad de que su novia no fuera a aparecer en su boda, de que fuera a dejarlo plantado en el altar. Jamás le entraría en la cabeza algo como aquello.

—Creo que preferirías que habláramos a solas —insistió.

—Lo que preferiría es no tener que estar a solas con una mujer a la que no conozco justo antes de la ceremonia de mi boda. ¿Se puede usted imaginar lo que dirían en la prensa rosa?

—¡Oh, si lo que te preocupa es preservar tu reputación, no debes preocuparte! Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de…

Hinata dejó de hablar al percatarse de la cínica mirada que le estaba dirigiendo aquel hombre. Se preguntó qué clase de vida llevaba Uzumaki para ser una persona tan sumamente cínica y sospechar de todo. Se planteó si él realmente creía que ella iba a utilizar el tiempo que estuvieran a solas para poder chantajearle a posteriori… para exigirle una pequeña fortuna a cambio de mantener silencio.

Miró la boca de Naruto. Se dio cuenta de lo sensual que era y vio la cínica sonrisita que estaba esbozando. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Pensó que besar aquellos labios debía de ser una experiencia maravillosa, una que le alteraba el cuerpo con sólo pensarlo…

—Prefiero no conocer lo que tenga usted en mente…

El frío tono que reflejó la voz del español provocó que Hinata regresara a la realidad.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, eres imposible —explotó—. Estoy tratando de evitar que te sientas avergonzado aquí, delante de tanta gente.

—Hinata Hyuga… —dijo su padre, dando un paso al frente. Obviamente decidido a intervenir, el llamarla por su nombre completo era un claro reproche—. Hinata. Por favor…

Pero se detuvo en seco al levantar Naruto la mano… un gesto autocrático para que se detuviera, para que se mantuviera alejado. Algo de lo que había dicho Hinata había captado la atención de Uzumaki.

—Si realmente tienes miedo, podemos dejar la puerta entreabierta para que alguien oiga tus gritos cuando…

Ella dejó de hablar al percatarse de que había llegado demasiado lejos. Si había intentado provocar una reacción en Naruto, lo había conseguido. Más que eso, lo había llevado a una especie de límite que ni siquiera sabía que existía y él había perdido cualquier tipo de tolerancia. Lo pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos, en el fuego que éstos reflejaron y en la dura mueca que esbozó.

Repentinamente su corazón comenzó a latirle de una manera muy diferente a como le había latido con anterioridad y le pareció como si el suelo se hubiera abierto bajo sus pies…

Sintió la garganta muy seca y, nerviosa, se chupó los labios. —Créeme, sería mucho mejor si habláramos en privado… ahí, quizá…

Entonces indicó con la mano una puerta que asumió daba a la sacristía de la catedral.

No sabía qué iba a hacer si él se negaba a ir con ella. Pero no tuvo ni que considerarlo ya que Naruto, al contrario de su postura inicial de no cooperar, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo. Le clavó los dedos en la carne.

—¿Quiere hablar conmigo? —preguntó con el enfado reflejado en la voz—. Entonces hablaremos.

La guió hacia la puerta de madera que había indicado ella. Al llegar a la sala la metió dentro y cerró la puerta tras ellos con gran rudeza y desprecio.

Una vez solos, se apoyó en la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Su cara reflejaba una gran dureza y esbozó una mueca.

—Pues… —comenzó a decir tras mirar el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca— tiene tres minutos para explicarme de qué va todo esto… y será mejor que la explicación sea buena… si no…

Hinata sintió cómo un escalofrío de aprensión le recorrió la espina dorsal ante la amenaza implícita que había hecho él.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme? —Yo…

En dos ocasiones trató ella de explicar lo que ocurría y, en ambas, le falló la voz. Mirar la dura cara de él era un error. La dejaba sin aliento. Pero apartar la mirada tampoco ayudaba. Se preguntó cómo se le decía a un hombre sin mirarlo a la cara que el futuro que pensaba era suyo le había sido arrebatado.

Pero mirarlo a los ojos le sobrepasaba.

—Ya ha perdido treinta segundos —comentó Naruto—. Un par de minutos más y saldré ahí fuera…

—¡Sakura no va a venir! —espetó entonces Hinata.

Pensó que no había una manera agradable de decir aquello, por lo que lo único que en realidad podía hacer era explicar lo que ocurría y después tratar de escapar de la ira que se apoderaría de él cuando se enterara de todo.

—Sakura no va a venir. Ha cambiado de idea.

Asombrosamente, la explosión de ira que había estado esperando no se desencadenó. Pero el peligroso y oscuro silencio que siguió a su anuncio fue incluso peor. Era tan profundo que la puso muy nerviosa, tanto que incluso sintió ganas de gritar debido a la tensión que sintió.

—¿Ha cambiado de idea? —preguntó finalmente Naruto como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído—, ¡Explíquese! —exigió.

Hinata pensó que había tratado de ser justa. Había tratado de ser considerada. Pero parecía que Naruto Uzumaki no comprendía o apreciaba los conceptos de justicia y consideración.

—Sakura no va a venir a la boda. No quiere casarse contigo. —¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde demonios está mi novia? —exigió saber Naruto.

Ella pensó que era imposible que él frunciera más el ceño o que sus ojos reflejaran más furia sin que la sala comenzara a llenarse de humo. Pero de alguna manera aquel hombre logró controlar su enfado.

estar? —¿Y por qué no está aquí, conmigo… delante del altar, que es donde debería

—¡Oh, por favor! —contestó Hinata, que sintió que ya no podía soportarlo más.

Una cosa era que dirigiera su enfado hacia ella, pero oírle decir «mi novia» casi le había destruido.

«Mi novia». Unas palabras que debían significar la promesa de amor y de finales felices. Pero en boca de él habían sonado demasiado posesivas.

—Lo siento, pero ella no va a venir aquí junto a ti. Antes que eso…

No pudo continuar e indicó con la mano la puerta sobre la que él estaba apoyado con la intención de indicarle la catedral y el altar. La catedral donde todos, tanto la familia como los amigos, todavía estaban esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia. Pero la boda jamás se celebraría.

—No va a venir, no se va a casar contigo. Esta mañana partía hacia América para estar con el hombre al que realmente ama. El hombre con el que realmente desea casarse.

—Se ha ido —dijo Naruto con una fría precisión.

Angustiada, Hinata se estremeció. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal y desagradable como en aquel momento… y ni siquiera era su propia batalla la que estaba luchando. Pero no había sido capaz de permitir que Sakura siguiera adelante con aquel matrimonio, matrimonio cuya perspectiva le estaba causando tanta infelicidad.

—Su hermana… ha huido de su propia boda.

Había algo oscuro en la manera en la que él empleó la palabra «hermana», algo que provocó que Hinata sintiera cómo le dolía el corazón. Pero no se atrevió a absorber el impacto de ello. Tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Casi había finalizado la tarea que la había llevado a aquel lugar. Le había dicho la verdad a Naruto y esperaba poder marcharse lo antes posible.

—¿Me ha dejado por otro hombre? —preguntó él. —Me temo que sí.

—No debería haber hecho eso.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento. Debería habértelo dicho antes, debería haberte admitido que no te amaba lo suficiente como para casarse contigo. Sé que debes de estar muy herido…

La respuesta de Naruto dejó a Hinata sin habla, ya que no se la había esperado en absoluto. De hecho, era una respuesta tan diferente a la que había esperado que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí de pie mirándolo. Estaba impresionada, incrédula.

Uzumaki se había reído.

Cuando ella le había dicho que comprendía que debía de sentirse herido, él había echado la cabeza para atrás, había cerrado sus ojos azules durante un momento y había emitido una gran risotada. Pero no había sido una risa agradable. No había tenido nada de humor real ni calidez. Había sido una risa fría, una risa amarga y dura, una risa que había provocado que ella sintiera cómo se estremecía una y otra vez, así como cómo se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

—¿Naruto? —dijo—. ¿Naruto… has oído lo que te he dicho? Tienes que comprender que…

—Oh, sí que te he oído, belleza —contestó él, tuteándola por fin—, Y comprendo demasiado bien. Tu hermana ha incumplido su promesa de matrimonio y ha huido. Te ha dejado a ti para que arregles la situación. Eso lo comprendo demasiado bien. Lo que no entiendo es por qué crees que me debe importar.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Qué? —dijo Hinata, parpadeando. Estaba muy confundida. No podía creer la reacción de Naruto.

No había esperado que él se hubiera reído y el resto de sus palabras le habían resultado surrealistas. Había esperado angustia, enfado y amargura ante la manera en la que había sido traicionado ante el altar por la mujer con la que quería casarse, pero lo que había encontrado había sido un oscuro cinismo… casi una cierta indiferencia ante lo que le acababa de decir.

—¿No te importa? Pero seguro que…

La respuesta de Naruto fue encogerse de hombros con una increíble despreocupación. Se pasó las manos por el pelo como para relajarse tras un largo día.

Pero ella no hubiera definido la expresión de la cara de aquel hombre como «relajada». Uzumaki estaba esbozando una dura mueca y la manera en la que la estaba mirando no reflejó calma alguna. De hecho, recordó cómo el primer día que lo había conocido le había parecido que él tenía la mirada más fría que jamás había visto.

—¿Esperas que actúe como si tu hermana me hubiera roto el corazón? ¿Como si hubiera perdido el amor de mi vida y no pudiera encontrar la fortaleza para seguir adelante? —le preguntó Naruto con cinismo—. Bueno, pues no podrías estar más equivocada. No tendré ningún problema en seguir con mi vida después de esto… aunque quizá a tu familia le cueste recuperarse del impacto. De hecho…

El dejó de hablar al oír cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta. —¿Hinata? ¿Hinata?

Era la voz del padre de ella. Reflejaba una gran preocupación. —¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Luzón… qué…?

—¡Un momento! —espetó Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Hinata—. Saldremos en un momento y entonces explicaremos todo. O…

El frío tono de voz con el que estaba hablando él se transformó en algo distinto al clavar su mirada en la piel de ella.

—Serás tú la que explique qué ha ocurrido —le ordenó entonces a Hinata—. Le dirás a tu padre… a tu familia… lo que ha pasado.

—Pero yo… —comenzó a decir ella—. Ahora ya no me corresponde a mí… seguro que tú…

Hinata pensó que no podía salir de nuevo al altar y decirles a todos por qué estaba allí. No podía decirles que Sakura había huido el día de su boda, la boda que había sido descrita en los periódicos como la boda del año, la boda en la que se iba a unir una inmensa fortuna con una belleza aristocrática. El empresario multimillonario se iba a unir con el linaje patricio de Sakura Hyuga, la hija de veinte años del lord Hiashi Hyuga. Naruto Uzumaki, que había creado su fortuna con sus propias manos y cerebro, se iba a casar con un miembro de la nobleza británica. Había sido el tipo de historia de los cuentos de hadas, sobre todo al ser conocida la novia por su extrema belleza y el novio por su increíble atractivo. Habían sido los protagonistas de muchas columnas de cotilleo en los periódicos y en las revistas…

—No creo… —intentó de nuevo Hinata, sintiéndose incluso más perdida y desorientada que cuando había llegado a la catedral.

La verdad era que no sabía qué se suponía que debía decir… ni cómo decirlo. Nada había marchado como había esperado. Pero se dijo a sí misma que nunca se podía prever la reacción de una persona en aquellas circunstancias.

Naruto no estaba escuchando sus protestas. En vez de ello, se había acercado a ella y la había agarrado por el brazo.

—Lo harás —declaró de manera fría y brusca—. Tu familia ya ha alterado mi vida suficientemente, así que ahora…

Le interrumpió de nuevo alguien que llamaba a la puerta. Era Hiashi otra vez, que en aquella ocasión empleó un frío tono de voz.

—Hinata… ¿qué está ocurriendo ahí…?

—Nada… quiero decir… todo está bien —logró contestar Hinata cuando Naruto le dirigió una fría mirada con la que le indicó silenciosamente que respondiera—. Ahora… ahora salimos y… y explicaré lo que ocurre.

Parecía que no tenía otra opción. Uzumaki no le había soltado el brazo y la estaba guiando hacia la puerta.

—¡Suéltame! —espetó, furiosa—. Está bien, daré tus malas noticias… pero hay un dicho que dice que no hay que matar al mensajero. Y eso es todo lo que yo soy… la mensajera. Sakura es la que…

—Pero tu hermana no está aquí —contestó él, abriendo la puerta al llegar a ella.

—¡No lo pagues conmigo! No me puedes arrastrar de esta manera —dijo Hinata, tropezando con una de las losas del suelo.

Durante un momento pensó que se iba a caer, pero entonces él la agarró con más fuerza.

—¡No tires de mí!

—Estaba tratando de ayudarte.

El oscuro brillo de los ojos de él le advirtió a Hinata que no discutiera, pero su propio genio se estaba alterando y tuvo que controlarse para contenerlo. Se preguntó a sí misma cómo había ocurrido aquello, cómo había pasado de ser sólo la mensajera a ser la víctima de la oscura desaprobación de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Entonces no me ayudes —contestó con sarcasmo para dejar claro que pensaba que ayudar era lo último que estaba haciendo él—. Me las puedo arreglar yo sola.

—Quizá te las puedas arreglar… —respondió Naruto en un tono de voz muy bajo para que nadie pudiera oírlo— pero preferiría si no te cayeras al suelo y me echaras la culpa a mí. Y quiero asegurarme de que no desapareces como tu hermana.

—¿Qué importaría si lo hiciera?

Durante un momento, Hinata sintió ganas de darle una patada en el tobillo a aquel hombre. Pero pareció que él intuyó sus intenciones ya que la miró de reojo y la llevó frente al altar.

—Hinata… —comenzó a decir de nuevo el padre de ella, pero dejó de hablar al percatarse de la abrasadora mirada que le dirigió Naruto.

—Señoras y señores…

Uzumaki apenas tuvo que levantar la voz, ya que todos en la catedral habían mantenido silencio desde que ambos habían aparecido. Todo el mundo los miraba. Algunos fruncían el ceño mientras que otros, como el matrimonio Hyuga, estaban pálidos y muy tensos.

Pero parecía que Naruto no les estaba prestando mucha atención ya que continuó hablando con mucha calma y confianza.

—Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes… ¿Ligero?

Hinata lo miró, impresionada. Se preguntó cómo podía él definir el hecho de que Sakura le hubiera abandonado el día de su boda como un «ligero cambio de planes».

Pero él ignoró su consternación y continuó hablando con mucha tranquilidad. —La boda no se va a celebrar.

—No… —dijo Hiashi, dando un paso atrás.

Hinata observó cómo su madrastra, que estaba sentada en un banco en primera fila, estaba aún más pálida que su esposo.

—¿Qué…? —trató de preguntar Hiashi Hyugs.

Su hija jamás lo había visto tan disgustado e impresionado. De hecho, su reacción parecía un poco exagerada. Lo que había ocurrido estaba mal e iban a tener que enfrentarse a una gran vergüenza, ya que las revistas de cotilleo hablarían de la boda frustrada durante semanas.

Pero seguro que eso era mejor que el hecho de que Sakura cometiera un gran error y que se casara con un hombre al que no amaba. Era mejor que su hermana no se hubiera casado a que se tuviera que enfrentar a un costoso divorcio… costoso en más aspectos que el financiero. Pero parecía que para su padre había llegado el fin del mundo y…

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que Naruto la agarró con más fuerza aún y la colocó delante de él… la situó frente a todos los invitados.

—Sakura no va a venir —dijo Uzumaki con frialdad—. Me ha abandonado… eso es lo que vino a decirme su hermana. Y ahora ella os lo va a explicar todo.

Entonces la empujó levemente y Hinata dio un paso al frente. Supo que había llegado su momento de hablar… de decirles la verdad a todos los allí congregados.

Pero repentinamente no estuvo segura de qué era la verdad. Lo único que tenía claro era que Sakura no había querido seguir adelante con el matrimonio. Se preguntó por qué habría accedido a casarse en un primer momento. Y esa pregunta provocó que sintiera como si la tierra se moviera bajo sus pies. Pero no tenía tiempo de considerar las posibles implicaciones de aquello.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó su padre. —Díselo —provocó Luzón al ver que ella vacilaba—. Díselo a todos. —Me temo que es cierto…

Las palabras de Hinata resonaron por toda la catedral de manera estremecedora, pero por lo menos su voz tuvo más fuerza de la que ella había anticipado.

—Sakura ha cambiado de idea. Le parece que no estaría bien casarse con él, no cuando se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad ama a otro hombre —continuó.

Todavía recordaba el momento en el que había entrado en la habitación de hotel de su hermana y había visto a ésta sentada en la cama mirando el precioso vestido de novia que colgaba de una percha en el armario. La cara de Sakura, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, había estado pálida y demacrada.

—Pensé que iba a ser capaz de hacer esto, Hina —había dicho su hermana—. Realmente quería hacerlo… pero no va a funcionar. Si Sasori no hubiera aparecido en mi vida habría seguido adelante con ello… pero ha aparecido… y conocerlo ha cambiado todo…

—Siente mucho haber molestado a toda esta gente… pero era consciente de que era mejor romper la relación ahora que seguir adelante con un matrimonio que sabía no era correcto para ella…

—¿Y no tuvo la valentía de venir a decírmelo ella misma? —preguntó Naruto con la furia reflejada en los ojos. Se sentía insultado. Sakura había dañado su orgullo.

Miró a Hinata a los ojos y provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo a ésta, que reconoció silenciosamente que no culpaba a su hermana por no querer enfrentarse a aquel hombre. Cuando él miraba de aquella manera, no podía imaginarse por qué Sakura había accedido al matrimonio en un primer momento.

—No —contestó, sintiéndose muy incómoda—. Lo siento.

Naruto Uzumaki no cambió la dura expresión de su cara. Parecía que nada podía afectar a aquel arrogante hombre, parecía que nada podía penetrar su armadura y llegarle al corazón. En realidad, en aquel momento parecía que no tenía corazón…

—¿Dónde está ahora Sakura?

La pregunta de su padre captó la atención de Hinata, que miró hacia donde éste estaba de pie.

—Debe de estar de camino al aeropuerto… no… —contestó, mirando entonces su reloj—. Ya debe de estar subiendo al avión…

—¡Oh, no! ¡Sakura! —exclamó Mebuki Hyuga, la segunda esposa de Hiashi.

Reaccionó exactamente de la manera que Hinata había esperado. Se había llevado las manos a la cara para tratar de no derramar las lágrimas que le estaban brotando a los ojos.

—¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

—Shh, querida —le dijo Hiashi a su esposa casi a modo de reproche. Se acercó a ella, le tomó las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Mebuki… no…

Hinata comenzó a acercarse a ellos… pero entonces se detuvo, consciente de que su madrastra no querría que ella tratara de consolarla.

—Es mejor de esta manera que no que más tarde Sakura se hubiera dado cuenta de que había cometido un gran error —repitió.

Naruto pensó que Hinata era buena. Había observado cómo había comenzado a acercarse a su padre y a Mebuki, para luego detenerse y hablar de manera tranquilizadora. Al observarla y escucharla, incluso podía llegar a creer que era sincera, que creía cada palabra que había dicho por aquella boca tan bonita que tenía.

Pero no podía ser cierto. Ella tenía que estar involucrada en aquello hasta el cuello. Debía de haber sabido que su hermana iba a huir con otro hombre… ¿por qué si no iba a haber llegado a la catedral en el momento preciso?

Todos estaban involucrados en aquello… toda la familia. Y él había sido un estúpido al haberles permitido convencerle de que bajara la guardia y, por primera vez en su vida, de que tomara una mala decisión.

Todavía recordaba cuando Mebuki Hyuga le había dicho que como regalo de bodas para su novia no querría ver cómo echaban a la calle a su suegro.

Se preguntó en qué había estado pensando. Nunca antes había pagado nada hasta que el contrato hubiera estado sellado, pero en aquella ocasión había bajado la guardia y la maldita familia Hyuga se había aprovechado de ello.

—Debéis desear que Sakura sea feliz.

—¡Hubiera sido feliz con Naruto! —contestó Mebuki—, ¡Todos hubiéramos sido felices con que las cosas hubieran marchado como estaban previstas!

—Pero ella no era feliz —protestó Hinata—, Como la boda ya se había planeado y todo estaba preparado, no se atrevía a decirlo.

Desde su posición. Naruto sólo podía ver de perfil la cara y el cuerpo de Hinata… y no fue capaz de apartar la mirada.

La madrastra de ella la había definido como una chica poco agraciada y anticuada. Pero incluso en la cena de celebración que habían ofrecido antes de la boda no la había visto de aquella manera en absoluto. Era cierto que Hinata no tenía la impresionante belleza de Sakura; no era pelirosa, sino azabache oscura, y sus ojos no eran verdes, sino perlas. Vestía de una manera mucho más sencilla que su hermana, pero no en un estilo anticuado.

En aquel momento, al mirar el perfil de su cara, se percató de que tenía una pureza que acaparaba la mirada. Tenía la piel tan pálida que era casi transparente, y también tenía unas preciosas pestañas.

Era alta y delgada. No tenía las voluptuosas curvas de su hermana, pero gozaba de una elegancia innata. Había algo en ella que captaba su atención.

Algo que le impedía apartar la vista, algo que le intrigaba…

La noche que se habían conocido, ella se había comportado de manera muy fría, distante, tanto que a él le había caído mal. Lo había mirado con sus ojos perlas de la misma manera en la que muchas personas lo habían mirado mientras había crecido. La expresión que le recordaba que él no pertenecía a su clase social, sino a una mucho más baja. Le había dirigido la clase de mirada que él había jurado que jamás volvería a soportar de nadie más, por lo que había pensado que, si le daban a elegir entre las dos hermanas, se quedaría con Sakura.

Pero en aquel momento ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Una cosa está clara… —estaba diciendo Hinata con voz calmada— me temo que no se va a celebrar ninguna boda aquí hoy. No pude permitir que Sakura siguiera adelante con ello.

«No pude». Aquellas dos palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Naruto una y otra vez. Estaba claro que la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga había formado parte de todo aquello desde el principio. Había sabido que Sakura iba a romper su promesa y la había ayudado a huir.

La había ayudado a humillarlo de aquella manera.

—Siento mucho que todos ustedes hayan venido hasta aquí en vano, pero estoy segura de que lo comprenderán. Supongo que ahora lo único que podemos hacer es irnos a casa y continuar con nuestras vidas.

Hinata estaba andando hacia delante según hablaba con la intención de dejar claro que pretendía hacer exactamente lo que había dicho; salir de la catedral y continuar con su vida.

—Por lo tanto, si quieren marcharse… —¡No!

Naruto pensó que aquello no iba a suceder. Hinata no iba simplemente a marcharse de allí, no iba a alejarse del embrollo que tanto su familia como ella misma habían creado sin siquiera mirar atrás. La sensación de que había sido engañado y robado se apoderó de su mente, no le permitió pensar con racionalidad y le empujó a actuar. Se acercó a ella y la agarró de nuevo por el brazo. La detuvo con tanta fuerza que Hinata giró sobre sí misma y se encontró cara a cara con él. Quizá no pudiera conseguirá Sakura, pero las cosas serían distintas con su hermana.

La familia Hyuga estaba en deuda con él… y no le importaba quién comenzara a pagarle. Sólo le importaba que alguien lo hiciera.

Pero tenía que asegurarse de que Hinata no se marchara de allí y huyera de él tal y como había hecho su embustera hermana.

—No —repitió aún más convincentemente—. No vas a ninguna parte… te vienes conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

De nuevo, a Hinata le tentó la idea de darle a aquel arrogante hombre una patada en el tobillo, pero con sólo pensar en los invitados, los cuales todavía estaban allí sentados, se contuvo.

—¿Por qué querría yo ir a ningún lado contigo?

—Porque te lo estoy pidiendo —contestó Naruto, esbozando una inesperada sonrisa.

La transformación que sufrió su cara fue tan repentina e impresionante que provocó que ella parpadeara. Estaba incrédula. De comportarse de manera tiránica y dominante, él había pasado a adquirir una actitud encantadoramente persuasiva.

De mala gana tuvo que admitir ante sí misma que estaba funcionando. Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso ante la deslumbrante sonrisa de Uzumaki. No quería sentir que era tan débil como para responder ante el practicado encanto de un experimentado seductor, pero lo cierto era que no podía controlarse. Cuando la sonrisa que estaba esbozando él curvó sus sensuales labios, sintió cómo su actitud defensiva se veía reemplazada por una respuesta intensamente femenina e instintiva.

—Mira…

La manera en la que Naruto levantó la voz y en la que señaló con la mano a los invitados fue un gesto dirigido a incluir a todos en la conversación. Pero sólo la miraba a ella y la fuerza de su mirada dejó a Hinata sin defensas antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de recomponerse y de volver a recuperar su necesitado control.

—Quizá haya que cancelar la boda… eso ya se ha arruinado… ¿pero se tiene que echar a perder el resto del día? En mi casa hay un banquete preparado. El personal a mi servicio y los miembros de un catering llevan días trabajando para tenerlo todo preparado. Sería un crimen echarlo todo a perder.

Durante unos segundos más, Naruto miró profundamente a Hinata a los ojos. Entonces apartó la vista, miró a los invitados y esbozó de nuevo una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas.

—Como bien ha dicho la señorita Hyuga, muchos de vosotros habéis hecho un largo viaje para estar aquí. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si os dejo marchar sin ofreceros un refresco y algo de comer? Os invito a todos a que vengáis a mi casa. Ya no habrá una celebración de boda, pero espero que igualmente disfrutéis de mi hospitalidad.

Hinata apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que hacía sólo unos minutos, en la sacristía, él le había preguntado que por qué debía importarle que su novia le hubiera dejado plantado en el altar… pero que invitara a todos los allí presentes al banquete que había preparado le parecía demasiado.

El hombre frío que había conocido cuando había llegado a Sevilla sí que podría hacerlo. Pero se preguntó si el hombre con la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo también podría. No sabía cuál era el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki.

—No… no querrás que nosotros vayamos a tu casa —logró decir—. Los miembros de la familia Hyuga son las últimas personas a quienes querrías ver.

Naruto esbozó de nuevo una encantadora sonrisa… encanto mezclado con una frialdad perturbadora.

—Todo lo contrario; sois muy bienvenidos. Estoy seguro de que os gustaría ayudarme a superar estos momentos que en realidad debía estar disfrutando junto a mi nueva esposa.

A Hinata se le erizó la piel ante la amenaza implícita que conllevaban las palabras de él.

—Creo que no… —comenzó a decir. Pero Naruto la interrumpió.

—Y estoy seguro de que tu madrastra preferirá ir a algún lugar donde recobrar la compostura antes de tener que enfrentarse a los paparazis.

—¿Los paparazis?

Hinata no había pensado en aquello. La verdad era que no había sido capaz de pensar en nada más que en dar la noticia de que su hermana se había marchado.

—Desde luego —contestó él.

En aquella ocasión la sonrisa de Uzumaki reflejó puro hielo; no había nada encantador ni agradable en ella. Fue una sonrisa que destruyó toda la calidez que había embargado a Hinata momentos antes. Provocó que se sintiera vacía, perdida y con mucho miedo ante el futuro.

—No creerás que van a dejar pasar una primicia como ésta sin comentario alguno, ¿verdad? La boda del año que finalmente no se ha celebrado. Es la clase de cosas que les encanta. Y destruirán a tu familia para conseguir publicar la noticia.

Los ojos azules claros de Naruto miraron a Mebuki. Esta todavía tenía la impresión reflejada en la cara. Estaba muy pálida y Hiashi trataba de consolarla… aunque él mismo parecía aún más abatido que su esposa. Una vez más, Hinata se estremeció. Podía imaginarse cómo su madrastra se derrumbaría delante de las cámaras… las fotografías que aparecerían al día siguiente en las columnas de cotilleo de los periódicos…

—¿Y tú podrías detenerlo?

—He empleado a unos cuantos hombres para asegurar que la prensa no se acerque demasiado. También tengo una flota de coches esperando para llevar directamente a los invitados al banquete.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Aquellos coches eran grandes limusinas con los cristales de las ventanillas ahumados para que sus ocupantes no pudieran ser vistos desde fuera.

—¿Por qué harías eso… por nosotros?

—Obviamente yo también tengo mis propias razones para no querer que la historia se filtre a la prensa. Una vez dentro de mi casa, nos podremos relajar.

Relajar. Aquella palabra era muy atractiva. A ella le estaba comenzando a doler todo el cuerpo debido a la tensión que había estado sintiendo durante tanto tiempo. Sentía cada músculo cansado y la cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler.

coche. —Gracias. Se lo diré a mi padre… haré que tanto Mebuki como él se monten en un

—No. Shikamaru se encargará de eso.

Naruto levantó entonces la mano en un gesto silencioso dirigido a un hombre que esperaba al fondo de la catedral, tras lo cual tomó a Hinata de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. A Hinata se le revolucionó el corazón, se le alteró la sangre en las venas y se le secó la boca.

El aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de él pareció embargarla como una cálida neblina. Era la mezcla de perfume para hombre y el propio olor de la piel de Uzumaki. Con sólo inhalarlo, se le erizó la piel y le comenzó a latir con más fuerza el corazón.

—Tú vendrás conmigo.

Aquello no fue una sugerencia, sino una orden. Y el tono de voz de Naruto dejó claro que no iba a escuchar ninguna queja. La manera en la que le agarró con más fuerza la mano significó que ella no pudo apartarla al comenzar él a alejarse del altar.

Admitió que estaba preocupada… incluso un poco asustada. Mientras andaba rápidamente al lado de él hacia la puerta, se percató de que sentía una mezcla de ambos sentimientos.

Pero en aquel momento la discreción parecía la mejor postura a adoptar. Negarse a moverse y a ir con él sólo provocaría un espectáculo aún mayor que el que ya se había dado.

Naruto tenía razón al menos en una cosa. Con los paparazis congregados a las puertas de la catedral, pronto sospecharían que algo marchaba mal cuando se percataran de que la novia no aparecía… Cuanto antes salieran todos de allí, mejor.

El trayecto hasta la elegante mansión de Naruto sería muy corto y una vez llegaran podría escapar, podría perderse entre los invitados.

Se dijo a sí misma que seguro que lo peor ya había pasado y que desde aquel momento en adelante las cosas sólo podrían mejorar…

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Un par de horas después, Hinata se preguntó si realmente había pensado que las cosas podrían mejorar. La verdad era que en realidad no sabía si las cosas estaban mejorando… o yendo mucho peor.

Inquieta, anduvo por el gran comedor decorado en tonos azules y de color oro. Aquél era el lugar donde se había ofrecido el banquete que debía haber servido de celebración para la boda de Naruto. Un pequeño ejército formado por miembros del personal de Uzumaki estaba llevándose los restos de la maravillosa comida.

Ella había logrado llevarse dos bocados a la boca y había tenido que reconocer que la comida estaba deliciosa. Pero le había resultado imposible comer más. El estómago no había parado de revolvérsele y la cabeza le dolía mucho.

Y todo había empeorado ya que Naruto había insistido en que se sentara a su lado… en el asiento que debía haber ocupado su esposa.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —se preguntó Hinata a sí misma al detenerse delante de una de las inmensas puertas francesas que daban a un amplio balcón de piedra desde el que se veían los jardines y la piscina de la mansión.

El agua de la piscina brillaba intensamente bajo el sol. Sintió ganas de quitarse la ropa y sumergirse en ella. O por lo menos de quitarse los elegantes zapatos que la estaban matando y meter los pies para refrescarlos.

—Así que aquí es donde te estás escondiendo…

Aquella profunda voz masculina la devolvió a la realidad. Aunque sólo lo había oído hablando aquel día y la noche en la que se habían conocido, sabía que siempre reconocería que era la voz de Naruto Uzumaki. El sexy acento que éste tenía y el profundo timbre de su voz lo hacían inconfundible.

—No me estoy escondiendo. Simplemente estaba tomando el aire.

Deliberadamente, mantuvo la mirada en la piscina. No quería mirar la cara de Naruto ya que era consciente de que le traería a la mente los pensamientos que tan duramente estaba luchando por apartar de su cabeza. Además, ya le había mirado demasiado su hermosa cara, se había preguntado qué escondían aquellos impresionantes ojos, había tratado de juzgar su estado de ánimo según el tono de cada palabra que había dicho… y había fracasado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que él tenía en la cabeza, se lo estaba ocultando sin ningún esfuerzo. Todo lo que decía, cada gesto, cada expresión que reflejaba en la cara no dejaba entrever absolutamente nada.

—Y tratando de comprender qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí. —Estas aquí como mí invitada… al igual que todos los demás.

—Una invitada en el banquete de una boda que nunca se celebró. Parece algo extraño.

—¿No crees que es una solución práctica a un problema de la misma índole? No tenía ninguna intención de perder el dinero que había pagado por todo esto.

—¿Pagaste tú el banquete? —preguntó ella, impresionada.

Cuando se había enterado de que la boda se iba a celebrar en España, le había impresionado, pero Sakura le había dicho que Naruto había insistido en ello.

—¿Pero por qué?

yo sí. —Tu padre no podía permitirse hacer las cosas como quería tu madrastra… y

A Hinata le impactó que él le hubiera contestado aquello sin ningún toque de cinismo… lo que le preocupó aún más. Sabía que su madrastra tenía gustos extravagantes y últimamente había sido obvio que su padre había tenido ciertas dificultades para consentirla de la misma manera que había hecho en el pasado.

—Y yo quería que mi novia sólo tuviera lo mejor.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Naruto le había confesado que no le había importado que Sakura le hubiera dejado plantado en el altar, pero al mismo tiempo había estado dispuesto a gastarse una fortuna para asegurarse de que ella estuviera orgullosa de su boda.

—Has sido muy generoso. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Si no hubiera invitado a todos a venir aquí, me hubiera agobiado con tanta comida cara y con tanto vino sin nadie que me ayudara con ello. Y no todo el mundo ha comido tan poco como tú.

Hinata se percató de que él se había fijado en la manera en la que ella había estado dando vueltas a su comida en el plato. La sensación de haber sido observada desde tan cerca, de que aquel hombre se diera cuenta de todo lo que hacía, era desconcertante.

Pudo ver la alta figura de él reflejada en el cristal de la puerta francesa al comenzar a ponerse el sol. Naruto se había quitado la elegante chaqueta del traje, por lo que pudo ver el chaleco que llevaba, chaleco que enfatizaba la musculatura de sus brazos y la anchura de sus hombros.

—¿No te ha gustado la comida?

—No es eso, sino que no me gustaba la sensación de ser observada… de estar como en una exposición. Me sentía como si todo el mundo me estuviera mirando… preguntándose por qué estaba yo allí.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que piense la gente? —preguntó Naruto, dejando claro que a él no le importaba en absoluto.

Hinata no podía continuar con aquella conversación sin mirarlo, por lo que se forzó en darse la vuelta hasta estar cara a cara con él.

Pero aquello no la ayudó. La expresión de Naruto no reflejaba nada.

Cualquiera que los mirara simplemente vería que le estaba prestando atención por educación… la natural cortesía de un anfitrión atento hacia uno de sus invitados. Pero al mirarlo de frente, Hinata no pudo ignorar el hecho de que él estaba ejerciendo un control total sobre cada una de sus facciones, sobre cada expresión que reflejaba su cara.

Tenía los párpados tan caídos que casi tenía los ojos cerrados. Ello le otorgaba un aspecto adormilado que tenía un efecto devastador en el ritmo cardiaco de ella. Pero bajo aquellos párpados, lo último que reflejaban los ojos de Naruto era que estuviera adormilado. Estos brillaban con gran intensidad al observar cada movimiento que ella hacía.

—Y tenías que evitar a los paparazis —continuó Luzón—. Yo te ofrecí una manera de lograrlo.

—Te lo agradezco…

A Hinata le tembló levemente la voz al recordar los reporteros que hablan estado a las puertas de la catedral. Escudada tras la alta figura de Naruto, se había apresurado a entrar en una de las limusinas, donde estuvo segura tras los cristales ahumados. Desde allí observó el interés de los periodistas y el continuo flash de las cámaras.

—Así como estoy segura de que también te lo agradecen mi padre y mi madrastra.

Sólo les había visto una vez desde que habían llegado a la preciosa casa de Naruto. Su padre había estado ayudando a Mebuki a sentarse en un asiento y le había acercado un brandy… aunque lo cierto era que parecía que él mismo se iba a caer al suelo. La huida de Sakura les había afectado mucho a ambos y por esa razón debía estar agradecida con Uzumaki por la manera en la que estaba actuando.

—Protegernos de la prensa quizá haya sido el comienzo de todo, pero hay mucho más implicado.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Naruto, levantando una ceja.

Aquello provocó que Hinata se ruborizara. Tenía la sensación de que con aquel hombre siempre decía algo incorrecto. Desde el momento en el que había llegado a la catedral para informarle de que la ceremonia no se iba a celebrar, él nunca había reaccionado de la manera que ella había anticipado.

—Bueno, tiene que haber más repercusiones, si no, nada de esto tiene sentido — respondió.

—Tú estás aquí porque yo quiero que estés aquí —comentó Naruto—. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

—¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres?

Uzumaki no respondió a aquella pregunta verbalmente. No tenía que hacerlo. Su mirada y la inclinación de su cabeza le dijeron a ella todo lo que tenía que saber. Hinata pensó que lo peligroso fue la reacción que apenas fue capaz de controlar… la excitación que le recorrió el cuerpo… el placer que sintió al pensar que él la había descrito como alguien a quien quería allí, a su lado. Alguien por quien estaba preparado a maniobrar para llevar a su casa.

Cosas como aquélla no le ocurrían a ella. Hombres como Naruto no le ocurrían a ella. No les ocurrían a bibliotecarias hogareñas con el pelo azul oscuro, sino que le ocurrían a pelirrosas explosivas de ojos verdes.

—Parece que te has recuperado muy bien —comentó repentinamente. Necesitaba cubrir su propia confusión con un desafío que pareció demasiado agresivo debido a los incómodos pensamientos que se ocultaban tras él—. No me puedo imaginar que nadie más que haya sido abandonado en el altar tan recientemente sea un anfitrión tan afable.

—¿Hubieras esperado que me hubiera derrumbado en las escaleras de la catedral y que hubiera comenzado a llorar? —preguntó Naruto sardónicamente.

—Pero si querías casarte con ella… si la amabas… —¿Amarla?

Uzumaki se rió de manera cínica. Fue un acto tan frío y burlón que Hinata se echó para atrás.

—Yo no creo en el amor. Nunca lo he hecho. Y nunca lo haré. —¿Entonces por qué te ibas a casar con Sakura?

En aquella ocasión Naruto frunció tanto el ceño que apenas se le vieron los ojos en la cara. Hinata tuvo la incómoda sensación de ser una pequeña e indefensa mariposa en un microscopio preparada para ser diseccionada.

—Era lo que tu hermana quería. Ella lo deseaba y a mí me venía bien. No había nada de amor implicado.

—Ibas a casarte con mi hermana sólo porque… —comenzó a decir Hinata, enfadada. Pero entonces las palabras se borraron de su lengua al pensar en la segunda cosa que había dicho él—. ¡No… ella no haría eso!

—¿Por qué estás tan indignada, belleza? —preguntó Uzumaki en voz baja—. Seguro que lo sabías.

—Bueno, sí…

Sakura le había admitido que no amaba a Natuto, y en aquel momento él había dejado claro que tampoco la había amado a ella. Se preguntó qué había planeado ser su hermana… ¿una esposa trofeo? Se preguntó si el Forajido era capaz de una maquinación tan fría.

Naruto le agarró la barbilla y le levantó la cara. Ella no tuvo otra opción que mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué te impresiona tanto eso? Hay mucha gente que se casa por conveniencia… por razones dinásticas.

—Quizá en el pasado… o en otros países. O gente que necesita dinero. Pero no gente como tú… tú no…

Horrorizada, casi se muerde la lengua al percatarse de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—¿La gente como yo no qué? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Qué ibas a decir, Hinata? ¿Humm?

—Bueno, tú no necesitas dinero, ¿verdad? Nadas en billetes… tanto que repugna.

El levantó las cejas de tal manera que ella sintió cómo le dio un vuelco el estómago. Fue consciente de que se había precipitado al hablar y lo había hecho demasiado enérgicamente, pero sólo había tratado de explicar que no pensaba que un hombre tan impresionantemente atractivo y rico como Naruto necesitara casarse por conveniencia. Sólo tenía que chascar los dedos y las mujeres se agolparían en su puerta.

Se preguntó a sí misma si ella sería una de esas mujeres. Pero no quiso contestar a esa pregunta. Sería demasiado arriesgado perder lo poco que le quedaba de compostura.

—¿Repugna? —repitió Naruto con un extraño tono de voz—. ¿No apruebas mi riqueza?

—No cuando la utilizas para dominar la vida de otras personas. —Yo no dominé a tu hermana…

Cruzándose de brazos, Naruto se apoyó en la pared y la miró de arriba abajo. Entonces la miró a la cara y el fuego que reflejaron sus ojos dejó claro el enfado que sentía.

Hinata se estremeció.

—Sakura sabía muy bien lo que iba a obtener del matrimonio.

Y quizá al principio le había parecido suficiente. Hinata tuvo que admitir que según las cosas que le había contado su hermana, le había parecido que ésta estaba emocionada con la idea de casarse con Uzumaki… por lo menos al principio. Le había encantado que la vieran agarrada de su brazo y aparecer en todas las revistas de cotilleo. Sólo había sido después, cuando había conocido a aquel nuevo hombre, que las cosas habían cambiado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué sacabas tú del matrimonio?

—Yo quería una esposa. Herederos legales a los que les correspondiera todo por lo que he trabajado.

—Hay otras maneras…

En aquella ocasión la mirada que le dirigió Naruto casi echaba chispas debido al desprecio que ésta reflejó. Su expresión dejaba claro que ella no podía haber dicho nada más estúpido, nada en lo que él creyera menos.

—Si estás pensando en el amor, en los romances y en los finales felices, entonces olvídate. Ya te lo he dicho; no creo en el amor.

—¿Por qué no? —No existe.

Aquélla era la afirmación más fría y definitiva que Hinata jamás había oído. Le quedó claro que sería una tontería tratar de discutir con él. Pero su incredulidad le hizo decir algo desconsiderado.

—Por lo que te compraste una esposa.

—No —contestó Naruto cínicamente—. No compré… —¿De qué otra manera lo llamarías?

—No lo llamaría de ninguna manera, señorita. Porque, si recuerdas, no he terminado teniendo una esposa. Mi novia no mantuvo su promesa.

Aquel comentario garantizó que Hinata no dijera nada más al respecto. El tenía razón, desde luego; cualquiera que hubiera sido su acuerdo. Sakura no lo había cumplido. Un pensamiento terrible se le pasó por la mente. Se preguntó si sería posible que él estuviera tan enfadado que fuera a demandar a su hermana por incumplimiento de promesa.

—Y yo no quería simplemente una esposa… había otras cosas implicadas. —¿El qué? ¿Qué más querías?

—Una unión con una respetable familia dinástica. Ya has oído mi mote — añadió Naruto cuando ella lo miró con recelo.

—¿El Forajido?

Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza.

—No se utiliza como un cumplido —comentó. —¿Y eso te importa?

Hinata no podía creerlo. Parecía que a él no le importaban las opiniones de los demás, parecía muy indómito…

—No me importa en absoluto —contestó Naruto, confirmando sus sospechas—. Pero no quiero que mis hijos tengan que luchar por ocupar su puesto en la sociedad como yo tuve que hacerlo. Si tu hermana hubiera sido su madre, si el nombre de vuestra familia hubiera estado unido al de mis hijos, incluso las personas más conservadoras y llenas de prejuicios habrían tenido que aceptarlos.

La voz de él reflejó una cierta amargura. No había necesidad de que explicara los prejuicios que había tenido que soportar… su voz y la oscuridad que reflejaron sus ojos lo dejaron claro.

—No puedo hacer otra cosa que disculparme —dijo ella.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y expresó una total indiferencia. Pero aquel gesto no concordaba con la oscuridad que reflejaban sus ojos, con el hielo que reflejaba su mirada.

—¿Crees que una disculpa es suficiente? —Creo que por lo menos sería… educado.

—Ah, sí. Los ingleses… siempre son tan educados. Eso, por supuesto, lo arregla

—¡No he dicho eso! —protestó Hinata—. ¿Pero hubiera sido mejor si te lo hubiera dicho Sakura?

—¿Es eso lo que hubieras hecho tú, eh? —preguntó Naruto con una premeditada dulzura—. ¿Hubieras venido a decírmelo tú misma? Me pregunto si me habrías dicho la verdad. ¿O si habrías hecho lo que ha hecho tú hermana y te hubieras marchado del país antes que enfrentarte a mí?

Hinata se dijo a sí misma que en aquel momento comprendía por qué Sakura se había comportado de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Ella misma iría donde fuera, haría lo necesario para no enfrentarse a él. Naruto no levantaba la voz ni ponía ningún énfasis en las palabras. No tenía que hacerlo. El apenas controlado enfado que sentía se reflejaba en cada palabra que decía y contrastaba con la increíble amabilidad con la que estaba hablando. Una amabilidad que de alguna manera era más contundente que si hubiera estado gritando.

—Sakura hizo lo que tenía que hacer —logró decir, luchando para controlar que la tensión que estaba sintiendo no se reflejara en su voz.

Si Naruto se percataba de cualquier señal de debilidad en ella, se apresuraría a aprovecharse de ello. Y estaba decidida a darle muy pocas oportunidades de hacerlo.

—Hizo lo que tenía que hacer —repitió él burlonamente—. Dejó que tú te enfrentaras a las consecuencias de sus actos mientras ella escapaba para estar con su amante. Y aun así la defiendes.

—Es mi hermana.

—Sólo es tu hermanastra.

—Pero es mi familia… y tú sabes lo importante que eso es. —Todo lo contrario…

Hinata hubiera jurado que era imposible que el tono de voz de Naruto se volviera más frío. Prácticamente podía ver el hielo que se estaba formando en las palabras según las iba diciendo él, casi podía sentir sobre su piel el frío que éstas desprendían.

—Me temo que no comparto tu visión de la importancia de la familia. Es un concepto que considero está demasiado sobreestimado.

—¡Otro más! Primero el amor y después la familia. Realmente eres un malnacido sin corazón, ¿no es así?

Durante unos instantes algo brilló en los ojos de él, algo salvaje y peligroso. Fue una mirada que le advirtió que había traspasado un límite invisible que Naruto había establecido entre ambos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había visto a nadie que pudiera formar parte de la familia de él en la catedral. Quizá había una razón que ella desconocía por la cual la familia Uzumaki no había asistido a la boda de Naruto. Su padre no le había ofrecido mucha información sobre aquel hombre con el que había comenzado a hacer negocios. Sólo le había dicho que era un multimillonario que se había hecho a sí mismo y que tenía una inmensa fortuna.

—Sí que soy un malnacido —contestó él—. Como estoy seguro de que ya sabías.

—No… yo…

Hinata pensó que había creado un gran embrollo de todo aquello. Se preguntó si Naruto realmente pensaba que ella había animado a Sakura a huir de su boda porque él era un hijo ilegítimo.

—Y sobre la familia, eso fue lo que creí que estaba consiguiendo con la relación que mantenía con tu hermana… una futura familia —comentó Uzumaki.

Ella no se había percatado de haberse movido, pero de alguna manera había acabado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, tanto física como mentalmente.

—Mira, Saku sólo hizo lo que yo le dije que hiciera.

Si los ojos de Uzumaki habían reflejado frialdad con anterioridad, en aquel momento eran puro hielo.

—¿Le dijiste que no se casara conmigo? ¿Qué te dio el derecho a intervenir? —¡Ella no te amaba!

—Ah, sí, amor… esa palabra que parece ser extremadamente importante para

ti.

—Es mucho más que una palabra —protestó Hinata—. Es algo vital. Mira, quizá Sakura y yo sólo compartamos un padre, pero ella sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña. Yo sólo tenía cinco años cuando ella nació y, cuando no había cumplido ni un día, mi padre ya me la puso en los brazos.

En aquel momento Hinata se había enamorado de Sakura y había jurado que, si alguna vez su hermana la necesitaba, la ayudaría, la protegería, la mantendría alejada del peligro. Y había sido fiel a ese juramento durante casi veintiún años.

—¡No podía permitir que la hicieras infeliz!

Al recordar a la familia pensó que en otro lugar la necesitaban más. —Debería ir a buscar a mi padre… ver cómo está Mebuki. ¿Sabes dónde están? —No los encontrarás. Se marcharon hace media hora.

—¿Se han marchado? Entonces las cosas se han tranquilizado ahí fuera, ¿no es así? ¿Se han ido los paparazis…?

Hinata no terminó aquella esperanzada pregunta, ya que Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Les mandé a su hotel en una limusina. Supongo que los encargados de seguridad se asegurarían de que pasaran a través de la muchedumbre, pero no la prensa todavía espera fuera.

—Si no se han ido, ¿por qué exponer a mi padre y a Mebuki ante ellos? Los has mandado ahí fuera para enfrentarlos a esa muchedumbre…

—No quería que estuvieran aquí.

La completa indiferencia de Naruto fue muy impactante.

—La prensa ya no estará interesada en tus padres. Ahora ya saben que la boda nunca se celebró y sospechan que la verdadera historia está aquí dentro, no con ellos.

Repentinamente, ante el asombro y la incredulidad de Hinata, Uzumaki esbozó una de sus devastadoras sonrisas, una de ésas que provocaba que ella sintiera las rodillas débiles y que se le alterara el corazón.

—Ahora querrán saber de ti —comentó él. —¿De mí? ¿Por qué querrían saber nada de mí?

—Saben que fuiste tú la que fue a la catedral en vez de Sakura. También te vieron salir de allí conmigo. Querrán saber por qué no se celebró la boda y qué parte has jugado tú en todo ello.

_**Continuara**_**…**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Yo? Hinata pensó que Naruto no podía estar hablando en serio. Había pensado que sabía por qué el Forajido había insistido en celebrar el banquete. Un inflexible orgullo le había obligado a mantener la cabeza en alto y le había impedido admitir que algo había salido mal. Estaba decidido a lograr que nadie pensara que le había importado lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

Le había dicho directamente que su planeado matrimonio con Sakura no había sido otra cosa que un matrimonio de conveniencia y le mostraba al mundo lo poco que le importaba el abandono de su novia al seguir adelante con el banquete de la boda. Pero seguramente que, como para ella, aquello también suponía una prueba de aguante para él. Todos los miraban y cada movimiento que hacía era observado y comentado.

Sonrió de nuevo. Fue una sonrisa que iluminó su cara pero no sus ojos, los cuales continuaron reflejando una gran frialdad.

Hinata se estremeció bajo aquella mirada, pero otras partes de su cuerpo, partes más femeninas e íntimas, estaban respondiendo ante el poder de la sonrisa de aquel hombre.

Bastaba con que él curvara levemente los labios para que la calidez se apoderara de su cuerpo y para que se le acelerara el corazón. Nunca antes su mente había entrado en una lucha tan intensa con sus sentidos. Sabía que su parte inteligente debía ser la más fuerte y debía apartar cualquier discusión sin ningún problema. Pero en aquel momento era su parte irracional, emocional… completamente sensual… la que estaba ganando.

Podía decirse a sí misma que se estaba imaginando cosas, que ningún hombre podía tener tal impacto sobre ella en tan poco tiempo. Podía repetírselo una y otra vez para tratar de metérselo en su estúpida cabeza, pero incluso cuando pensó que había tenido éxito, seguía deseando que él la mirara con aquellos brillantes ojos y que volviera a sonreír.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado no perder el banquete que ya había sido preparado.

—No acordamos nada… tú estableciste que las cosas serían así. —Así que, si te pidiera que bailaras… ¿me dirías que no? —¿Bailar?

Hinata se preguntó si Naruto estaba loco.

Como si los músicos les hubieran oído, la música comenzó a sonar en la sala contigua. Confundida, ella parpadeó y observó cómo Uzumaki le tendió la mano.

—También contraté a unos músicos —comentó él, esbozando una mueca—. Y tampoco pretendo malgastarlos. Baila conmigo, Hinata.

—No… no puedo.

—¿No puedes? —preguntó Naruto en un tono de voz que dejaba claro que le resultaba imposible comprender su respuesta—. ¿O no quieres?

La mano que había tendido él todavía estaba entre ambos. La anchura de su palma tentó a Hinata a poner su mano en ella, a sentir su calidez y la fortaleza de sus músculos. Para evitar hacerlo, apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la carne. El dolor que le causó le hizo percatarse de que aquello estaba ocurriendo, de que no era un sueño.

—¡No debería bailar contigo!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él con dureza.

—¡Se supone que debes empezara bailar con tu novia… con tu esposa! —Pero mi novia está a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Dime una cosa…

El tono de voz de Naruto cambió abruptamente al acercarse a ella. Bajó la mano y Hinata se percató de lo decepcionada que se había quedado ante ello. En realidad sí que había querido tomar su mano y sentir la calidez y la fuerza que ésta desprendía.

—Si éste no fuera el día de mi boda, si nos hubiéramos conocido otro día, en otro momento, y yo te hubiera pedido que bailaras conmigo… ¿dirías que sí? Si ésta fuera una fiesta en la que simplemente nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿bailarías entonces conmigo?

Hinata respondió para sí misma que desde luego que lo haría. Se apresuró a cerrar los ojos, temerosa de que él pudiera leerle los pensamientos con la mirada y de que descubriera lo rápidamente que había caído bajo su hechizo.

—¿Lo harías?

Naruto estaba tan cerca de ella en aquel momento que le hubiera bastado con murmurar la pregunta para ser oído. La fragancia de su cuerpo la atormentaba y le hizo pensar en la realidad de la carne y la musculatura que se escondía bajo el elegante traje que llevaba él.

—Hinata, contéstame… —Sí… sí, lo haría.

—Entonces ven… —ordenó Naruto, tendiéndole de nuevo la mano. Pero en aquella ocasión no lo hizo con un gesto amable, sino de forma autocrática—, ¿Por qué pelear? —continuó al percatarse de que ella vacilaba—. No hay necesidad de hacerlo.

Hinata se estaba haciendo a sí misma la misma pregunta. Pero el problema era que no sabía contra quién estaba luchando, si contra Naruto o contra ella misma.

Tenía muy pocas dudas de que aquello era algo pasajero; él sólo estaba buscando una distracción, algo que le ocupara la mente para no pensar en el hecho de que había sido plantado en el altar.

Incluso si realmente era indiferente ante lo que había ocurrido, el rechazo en público debía de haber afectado por lo menos a su orgullo masculino. Y por eso quería algo con lo que distraerse.

Y ella era la persona que había estado más cerca.

Pero si era sincera, tenía que admitir que no le importaba que fuera ésa la verdadera razón… si significaba que podía tener aquella noche. Si podía estar con Naruto durante unas horas…

—Está bien —concedió sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. No estaba segura de adonde iba a llevar aquello. Sólo sabía que siempre se arrepentiría si rechazaba el ofrecimiento de Uzumaki—. Está bien… bailemos.

Cuando Naruto le tomó la mano y sintió la calidez y la fuerza de sus dedos, el pequeño vuelco que le dio el corazón le dijo que había tomado la decisión correcta. La decisión que provocó que aguantara la respiración en anticipación a lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Incluso aunque al finalizar el día, cuando el reloj marcara las doce, su carruaje se convirtiera en una calabaza y su ropa en harapos, aquella noche Cenicienta iba a asistir al baile. Iba a bailar con el príncipe y, si a medianoche todo terminaba, demostrando así que era la fantasía que ella sospechaba, por lo menos habría tenido una noche.

—Bailemos —dijo Naruto con la satisfacción reflejada en la voz.

A Hinata se le alteró la sangre en las venas. Se olvidó incluso de cómo le dolían los pies y de cómo las tiras de sus elegantes zapatos se le estaban clavando en la carne mientras se dirigía con él hacia la sala donde estaba el baile.

Pero cuando pasaron por las grandes puertas de madera que daban al exterior, se percató de que éstas estaban abiertas y vio que al final de las escaleras había una gran limusina con el motor encendido, claramente esperando a algún invitado que se marchaba antes de tiempo.

Comenzó a andar más despacio y le cambió el ánimo. Afuera ya había oscurecido y ello le recordó que aquel increíble día, en el que nada había salido como había esperado, estaba comenzando a llegar a su fin. Y no pudo olvidar que, en el refugio que ofrecía su habitación de hotel, su padre y Mebuki estarían sintiendo las repercusiones de los hechos acontecidos aquel día.

Y por muy encantador que fuera, o no, Naruto seguía siendo la persona implacable que se había ganado su famoso apodo. El hombre cuyas conexiones con su padre habían convertido a Hiashi Hyuga en la sombra del hombre que un día fue.

—¿Hinata?

Naruto había detectado su cambio de humor y la manera en la que había aminorado el paso. Se detuvo y la miró sobre su hombro. Pero no se dio la vuelta.

—Quizá debería regresar —sugirió ella. —No.

—Pero debería comprobar cómo está mi padre… —¡No! —espetó él—. No te vas a marchar.

—Pero Naruto, creo que debería hacerlo. Así que si pudieras arreglarlo para que un coche viniera…

Impresionada, Hinata dejó de hablar al observar cómo él negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y la dura mueca que esbozó con su bella boca.

—No va a haber ningún coche.

—Oh, pero seguro que tienes más de uno… —comenzó a protestar ella. Pero emitió un grito ahogado al percatarse de lo que realmente había dicho Naruto.

No había dicho que no tuviera otro coche, sino que no habría ningún otro coche. No le estaba diciendo que iba a ser difícil conseguirle un medio de transporte, sino que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a haber ningún coche? —preguntó, clavando sus tacones en el suelo tanto física como mentalmente. Se negó a moverse.

Trató de soltar su mano de la de él cuando pareció que Naruto pretendía continuar andando. Pero Uzumaki la agarró con más fuerza.

—¡No puedes mantenerme aquí!

—Pensé que querías quedarte —contestó él con una dulce voz.

Dulce voz que no iba acompañada por la advertencia que reflejaron sus ojos y que provocó que Hinata se estremeciera. Se preguntó a sí misma si quería quedarse. Hacía un momento había estado muy segura, pero había comenzado a planteárselo.

—Creo que tal vez…

—Creo que tal vez, no —la interrumpió Naruto—. No te pidieron que fueras con ellos, así que no tienes ninguna necesidad de marcharte… no hasta que yo te lo diga.

¡Aquello era demasiado! Al oír la arrogante declaración de Uzumaki, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara con desafío.

—¿Qué te da el derecho de decir cuándo puedo ir o venir?

Naruto se dijo a sí mismo que se había equivocado al actuar de aquella manera. Ella no iba a permitirle que se saliera con la suya. Un inesperado sentimiento de admiración se apoderó de su mente al percatarse del desafío que reflejaban los ojos de aquella mujer. Si no tenía cuidado, la iba a perder, y no quería permitir que se apartara de él… no hasta asegurarse de que era suya. En aquel momento Hinata parecía una yegua nerviosa, exactamente igual a las yeguas de pura sangre que él criaba.

Aquella hermana Hyuga suponía un gran desafío, un desafío más grande del que había imaginado. Y lo cierto era que le gustaba la idea. Hinata era mucho más interesante que su hermana. El resultado final haría que el esfuerzo mereciera la pena.

—No es que tenga el derecho…

Hinata no sabía si la mueca que estaba esbozando Naruto era de diversión o de admiración ante su descaro al desafiarlo.

—Quizá no esté preparado para soltarte —comentó finalmente él.

Aquella respuesta no se parecía en nada a la que ella había esperado oír. Se quedó impresionada, incapaz de creer que lo hubiera oído bien. Se preguntó si realmente había dicho…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ya te lo he dicho; estás aquí porque quiero que estés aquí.

Y él siempre obtenía lo que quería. Pero lo que Hinata no comprendía era por qué la quería allí, qué quería de ella.

—Así que te vas a quedar hasta que yo te diga que te puedes marchar —dijo Naruto, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento brusco.

Impresionada, ella gritó.

—Vamos, Hinata —se burló él—. ¿Qué crees que te voy a hacer? ¿Crees que voy a violarte aquí mismo, delante de todos mis invitados?

Entonces comenzó a acariciarle la mano que le tenía agarrada. Ella sintió cómo cada nervio de su cuerpo se alteraba.

—Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, para que bailes y compartas la velada conmigo.

Pero Hinata sólo podía pensar en que él le había dicho que quizá no estaba preparado para soltarla. Incluso se mareó al repetírselo una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Se preguntó a quién estaba tratando de engañar. En realidad ella misma quería quedarse. Cenicienta quería quedarse en el baile… y quería pasar más tiempo con aquel hombre que, si no era el Príncipe Azul, era desde luego el más encantador, glamuroso y devastador macho que había visto en toda su vida. Ya no tenía tanto miedo ni estaba tan preocupada como lo había estado hacía unos minutos, pero le dio un vuelco el estómago al pensar en la velada que tenía por delante.

Se preguntó a sí misma si podía manejar aquella situación, si podía soportar a un hombre como Naruto. La clase de hombre que estaba a años luz de cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido con anterioridad y que vivía la clase de vida que ella jamás había experimentado. También se preguntó si podría soportar siquiera una noche en su compañía y si podría perdonárselo a sí misma si se acobardaba en aquel momento.

Todo había cambiado. Increíblemente, parecía que Naruto también sentía algo. Su cerebro le estaba diciendo que se marchara de allí mientras pudiera, mientras que su parte femenina le estaba suplicando que se quedara. Y la tensión resultante de la guerra entre ambas posturas parecía que la iba a partir en dos.

A su lado, él le colocó la mano sobre su pecho para que ella pudiera contar cada latido de su corazón mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

—Sólo un baile, belleza. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? —le preguntó.

Y cuando le sonrió, ella supo que estaba perdida. Sólo había una respuesta que podía dar.

—No, desde luego que no es mucho pedir.

Sólo un baile… Pero Hinata se preguntó si supondría el fin o el inicio de algo. Sólo sabía que no iba a ser capaz de descansar hasta que no lo descubriera.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

¿Un fin o un inicio?

El banquete ya había terminado y todos se habían marchado, pero Hinata seguía sin conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban desde la terraza a la piscina, ansiosa por llegar a la parte más baja del jardín donde podría esconderse entre las sombras y la oscuridad. Necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas y respirar profundamente, para calmar sus acaloradas mejillas y tranquilizarse.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Tiempo para controlar sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en un banco de madera junto a la piscina y se quitó los zapatos. Suspiró profundamente al liberar sus pies de la presión que éstos habían estado ejerciendo sobre ellos. Deseó poder liberarse tan fácilmente de la confusión que se había apoderado de su mente.

Se suponía que ella era la sensata, la hija equilibrada de la familia Hyuga. Nunca antes se había sentido de aquella manera. Nunca antes había experimentado una explosión de sensaciones tan intensa como la que le había estallado en la cara cuando había conocido a Naruto Uzumaki.

Levantó la mirada y observó la luna, cuyo reflejo iluminaba el agua de la piscina. Apenas conocía a Naruto, sólo había estado en su compañía durante unas horas, pero aun así él la había alterado por completo.

Ninguna de las pocas relaciones sentimentales que había tenido con anterioridad le había afectado tanto. Nada la había preparado para sentir aquellas intensas emociones.

Y ésa era la razón por la que se encontraba allí, en la oscuridad, tratando de respirar profundamente para calmarse. Quería centrarse, quería ver si podía encontrar a la Hinata que había pensado que era o ver si esa Hinata había sido destruida por aquel pasional y sensual volcán que había entrado en erupción en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Y todo aquello estaba causado por el peor hombre de todo el mundo. Un hombre en el que no confiaba y que realmente ni siquiera le caía bien. Un hombre que hacía honor a su apodo, el Forajido, tanto en su vida laboral como en la privada.

—¿Hinata?

Aquella preciosa voz de hombre la devolvió a la realidad. La voz había provenido de la terraza que había sobre ella y por supuesto, había sabido instantáneamente quién era. Aquel tono, aquel acento, el verdadero sonido de su voz se había quedado grabado en su mente y era imposible esperar borrarlo.

—¡Hinata!

Ella quería quedarse callada y allí escondida. No se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a él, sobre todo no en aquel momento en el que estaban a solas, ya que no había nadie más… nadie que pudiera diluir el poderoso impacto de la presencia de Naruto.

Había observado la flota de elegantes coches que habían llegado a la puerta de la casa y había visto cómo los invitados se habían ido marchando. Durante todo el tiempo, Uzumaki la había mantenido a su lado, la había tomado del brazo mientras se despedía de sus invitados. Cada vez que aparecía un coche, ella había deseado que fuera su oportunidad para escapar, para marcharse y volver al hotel, donde podría entrar en su habitación y reflexionar acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Tenía que esperar por un coche, ya que como dama de honor no había llevado bolso, ni dinero… no había llevado nada consigo. Así que dependía completamente de lo que decidiera Naruto.

Pero éste no había pedido ningún coche para ella. En vez de ello, había parecido satisfecho de tenerla a su lado. Pero ella se había cansado y le había agarrado el brazo con fuerza.

—Espero que pronto tengas un coche preparado para mí —había comenzado a decir—. Necesito regresar…

Dejó de hablar al ver que él negaba con la cabeza. —Todavía no.

—¿Todavía no? —repitió, impresionada—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Tenemos cosas de las que hablar —contestó él. —¿Ah, sí?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla. —Sí.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, él se dio la vuelta para despedirse de uno más de sus invitados. Todo lo que Hinata pudo hacer fue esperar y observar cómo todos los demás invitados se marchaban mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo que Uzumaki le había dicho… que quizá no estaba preparado para soltarla y que ella estaba allí porque él quería.

Cuando Naruto le había dicho aquello, se lo había tomado como un cumplido, pero en aquel momento no estaba tan segura de que lo fuera. Se preguntó si había estado allí toda la tarde porque él había querido utilizar su compañía para distraerse de la puñalada pública que Sakura le había dado a su orgullo… o si estaba allí como una prisionera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Haberse quedado callada no había funcionado. Él había sabido que había estado allí durante todo el tiempo. O eso, o un leve movimiento del cual ni siquiera se había percatado de hacer la había delatado.

Con sólo oír las pisadas de él acercándose a ella, se estremeció. —Necesitaba un descanso… respirar aire fresco.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Ha sido un día muy largo —respondió Naruto, dejando claro con el tono de su voz que aquel banquete también había sido muy pesado y tenso para él.

Se sentó junto a ella. Hinata respiró la leve fragancia de su piel e instantáneamente se sintió transportada a los momentos que había vivido con anterioridad dentro de la preciosa casa de él… cuando la había sujetado en sus brazos mientras bailaban. Había estado tan cerca de Naruto que había sentido su respiración en la piel al haber acercado éste la cabeza a la suya. También había sentido cómo le latía el corazón, y ello había provocado que se le acelerara el pulso.

Se había sentido rodeada por aquel hombre, cercada por su abrazo, perdida ante la caricia de su mano. Y aquella sensación la había agobiado. No le gustaba la manera en la que él le hacía sentir, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba con ansias…

Era una sensación que, inquietantemente, se estaba apoderando de nuevo de ella al acercarse Naruto otra vez a su cuerpo. Tuvo que contenerse para no acercar la mano y tocarle el brazo. Quería sentir la calidez de su piel, inhalar su fragancia cada vez que respiraba. Quería saber qué sabor tenía aquella hermosa boca y cómo sería acariciar aquel pelo oscuro. Lo deseaba muchísimo, aunque al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba sentirse tan fuera de control.

—Pero los invitados eran todos tus amigos…

Iba a haber añadido «y familia», pero recordó la reacción que había tenido él con anterioridad y se tragó aquellas palabras, ya que no sabía si era seguro decirlas o no.

—¿Si fueran mis verdaderos amigos realmente, crees que hubiera tenido que seguir adelante con la farsa de celebrar el banquete de una boda que no se ha llevado a cabo? Demasiados eran socios de negocios, gente a la que es importante que conozca.

—Es una forma muy cínica de aproximarse. —Yo soy un hombre muy cínico.

La severidad del tono de voz de Naruto provocó que ella tuviera que contener la respiración ante el impulso de preguntar qué le había hecho ser de aquella manera, qué le había convertido en un hombre que consideraba el matrimonio como un acuerdo de negocios, como la manera de conseguir un heredero sin que el amor estuviera de por medio. Pero sus instintos le advirtieron de que él no recibiría bien aquella pregunta y no quería arriesgarse a ejercer demasiada presión sobre el Forajido, ya que no sabía cuál sería su humor. Era mejor tener cuidado.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que para convertirte en cínico primero tienes que ser un idealista y que es la pérdida de esos ideales la que crea la desilusión —comentó Hinata.

—¿De verdad?

La risotada que emitió Naruto provocó que Hinata se estremeciera.

—Entonces yo creo que debo de ser la excepción que confirma la regla. Nací sin ningún ideal que perder. Y si los tuve, no debieron durar mucho.

—Eso parece muy triste.

—Mientras que tú naciste con estrellas en los ojos y creyendo en los cuentos de hadas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Naruto.

—No creo en los cuentos de hadas —contestó ella—. Con el ejemplo de mi madre y mi padre sería una estúpida si creyera en ese tipo de cosas, ¿no crees?

Naruto había olvidado que ella era la hija de la primera mujer de Hyuga. El matrimonio que había terminado en divorcio.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Ocurrió Mebuki —contestó Hinata con frialdad—. Desde el momento en el que apareció en la vida de mi padre, éste no pudo pensar con claridad. Comenzó a tener una relación con ella… y cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de Saku, le pidió el divorcio a mi madre.

—¿Y cómo te hizo sentir aquello?

—¿Cómo crees que me hizo sentir? Tienes que comprender que yo sólo tenía cuatro años… y había perdido a mi papi. Nos había abandonado para marcharse a vivir con otra persona.

¡Oh, él lo entendía demasiado bien! Mucho mejor de lo que ella podía imaginarse.

—¿No quisiste estar con él… vivir en Londres? Hinata lo miró completamente desconcertada. —No hubiera querido hacerlo —contestó. Entonces vio cómo Luzón frunció levemente el ceño, confundido.

—Era lo último que yo quería —explicó—. Además, Petra no me hubiera querido y yo deseaba quedarme con mi madre. Ella me necesitaba.

—¿Se lo tomó muy mal?

—¡Eso es quedarse corto! Mi padre le rompió el corazón y durante mucho tiempo ella casi se rindió ante todo.

—¿Y aun así tú sigues creyendo en el amor? A Hinata le brillaron los ojos con intensidad.

—Las cosas no permanecieron de aquella manera. Mi madre finalmente conoció a alguien. Llevan casados diez años y jamás la he visto más contenta. Y aunque Mebuki no es el tipo de persona que yo elegiría… mi padre la adora y desde que está con ella no ha vuelto a mirar a ninguna otra mujer. Mi padre y mi madre se casaron con la persona equivocada la primera vez. Así que… sí, me gustaría pensar que ahí fuera hay alguien para nosotros.

—¿Hay alguien para ti?

—¿Para mí?

Hinata pareció ponerse nerviosa ante aquella pregunta y lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos. Y repentinamente él sintió un cierto desasosiego al pensar que tal vez ella se estuviera viendo con algún hombre. Aunque no dudaba que podía lograr que se olvidara de cualquier rival si éste existía. Simplemente sería un obstáculo en el camino del que se tendría que deshacer.

—No… no hay nadie —contestó ella, medio cerrando los ojos.

A Naruto le satisfizo que Hinata no viera la sonrisita que no pudo evitar esbozar. Por lo menos Sakura le había dicho la verdad cuando le había contado que su hermana no tenía ningún compromiso. Pero al bajar ella la cabeza pudo ver con claridad el desafortunado y poco favorecedor peinado que llevaba. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Ven aquí… —dijo con dulzura.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

Deliberadamente, él mantuvo su mirada durante unos segundos y se preguntó si ella era consciente de que sus pensamientos eran muy transparentes, que se leían en sus ojos. Hinata pensaba que iba a besarla; lo tenía escrito por toda la cara. Pensaba que iba a besarla y, si lo hacía, no se iba a resistir. De hecho, quería que la besara. Lo deseaba tanto que hasta sus labios se había separado en anticipación… Podía besarla en aquel momento y ella no haría nada para detenerlo. Todo lo contrario, le animaría activamente.

Y precisamente aquélla era la razón por la que no iba a hacerlo. Deseaba besarla. Era bastante sorprendente, incluso impresionante, lo mucho que anhelaba hacerlo. Pero no se iba a dejar llevar por aquel deseo. En aquel momento Hinata estaba interesada, incluso deseosa, pero él quería que estuviera más que eso. Quería que estuviera ansiosa, entusiasmada… quería que tuviera hambre y necesidad de él. Deseaba tenerla completamente enganchada a él.

Aquella hermana Hyuga no se le iba a escapar, no iba a dejarlo plantado en el altar.

—Tienes que quitarte esto… —dijo, acercando su mano al pelo de ella. Comenzó a quitarle las horquillas, las muchas horquillas que llevaba y que sujetaban el moño.

Le quitó una a una con cuidado de no hacerle daño y las fue tirando sobre la hierba que rodeaba la piscina. Aunque aparentemente estaba concentrado en deshacerle el moño, no pudo evitar percatarse de que la expresión de la cara de ella había cambiado. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y algo muy parecido a la decepción se había apoderado de ellos.

Precisamente lo que él había estado buscando.

Al ir quitándole las horquillas, se percató de lo suave que tenía el pelo; lo tenía increíblemente sedoso. Cuando por fin le deshizo el moño y el pelo cayó sobre la cara y los hombros de ella, percibió una suave fragancia, una mezcla de un aroma cítrico y un perfume intensamente femenino. De inmediato, sintió cómo la sensualidad se apoderó de su cuerpo al recordar que aquélla era la misma fragancia que había desprendido la piel de Hinata mientras habían bailado. La sensación que sintió fue tan inesperada, tan poderosa, que por un momento se detuvo y trató de controlar la masculina y primitiva reacción de su cuerpo.

—Me sorprende que no tengas un dolor de cabeza terrible tras haber tenido el pelo peinado en un moño tan tirante durante todo el día —se forzó en comentar con calma mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Lo he… tenido —admitió ella—. He estado toda la tarde deseando quitarme las horquillas.

Instintivamente dobló el cuello y presionó el cráneo contra los dedos de él. Agitó la cabeza para sentir la libertad que le ofrecía tener el pelo suelto.

—Me siento mucho mejor.

Naruto mantuvo una lucha consigo mismo para tratar de refrenar la necesidad que sintió de entrelazar los dedos en la melena de Hinata, de agarrarla por el pelo y sujetarla en el lugar exacto para besarla a continuación. Pero sí se permitió acariciarle algunos mechones. Se percató de que le quedaba mucho mejor el pelo suelto que el tirante moño que había llevado durante toda la tarde.

—¿Entonces por qué te hiciste ese peinado?

—Oh, fue idea de Mebuki. Ella planeó todo para esta boda. Quería que fuera perfecta para…

Al dejar Hinata de hablar. Naruto se percató de la incertidumbre que reflejaron sus ojos al mirarlo y de cómo se mordió el labio inferior.

—Puedes decir su nombre —dijo—. El mundo no se va a detener porque menciones a tu hermana. Así que todo tenía que ser perfecto para una boda a la que Sakura no iba a presentarse.

—No…

Aquello provocó que Hinata se mordiera aún más el labio inferior. Incapaz de contenerse, él le puso un dedo en la boca para que dejara de morderse el labio.

—No hagas eso —ordenó tanto para ella como para él mismo, ya que en cuanto tocó su suave piel deseó acariciarle los labios.

La necesidad de saborearla, de sentir la calidez de su boca en la suya propia se apoderó de él y despertó todos sus sentidos. Quería tomar aquella boca y besarla, besarla hasta que se rindiera ante la pasión que despertaba en ella. Pero se contuvo. Y por la manera en la que Hinata frunció el ceño supo que la había provocado.

—No creo que mi hermana pretendiera dejarte plantado en el altar cuando accedió a casarse contigo.

—¿No crees?

—No —contestó ella, sintiendo cómo las manos de Naruto continuaban acariciándole el pelo. Ante las caricias de él, un hormigueo le recorrió la piel.

Había estado muy segura de que Naruto había pretendido besarla hacía sólo un momento. La manera en la que le había mirado la boca había provocado que se le quedara la garganta seca.

—Quería que la boda comenzara con… te quería a ti. —Hasta que tú la convenciste de lo contrario.

Algo había cambiado y había alterado la atmósfera de manera significativa. Mientras hablaba, Naruto detuvo la mano y dejó de acariciarle el pelo. Sin sentir aquellas delicadas caricias, Hinata se vio embargada por un intenso frío. Había habido algo de lo que se había olvidado, algo que su mente había apartado, pero al mismo tiempo era algo en lo que debía haber estado pensando durante todo el tiempo. No era probable que un hombre como Uzumaki fuera simplemente a aceptar una relación platónica. Desde luego que no con la mujer con la que había planeado casarse.

—¡No!

Reaccionando instintivamente, apartó la cabeza de las manos de él. —¡Déjalo!

Naruto levantó ambas manos, pero la oscura burla que reflejaron sus ojos hizo que el gesto de aparente rendición no tuviera sentido.

—¿Y exactamente qué es, querida, lo que tengo que dejar? —preguntó, tratando de provocar.

—Si crees que quiero ser atacada por alguien que fue el amante de mi hermana… o que voy a dejar meterse en mi cama a cualquier hombre que acaba de dejar la de Sakura… estás muy equivocado. Yo…

A Hinata se le apagó la voz. Se sintió avergonzada al ver la expresión de la cara de él y cómo frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del estúpido error que había cometido. Se mordió la lengua y agradeció la manera en la que las sombras de la noche ocultaban lo mucho que se había ruborizado.

—Te sugeriría, señorita, que por lo menos esperaras a que te invitara a mi cama antes de que rechaces cualquier oferta con la indignación de una virgen horrorizada —contestó él con gran frialdad—. Que sepas que jamás me acosté con tu hermana.

—¿No? —preguntó Hinata, avergonzada y ruborizada. —No. Quizá ése fue mi error. —¿Tu error? ¿Qué clase de error?

Insegura, ella se percató de que había perdido todo control sobre su lengua, ya que parecía que no podía pararse a pensar antes de hablar. El nerviosismo le hacía decir cosas antes de tener tiempo de considerar si eran prudentes o incluso apropiadas. Quería demostrarle a Naruto que no era la torpe e ingenua muchacha que había aparentado ser.

La torpe e ingenua muchacha que había imaginado que él se le estaba insinuando cuando en realidad sólo había estado jugando con ella.

—¿Crees que sólo porque se hubiera acostado contigo no iba a ser capaz de alejarse de ti? ¿Que al haber sentido cómo haces el amor se hubiera convertido en adicta a ello y se hubiera quedado a tu lado para obtener más?

—Nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad? Y creo que te sientes muy aliviada de que ése haya sido el caso. Sé que yo lo estoy.

—¿Aliviado?

Confundida y horrorizada, Hinata frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender lo que había querido decir él.

Era imposible que Naruto le hubiera leído los sentimientos y que supiera que ella había sentido algo parecido a la tranquilidad al enterarse de que no se había acostado con Sakura.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué demonios iría a sentirme aliviada?

—Porque, como has dicho tan elocuentemente hace sólo un momento, no vas a dejar meterse en tu cama a ningún hombre que acabe de salir de la de tu hermana. Y ahora que ya sabes que Sakura y yo jamás fuimos amantes, eres libre para satisfacer tus propias necesidades… cosa que, estoy seguro, es lo que quieres hacer.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

El rechazo ante la arrogante afirmación de él fue como un grito en su cabeza. Había abierto la boca para dejarlo salir por sus labios cuando una tardía corriente de sentido común le impidió hacerlo. Recuperando un poco de control, se forzó en mirarlo a la cara y logró mantenerse calmada a pesar de la burla que reflejaban sus ojos.

—También dije que no quería que me atacaran…

—Ambos sabemos que yo no te estaba atacando. Jamás he atacado a una mujer y desde luego que no era lo que estaba haciendo. En realidad, tú estabas disfrutando…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —contestó Hinata, preguntándose a sí misma por qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Se estaba delatando con cada cosa que decía.

El no creía ni una palabra de las que ella decía: la escéptica expresión de su bella cara y la manera tan cínica con la que levantó una ceja lo dejaron claro.

—Me alivió que me soltaras el pelo… con aquel moño me sentía como si me lo estuvieran arrancando de raíz. Y tú fuiste lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarme… —logró decir ella—. Y… obviamente fue un alivio…

—Obviamente —confirmó Naruto de manera irónica.

A continuación volvió a guardar silencio y esperó a que ella dijera algo más. Pero no había nada que Hinata pudiera decir, nada que no la condenara aún más ni que no la hiciera parecer más tonta de lo que claramente él pensaba que era.

—Y eso es todo.

—Desde luego —respondió él, dejando claro con la manera en la que arrastró las palabras que no creía en absoluto que aquello fuera todo.

—Cualquier otra cosa está sólo dentro de tu imaginación.

La manera en la que Naruto inclinó la cabeza en lo que parecía un gesto de concesión, pero que en realidad era todo lo contrario, fue el colmo. Hinata pensó que no podía permanecer allí sentada durante más tiempo viendo la diversión que reflejaban los ojos de él y escuchando la burla que su voz no podía ocultar.

—Y ahora me gustaría regresar al hotel —dijo, tratando de levantarse.

Pero se había olvidado de la manera en la que le habían dolido los pies. La dolorosa presión que sus zapatos hablan ejercido sobre éstos había sido la razón por la cual se había quedado descalza nada más sentarse. Pero se le habían hinchado los pies y, al tratar de levantarse, éstos le dolieron aún más. No pudo evitar emitir un grito de aflicción al sentir cómo el dolor le recorría los pies. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Naruto, levantándose de inmediato y sujetándola—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mis pies… —contestó ella, abriendo los ojos.

Aquello fue todo lo que logró decir. Miró a Natuto a la cara y vio en ésta reflejada lo que parecía una sincera preocupación.

—¿Tus pies? —dijo él, mirando hacia abajo y aparentemente percatándose por primera vez de que ella estaba descalza—. Vuelve a sentarte.

Entonces la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo y Hinata suspiró, aliviada.

—Déjame ver… —ordenó Naruto, poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella. Le tomó los pies y los colocó en una posición adecuada para que les diera la luz.

Con el corazón acelerado, Hinata sintió cómo le acariciaba su dolorida y amoratada piel.

—¡Madre de Dios! —exclamó él—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

El cambio de humor de Naruto fue tan repentino que ella levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

—Mis zapatos… —contestó, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—¡Tus zapatos! —espetó Naruto sin ninguna amabilidad. Parecía estar muy enfadado, incluso consternado—. Te pones zapatos que le hacen esto a tus pies.

Parpadeando, Hinata miró el pie que él estaba sujetando en alto para que ella lo viera. Las ampollas eran mucho peores de lo que había esperado. Tenía parte del pie en carne viva y algunas de las ampollas se le habían reventado.

—No me había dado cuenta de que los tenía tan mal.

Pero Naruto no estaba escuchando. En vez de ello había agarrado los zapatos y los estaba observando con el ceño fruncido. Con lo delicados que éstos parecían, resultaba casi imposible creer que hubieran podido hacerle tanto daño.

—¿Qué demonios te poseyó para decidir llevar puestos unos instrumentos de tortura como éstos? Debías haber sabido que te iban a hacer mucho daño.

—No me molestaban cuando me los probé. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones… ni tantas tiras.

En realidad, Hinata no había pretendido llevar aquellos zapatos, pero el estrés del día y la sucesión de eventos habían hecho imposible que encontrara unos más cómodos que ponerse.

—Bailaste conmigo… —comentó él. —Sí, lo hice. Pero…

Hinata no sabía adonde quería llegar él con aquello.

—Bailaste conmigo mientras llevabas puestos estos malditos zapatos. Te destrozaste los pies…

—Yo… —comenzó a decir ella.

La verdad era que no se había dado cuenta. En aquellos momentos se había sentido como si hubiera estado bailando en el aire y no había notado ninguna molestia en los pies. Pero admitirlo era dirigirse hacia una trampa, supondría darle a Naruto más munición para las arrogantes suposiciones que había estado haciendo con anterioridad.

—En aquel momento no me dolían. Sólo empezaron a dolerme cuando salí aquí fuera. Creo que andar sobre la hierba, bajar las escaleras…

Naruto no la creyó, desde luego; la expresión de su cara lo dejó claro. —Ven aquí —ordenó, tendiéndole los brazos.

Cuando ella vaciló, insegura de lo que quería él, Uzumaki murmuró algo y se acercó a su cara. El aroma de aquel hombre la embargó, se apoderó de sus sentidos, y sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se preguntó a sí misma qué estaba haciendo Naruto. Trató de emitir la pregunta en alto, pero aunque abrió la boca para hacerlo le fue imposible. Entonces él se agachó aún más y la tomó en brazos. La levantó del banco y la apoyó sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —logró preguntar ella, confundida e impresionada. La pasión le recorrió las venas debido a la proximidad de él.

—Te voy a llevar dentro —contestó Naruto. Pareció sorprendido ante el hecho de que ella hubiera tenido que preguntar—. Tal y como tienes los pies, no puedes andar, por lo que ésta es la mejor manera de meterte dentro antes de que te hagas más daño.

—Pero…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó él con dureza—, esto es lo que voy a hacer… no hay más que hablar.

Mientras la llevaba en brazos, Hinata pensó que no había nada que hablar en aquel momento, pero cuando estuvieran dentro de la casa, ella tenía muchas cosas que decir.

No pudo ignorar la respuesta de cada célula de su cuerpo ante la proximidad de Naruto. Con la cabeza muy cerca de su pecho, pudo oír cómo le latía el corazón y su propio pulso pareció acelerarse de manera alocada. Iras aquel día tan largo y difícil, sintió ganas de apoyarse en la fortaleza de él, de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Pero un profundo sentimiento de supervivencia no le permitió hacerlo. Había algo en aquella situación que no comprendía, algo oscuro en todo lo que Naruto decía o hacía.

—Aquí…

Al entrar en la casa las luces de ésta cegaron a Hinata tras haber estado tanto tiempo a oscuras en el exterior. Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Uzumaki y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la había subido a la planta de arriba.

Levantó la cabeza al percatarse de que él había abierto una puerta con la pierna. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?

—Estoy tratando de hacer algo por tus pies —contestó Naruto con un cierto toque de burla—. Necesitas lavarte esos cortes y…

—¿En un dormitorio? —preguntó ella, tratando de soltarse y bajar al suelo. Pero antes de que lo lograra. Uzumaki la dejó sobre una cama de matrimonio.

—Necesitaré agua y paños… los tomaré del cuarto de baño —explicó él en un tono de exagerada paciencia que dejó claro la falta de tolerancia de sus palabras—. Quizá necesites esparadrapos y tiritas. Además…

Entonces indicó el resto de la habitación con la mano. Esta estaba decorada en tonos rosas.

—¡Te aseguro que no es mi dormitorio!

Hinata tuvo que admitir que sus pobres pies necesitaban atención, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior y mantuvo silencio. Se dijo a sí misma que no debía permitir que nada de lo que él dijera o hiciera la alterara. Pero no pudo cumplirlo.

Las caricias de Santiago en sus pies al ponerle el antiséptico y las tiritas fueron una maravilla. Pero hubiera sido una mentirosa si no hubiera admitido que lo que más le afectó fue ver a aquel moreno e impresionante hombre arrodillado a sus pies y curándole las heridas con la delicadeza de un amante. Tuvo que contenerse para no acercar la mano y acariciar su sedoso pelo rubio. Cuando el Forajido terminó de curarla, la miró a la cara y esbozó una de aquellas devastadoras sonrisas. Hinata sintió como si se le parara el corazón durante un momento.

—Creo que esto ayudará —comentó él.

—Hará más que ayudar —logró decir ella—. Me siento mucho más aliviada.

—Me alegro —respondió Naruto, levantándose y agarrando el cuenco en el que había llevado agua y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para vaciarlo—. Ahora ya podemos hablar.

—¿Hablar de qué? —quiso saber Hinata.

—Hablar de hacia dónde nos dirigimos desde aquí —contestó él, apoyándose en la puerta.

—Al único lugar al que vamos a dirigirnos es a la planta de abajo… ¡no tengo ningún deseo de estar a solas contigo!

—Pero yo pensé que ése era el plan, querida —comentó Naruto con una fría expresión reflejada en los ojos.

Hinata se preguntó cuál era el verdadero Naruto Luzón… aquel hombre frío y calculador o el amable caballero que le había curado las heridas de sus pies. Y se percató de que el hombre hacia el cual se había sentido atraída era en realidad una farsa. Como una estúpida, había caído en la trampa que él le había puesto.

—¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? No sé de qué estás hablando. No conozco nada acerca de ningún plan.

—¿No? Perdóname si no te creo, querida, pero me niego a creer que tus padres no tuvieran un plan secundario.

—¿Un plan secundario para qué? —preguntó Hinata, planteándose si él se había vuelto loco.

—Ellos debían de saber que era probable que tu hermana fuera a echarse para atrás en el último minuto, o quizá eso era lo que tenían planeado desde el principio. ¿Entonces qué se suponía que debía hacer yo? ¿Mirar a la dama de honor y enamorarme perdidamente de ella para así olvidarme de Sakura?

—No —contestó Hinata, agitando la cabeza—. ¡De ninguna manera! Obviamente Naruto no estaba escuchando.

—Está bien —dijo con frialdad—. Caeré en la trampa. —¿Qué? —preguntó ella, impresionada.

—Se suponía que iba a celebrarse una boda, con una hija de Hyuga como novia. No importa cuál de las dos sea.

Hinata se pellizcó la palma de la mano para convencerse de que aquello estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Debes de estar bromeando!

—Estoy hablando en serio —respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Una novia Hyuga es tan buena como la otra, ya que este matrimonio era sólo uno dinástico…

—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —Hinata se forzó en levantarse, ignorando el intenso dolor de sus pies—. Tanto si era un matrimonio dinástico o no, de conveniencia o de lo que sea… ¡no puedes cambiar una novia por otra a tu antojo!

—Oh, sí que puedo —aseguró él con frialdad—. Un acuerdo es un acuerdo. Nadie incumple su palabra conmigo y se sale con la suya.

¡Pero había sido Sakura la que había incumplido su promesa de matrimonio!

—O quizá esto era lo que tu familia y tú habíais planeado desde el principio. Cebasteis el anzuelo con la hermana más glamurosa, conscientes de que ella iba a huir el día de la boda.

Aquello le llegó a Hinata al corazón. Fue como una bofetada en la cara. Sin que él tuviera que decirlo, estaba claro que la consideraba la menos glamurosa y atractiva de las dos hermanas.

—No había ningún plan. Y yo no tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo. —No tienes otra opción. O lo haces o contemplas cómo tu familia se destruye.

—¿Por qué no me escuchas? No quiero casarme contigo… —contestó ella, que apenas escuchó lo que le había dicho él—. No quiero tener nada contigo.

—Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira. Afuera, junto a la piscina, hubiera podido tomarte si hubiera querido.

—¡No, eso es mentira! Yo jamás…

—Oh. vamos, querida —se burló Naruto—. Si te hubiera besado, tú no te hubieras parado a pensar en tu hermana ni en nadie más. Te hubieras derretido en mis brazos…

Aquello era demasiado. A Hinata no le gustó la sensación de saber que él había sabido cómo se había sentido en realidad. Se sintió manipulada.

—Quizá un beso… ¡pero no esto! ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Es imposible!

—No, no lo es —contestó Naruto—. Yo lo considero algo completamente posible… la solución perfecta. Sakura me dejó plantado, pero tú estás aquí. Y puedes ocupar el lugar de tu hermana.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

¡De ninguna manera! —espetó Hinata—. ¡Eso no va a ocurrir!

—¿Por qué no? —contestó Naruto—. ¿Por qué es algo tan imposible? —Porque… porque no me conoces. Y yo no te conozco a ti. —Sé que me gusta lo que veo y creo que a ti también.

—Bueno, sí… —respondió ella antes de siquiera pararse a pensar en lo tonta que era al admitirlo.

La oscura satisfacción que se reflejó en la cara de él provocó que Hinata temblara.

Se preguntó si Naruto realmente había dicho que le gustaba lo que veía. Siempre había vivido a la sombra de la belleza de su hermana y le impresionó que un hombre como Naruto Uzumaki expresara sus sentimientos tan claramente.

—Debes ver que… —comenzó a decir él.

—No, no. No veo nada porque no hay nada que ver. ¡Nada en absoluto! ¿Cómo puede haberlo cuando no hemos dicho nada, cuando no hemos admitido nada más que el hecho de que nos gusta el aspecto físico de la otra persona? ¿Cómo puede eso significar algo? ¿Cómo puedes reclamar algo tan ridículo, tan absurdo, como el que digas que tú…?

Hinata no podía decirlo. No importaba cuántas veces abriera la boca… no era capaz de repetir la imposible declaración que había realizado él hacía unos momentos.

—¿Que me casaría contigo? —terminó Santiago por ella—. ¿Por qué no? Jamás deseé a tu hermana como te deseo a ti.

—Pero tú… —comenzó a decir Hinata, la cual hizo una pausa cuando se percató de lo que había dicho él—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Por qué debería mentirte, belleza? —contestó Naruto con un dulce tono de voz. La miró profundamente a los ojos.

Ella deseó poder apartar la mirada, pero le resultó imposible retirar la vista de los cautivadores ojos de aquel hombre.

—¿Pero…?

Se sintió mareada y le pareció como si la habitación estuviera dando vueltas a su alrededor.

—¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera me has besado… —Eso es algo que pronto se puede remediar —respondió él. Horrorizada. Hinata observó cómo Naruto se acercó a ella.

—No… —dijo, levantando las manos como para apartar el peligro. Comenzó a echarse para atrás. Pero lo cierto era que dentro de ella sabía que en realidad a quien temía era a ella misma y no a Naruto. Los recuerdos de los momentos que habían vivido en el jardín se habían quedado grabados en su memoria y era consciente de que jamás olvidaría cómo se había sentido al haberse acercado él a ella… cuando había creído que la iba a besar…

Tenía el corazón muy acelerado, tanto que le era imposible pensar con claridad. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que él la hubiera besado en aquel momento y le había dolido mucho cuando en el último instante Naruto se había echado para atrás. Y estaba segura de que él había sabido cómo se había sentido.

Uzumaki se estaba acercando a ella con la mirada fija en su boca. Hinata tenía miedo de su propia reacción, de la manera en la que quizá le respondiera si la besaba.

—¡No! —repitió con más énfasis sin dejar de echarse para atrás—. No, Santiago… yo… ¡oh!

Exclamó al chocar sus piernas contra algo, algo que parecía un lateral de la cama. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el edredón. Se quedó sin aliento.

Observó cómo Naruto continuó acercándose a ella como una elegante pantera consciente de tener a su presa acorralada. Trató de levantarse, pero sintió como si le hubieran quitado todos los huesos de las piernas y no tuviera fuerza para moverse. Y repentinamente él estuvo allí. Se colocó encima de ella y puso las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Por primera vez, al verlo tan de cerca, se percató de que tenía una cicatriz en los nudillos de la mano derecha. Sintió unas intensas ganas de preguntarle cómo se la había hecho.

Pero en aquel preciso momento Naruto dijo su nombre de manera dulce, engatusadora, e instantáneamente ella se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando. La mano que tenía la cicatriz se movió y le acarició la barbilla para a continuación levantarle la cara. Entonces él acercó su boca a la de ella con una deliberada lentitud.

Hinata había dejado de respirar. Tenía la boca dolorosamente seca, así como la garganta paralizada, y no podía tragar saliva. La manera en la que él la estaba sujetando implicaba que no podía mirar a otra parte que no fueran los ojos de aquel atractivo hombre.

Sintió un repentino miedo ante lo que sus propios ojos pudieran revelar. Bajó los párpados, pero ello sólo empeoró las cosas ya que sus demás sentidos se avivaron. Pudo oler su piel y la fragancia cítrica del champú que había utilizado. Oyó cómo respiraba…

—Belleza —murmuró Naruto.

Ella sintió su respiración en los labios y cuando por fin la besó fue algo extraordinario, algo que no se parecía en nada a todo lo que había experimentado anteriormente. Fue como si ni siquiera hubiera besado a nadie en su vida. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y le impresionó mucho darse cuenta de que el beso de él era muy suave, era como la caricia más delicada que podía haber imaginado. Fue como si una mariposa le rozara los labios con sus alas, con tanta delicadeza que le llegó al corazón. No pudo evitar suspirar.

Naruto sólo le dio un beso y entonces se apartó. El sentimiento de pérdida que se apoderó de Hinata cuando él se retiró fue casi insoportable. Murmuró a modo de protesta.

—Paciencia, querida…

La voz de aquel hombre nunca antes había sonado tan sexy, tan tentadora. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, ella casi pudo oír la sonrisa que estaba esbozando él con su seductora boca.

En ese momento volvió a besarla de manera levemente más apasionada, lo que provocó que todos sus sentidos se alteraran.

No dejó de besarla y lo hizo cada vez con más intensidad. Hinata se quedó sin aliento y sintió la intensa necesidad que Naruto había provocado en ella. Cada vez que los labios de él tocaban los suyos deseaba que durara para siempre y cada vez que los apartaba sentía como si algo se estuviera rompiendo dentro de su cuerpo.

—¡Naruto! —gritó antes de besarlo. Abrió los ojos. La sensación fue como si un rayo le traspasara por dentro. El fuego le recorrió las venas.

El también debió de sentirlo ya que le agarró la cabeza con delicadeza y la inclinó en la posición exacta para poder besarla aún más profunda y apasionadamente. Provocó que ella abriera la boca bajo la suya.

Hinata fue consciente de que en aquel momento necesitaba que Naruto le diera más que las delicadas caricias que le había ofrecido al principio. Necesitaba sentir el poder de las manos de aquel atractivo hombre, la fortaleza de los músculos de sus brazos al abrazarla…

Se levantó. No estaba segura de si él le había ayudado a hacerlo o no. pero lo cierto era que estaba de pie, apoyada contra la fuerte musculatura del cuerpo de Uzumaki. Respiró la agradable fragancia de su piel.

La boca de Naruto ya no estaba actuando de manera delicada, sino con la exigencia que ella había temido que actuara desde el principio. Pero ya no sentía miedo ante aquella actitud exigente, actitud que acompañó con su propia hambre, presión por presión, necesidad por necesidad… En aquel momento tenía las manos libres para acariciarle el pelo, tal y como había querido, pero en cuanto vio su deseo cumplido supo que no era suficiente. Quería más. Quería tocarlo por todas partes, quería sentir la fortaleza de sus músculos bajo sus dedos, quería acariciarle el pecho y el vello que cubría a éste.

Una de las manos de Naruto estaba sobre su pelo. Trataba de sujetarla con firmeza para así mantener su boca donde quería tenerla. Con su otra mano le estaba acariciando todo el cuerpo. Su lengua jugueteó con la de ella, saboreó su calidez. Hinata pensó que no cabía duda de que se estaban dirigiendo en una sola dirección. Aquella pasión, aquel hambre, aquellas intensas ansias no podían llevar a otro lugar, tira como si alguien hubiera comenzado la cuenta atrás para una explosión nuclear y no había otra manera de detener aquello que no resultara en una dramática fusión entre ambos.

—Te deseo —dijo Naruto entre dientes.

Pero en realidad no hacían falta palabras, ya que la apasionada evidencia de su erección presionando el estómago de Hinata lo dejó claro. Entonces, por debajo del sujetador, le acarició un pecho y le incitó el pezón. La excitó tanto que ella sintió la necesidad en todos los poros de su piel. No pudo evitar gemir en alto y él la besó apasionadamente.

Aquello era lo que Hinata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba demasiado excitada como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel momento. Se echó para un lado y chocó contra la cama con la parte de atrás de las piernas. Cayó sobre el colchón, momento en el que Naruto se echó sobre ella.

Le metió las manos por debajo del vestido y comenzó a bajárselo por los brazos…

—Yo también te deseo —murmuró Hinata—. Bésame, tócame…

Deseaba pedirle que la poseyera, pero lo poco que le quedaba de compostura le impidió hacerlo. Aunque en lo más profundo de su alma sabía que no había marcha atrás. Todo su cuerpo estaba prácticamente gritando debido a la necesidad de que la poseyera, debido a la necesidad de sentir la unión completa de sus dos cuerpos, piel contra piel, carne contra carne, hambre contra hambre…

Pero no era capaz de expresar su necesidad. No se atrevía a expresar su anhelo, no se atrevía a quitarse la máscara de protección que había sentido la necesidad de utilizar delante de aquel hombre. Una cosa era quitarse la ropa, cosa que deseaba más que nada en el mundo… estar físicamente desnuda con él. Pero desnudarse emocionalmente era otro asunto muy distinto. Era algo que no se atrevía a revelarle. Sería como poner su alma bajo un microscopio y permitir que Naruto la diseccionara con un frío cuchillo de metal.

Le desabrochó los botones de la camisa con unos impacientes movimientos. Al exponer la piel de su pecho pudo percibir la cálida fragancia que ésta desprendía. La inhaló como si fuera un rico perfume y sintió cómo el impacto de ello le golpeó como un potente afrodisíaco.

—Naruto…

Las martirizantes manos de él habían bajado por su cuerpo y le estaban acariciando un pecho por encima del sujetador. Pero entonces se lo desabrochó y se lo quitó, momento en el cual comenzó a tocarle ambos pechos con un gran apasionamiento. Hinata no pudo pensar en nada más que en el placer que estaba sintiendo y disfrutó del intenso goce que le ofreció Naruto al jugar con sus endurecidos pezones. Emitió un grito ahogado.

El volvió a besarla sin dejar de acariciarle los pechos. La llevó a alcanzar un punto en el que creyó que iba a enloquecer de tanto placer.

—Sabía que las cosas serían así —dijo Naruto entre dientes, tras lo cual le besó la barbilla y la garganta—. Sabía cómo tenían que ser las cosas.

Ella sintió cómo le acariciaba la piel con la lengua y cómo, al llegar a sus pechos, reemplazó las manos por su boca. En aquel momento tomó uno de sus pezones entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó suavemente.

—¡Naruto!

Hinata no había sabido que era capaz de perder el control de aquella manera. Lo agarró por el pelo y lo mantuvo sobre sus pechos. Se estremeció de placer…

Pero no podía controlar las manos de Uzumaki. Estas no se estaban quietas y habían comenzado a acariciarle el estómago. Se detuvieron en su ombligo para después comenzar a bajar hacia su suave valle. Se introdujeron debajo de sus braguitas de seda y se detuvieron de nuevo en el oscuro vello que escudaba la más íntima parte de su cuerpo. La parte que le estaba quemando con la expectativa de que él la tocara. Arqueó la espalda y suspiró.

—Oh, sí… Naruto… por favor…

Lo abrazó por el cuello y cerró los ojos. Lo atrajo hacia su boca para que la besara una vez más. El tenía la respiración agitada, lo que demostraba que estaba tan fuera de control como ella.

—¿Cómo me has hecho esto? —preguntó Naruto— murmurando—. ¿Cómo hemos llegado tan rápido a esta situación?

Hinata se estaba preguntando lo mismo, pero no quería detenerse a pensar en ello, no quería reconsiderar cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Simplemente quería sentir, experimentar aquella pasión, conocer la fuerza completa de Naruto.

Con las manos temblorosas de necesidad, agarró la ropa de él. Le quitó el chaleco y después la camisa, tras lo cual le acarició el pecho con una hambrienta pasión.

Entonces Naruto se encargó de quitarse el resto de la ropa y volvió a echarse sobre ella. La calidez de su cuerpo embargó a Hinata, que lo abrazó estrechamente, hasta tal punto que no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo ni dónde comenzaba el de él. Pero todavía sentía una parte de sí que no había sido saciada, que necesitaba ser poseída. Incapaz de expresar su necesidad con palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar su cuerpo contra el de él para implorarle silenciosamente que terminara con aquella agonía, para implorarle que la poseyera.

Naruto no necesitó que le impulsaran más. Sin dejar de besarla, le colocó una pierna entre las suyas para así separárselas. Le puso una mano por debajo de la espalda y le levantó el cuerpo ligeramente.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de sentir cómo él la penetró con fuerza y cómo la llenó de placer. Casi la llevó al éxtasis desde el primer momento.

—¡Naruto! —gritó, impresionada e incrédula. Se aferró a él y sintió lo revolucionado que tenía el corazón.

—Tranquila, belleza —dijo Naruto. Su voz reflejó que estaba al límite.

Pero oír la voz de él provocó que ella perdiera todo el control que le quedaba. Percatarse de que había tenido aquel tipo de efecto en aquel hombre le impulsó a moverse con más fuerza. Entonces lo besó.

—Hinata…

El nombre de ella fue lo último que logró decir Naruto antes de que Hinata tomara el control de la situación. Comenzó a moverse con una frenética necesidad.

Ambos alcanzaron la cima del placer al mismo tiempo, se vieron embargados por un intenso éxtasis que les dejó sin aliento.

Exhausta, saciada, ella sólo quería quedarse allí tumbada y sentir cómo Naruto la abrazaba de nuevo, sentir cómo le daba un beso en la cara. Por lo que cuando se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de él se quedó muy impresionada, incrédula. Se quedó allí tumbada con los ojos cerrados mientras su amante se apartaba de ella y se bajaba de la cama.

Sintió un escalofrío. Se sintió perdida, despojada de algo, completamente sola. —¿Naruto? —preguntó tras un rato. Pero lo hizo susurrando.

No quería que al oír su voz él se percatara de lo impresionada que se había quedado ante su comportamiento. No quería que viera lo angustiada que estaba.

Pero cuando oyó que Naruto se movía y que agarraba su ropa, no pudo contenerse.

—¿Qué ocurre?

En ese momento abrió los ojos y lo miró. Lo que vio reflejado en la fría mirada de él la dejó petrificada. Naruto no sólo había agarrado su ropa, sino que ya se había puesto la camisa y se la estaba abotonando de manera inquietantemente rápida. Era como si no pudiera esperar para vestirse y alejarse de ella.

—¿Naruto… qué…?

Durante unos segundos, él mantuvo la mirada de Hinata sin ninguna emoción reflejada en la suya propia, tras lo cual comenzó a mirarle su semidesnudo cuerpo con tal desdén que provocó que ella se sintiera muy vulnerable.

—Creo que eso será suficiente —dijo por fin Naruto con gran frialdad.

—¿Suficiente? —repitió Hinata, que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se preguntó cómo podía ser posible que el ardiente amante que había sido él momentos antes se hubiera convertido en aquel frío extraño.

—¿Suficiente para qué?

—Para todo —contestó Uzumaki, poniéndose los pantalones. Entonces se peinó con los dedos—. Creo que lo he dejado claro. Por lo menos en un aspecto hay alguien ahí fuera para cada uno de nosotros. Jamás había conocido algo así. Nunca.

—¿Y se supone que eso es un cumplido?

La terrible agonía de darse cuenta de que todo había sido una clase de prueba, una manera de demostrar que no podía resistirse a él, provocó que ella sintiera asco de sí misma.

—¿Se supone que debo estar agradecida? —preguntó.

—Agradecida, no. Pero podías considerarlo un alivio ya que demuestra que, por lo menos en este aspecto, nuestro matrimonio no va a ser la terrible experiencia que pensabas que iba a ser. De hecho, quizá incluso te diviertas.

—¿Por qué, tú…?

En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Naruto interrumpió a Hinata. Este lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Sí… un momento… —respondió a su interlocutor. Entonces se dirigió a ella.

—Perdona… tengo que contestar a esta llamada. Espera aquí… regresaré en un momento y seguiremos hablando de esto.

Pero Hinata se dijo a sí misma que no seguirían hablando de ello. Si él pensaba que se iba a quedar allí esperándolo tras aquella humillación tan horrible, estaba muy equivocado. Pero la discreción era la mejor táctica, por lo que asintió con la cabeza. Evitó su mirada al hacerlo. Incluso logró permanecer allí tumbada sin moverse mientras él se retiraba.

Pero en cuanto Naruto desapareció por la puerta, se levantó de la cama. Se colocó el vestido y, antes de salir de la habitación, se forzó en mirarse en el espejo. Era lo último que deseaba hacer, pero no podía salir de allí con el aspecto de una…

O… como si acabara de haber estado disfrutando del sexo más alocado y erótico que hubiera practicado en su vida.

Su alborotado pelo, sus labios hinchados y la expresión de sus ojos eran demasiado para aparecer en público. Se vio forzada a perder unos preciados momentos para retocarse levemente, momentos durante los cuales apenas respiró ya que tenía mucho miedo de que Naruto regresara.

Pero por fin salió del dormitorio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras silenciosamente. Se preguntó a sí misma cómo iba a encontrar un coche que la llevara de regreso al hotel.

Al final resultó ser increíblemente fácil. Se lo pidió al primer miembro del personal que se encontró.

—El señor Uzumaki quiere que traigan un coche a la puerta principal.

Obviamente el poder de Naruto era absoluto ya que la mujer con la que habló simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó apresuradamente. Hinata esperó durante unos instantes, instantes durante los cuales le invadió el pánico ante la posibilidad de que él terminara la llamada y fuera a buscarla. Pero una limusina apareció en la puerta principal antes de que eso ocurriera. El chófer se bajó y le abrió la puerta para que subiera al vehículo. Ella se apresuró a subir a la limusina y se acurrucó en el asiento por si acaso Naruto salía a buscarla.

Sólo fue cuando el coche estaba ya alejándose de la puerta principal de la mansión que se permitió respirar profundamente, aunque no se relajó completamente hasta que no salieron fuera de la propiedad y se dirigieron por la carretera principal hacia Sevilla. Y fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que estaba descalza.

Los elegantes zapatos que le habían destrozado los pies se habían quedado olvidados debajo del banco de madera junto a la piscina, por lo que ella iba sentada en aquella limusina como una especie de Cenicienta que regresaba a casa del baile. Pero no era su Príncipe Azul al que había dejado atrás. Toda la magia que había sentido durante la tarde se había evaporado y le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca.

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Hacía mucho que Cenicienta había regresado del baile.

Hinata sonrió de forma irónica al abrir la puerta principal de su casa y entrar en ésta tras un largo día de trabajo. El contraste entre la belleza y el estilo de la hermosa mansión de Naruto en Sevilla y aquella pequeña casa no podía ser más pronunciado. Pero por lo menos aquella casa era un hogar y no un lugar de interés turístico como lo había sido la mansión de Sevilla. Un lugar turístico sin corazón y sin calidez. Muy parecido a su dueño.

Pero aquel día su pequeña casa parecía fría y poco acogedora. Pensó que seguramente había problemas con el sistema de calefacción.

El tiempo también era muy distinto al que había disfrutado en España. Las cálidas temperaturas de aquel país no se podían comparar con el molesto viento y el frío que hacía en Yorkshire. Y los partes meteorológicos predecían que la situación iba a empeorar durante el fin de semana. Incluso se esperaban tormentas. Ella misma se había percatado de lo oscuro y cargado que estaba el cielo cuando había conducido de vuelta a casa desde la biblioteca en la que trabajaba. Simplemente rezaba para que la calefacción funcionara cuando comprobara el sistema y la encendiera manualmente.

La casa acababa de comenzar a calentarse y ella había empezado a preparar la cena cuando inesperadamente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Se preguntó quién podría ser. No esperaba a nadie y la casa estaba lo suficientemente apartada del pueblo como para que nadie llamara a su puerta por casualidad. Tampoco tenía vecinos. Se limpió las manos en un paño y se apresuró a averiguar quién había llamado.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio la figura que esperaba al otro lado, se quedó sin aliento. Dio varios pasos atrás.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba allí de pie… con un aspecto muy imponente. Tenía los ojos tan oscuros y sombríos como el cielo que se observaba detrás de él. Parecía que las predicciones meteorológicas habían acertado ya que estaban cayendo pequeños copos de nieve, algunos de los cuales le habían caído a él sobre la cabeza y brillaban como diamantes en contraste con su pelo rubio.

—¡Naruto!

—Buenas tardes, señorita —contestó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Aquello destrozó los recuerdos de la devastadora sonrisa de la que ella había disfrutado durante tan poco tiempo la semana anterior.

Pero nada podía alterar el impacto que causaba aquel hombre. Incluso en aquel momento, bajo el abrigo azul oscuro que llevaba, seguía siendo el hombre más atractivo que ella jamás había visto. Y su piel dorada parecía incluso más exótica en contraste con los apagados tonos del invernal paisaje que les rodeaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, consciente de que parecía muy descortés. Pero la impresión de verlo en su puerta había provocado que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca.

El era la última persona que había esperado, o deseado, que fuera a visitarla. O por lo menos aquello era lo que su mente le permitía admitir. Pero la verdad era que un perverso e indeseado instinto había provocado que le diera un vuelco el corazón nada más verlo.

—He venido para devolverte algo de tu propiedad —contestó Naruto, levantando una mano para mostrarle la bolsa de plástico gris que llevaba.

—¿Mi…?¿Qué propiedad? —Tus zapatos.

—¡Debes de estar bromeando! Si piensas que voy a creer que alguien vendría desde Sevilla para devolverme unos zapatos, es que…

Hinata dejó de hablar al levantar Naruto aún más la bolsa y abrirla lo suficiente por la parte superior para que ella pudiera ver su contenido. Se ruborizó al ver el cuero rosa de los zapatos.

—¡Los has traído! ¡No había necesidad!

Naruto se encogió de hombros ante la protesta de ella.

—Quería devolverte lo que es tuyo, pero ésa no es la única razón por la que he venido.

—Hubiera sido suficiente con que los mandaras por correo.

Hinata se percató tardíamente de que no había dejado que él terminara de hablar; había empezado a hablar mientras él todavía no había terminado la segunda parte de su frase. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se quedó muy impresionada.

—¿No es la única razón por la que has venido? ¿Qué otros motivos tienes para estar aquí?

—Quizá si me dejaras entrar podríamos hablar, ¿no te parece?

Aquella sugerencia era obvia. O por lo menos lo hubiera sido si su relación con aquel hombre fuera normal. ¿Relación? Impactada, se dijo a sí misma que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Uzumaki. Pero no costaba nada ser educada y no podía dejarlo allí, de pie al otro lado de la puerta, con el tiempo tan malo que hacía. Por mucho que quizá deseara hacerlo.

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar? —Sería más fácil si me dejaras entrar.

Si no lo dejaba entrar, era obvio que él no iba a decir nada. Resignada, suspiró y abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Pasa… —dijo, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la puerta, ya que él era la última persona que quería que estuviera dentro de su casa.

Pero aun así le dio un vuelco el corazón al observar cómo Naruto entró en su pequeño vestíbulo. No comprendió cómo podía desear que él no estuviera allí, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Su casa tenía los techos bajos, lo que le hacía parecer a él mucho más alto de lo que era. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla, estaba esbozando una de aquellas devastadoras sonrisas suyas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con dureza. Tenía el pulso revolucionado y sintió las piernas débiles—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No es gracioso, pero… —contestó Naruto, acercándose a Hinata y acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella sintió como si repentinamente le dejara de latir el corazón.

—Tienes harina en la cara. Ahí… —continuó él, mostrándole la mano con los restos de harina que le había quitado de la mejilla.

Pero Hinata sólo miró los dedos de él un instante, ya que no podía apartar la mirada de su hermosa cara.

Los recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente. Los recuerdos de una preciosa casa estilo árabe, de una habitación rosa y de la dulzura de unas caricias que en poco tiempo se habían transformado en algo más. Recuerdos que quería apartar de su mente.

—Gracias —ofreció, avergonzada.

Automáticamente se limpió la mejilla con la mano. Pero entonces, al ver la harina en sus dedos, agitó la cabeza.

—Sígueme —ordenó en un tono de voz innecesariamente enérgico para tratar de esconder lo confundida que estaba.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta que daba a la sala de estar y oyó cómo Naruto cerraba la puerta de la calle. En ese momento la aprensión se apoderó de ella y se preguntó si había actuado de manera estúpida al invitarlo a entrar. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de lo aislada que estaba su casa. Cuanto antes terminara con aquello y se marchara Uzumaki, mejor. No le iba a ofrecer nada de beber ya que si lo hacía parecería que quería que estuviera allí.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —le preguntó, entrando en la sala de estar. Se colocó detrás de la mesa para que así ésta estuviera entre ambos—. Y no esperes que me crea que tiene algo que ver con los zapatos que has utilizado como excusa para venir aquí.

Naruto agitó la cabeza a modo de objeción ante la acusación de ella. —Tenemos que hablar —contestó.

—¿Pero hablar de qué? ¿De por qué estás aquí? —¿Por qué? Hubiera pensado que eso era obvio.

Él se había hecho a sí mismo esa misma pregunta casi cien veces durante su viaje desde España. Sabía qué le había llevado a viajar; había sido la decisión tomada bajo los efectos de la furia que se había apoderado de él cuando había regresado al dormitorio tras haber contestado a aquella llamada telefónica. Incluso había interrumpido a uno de sus gerentes para poder regresar con Hinata.

Pero había encontrado la habitación vacía y la puerta abierta de par en par. No había encontrado rastro de la mujer que había tenido en sus brazos, la mujer que había respondido tan apasionadamente a sus besos, a sus caricias. La única evidencia de que ella había estado allí era el arrugado edredón y la marca que había dejado su cabeza en la almohada.

En aquel momento había comprendido lo que había ocurrido, aunque no había sido capaz de creérselo. Corroboró sus sospechas al preguntarles a los miembros del personal y se sintió embargado por la furia.

Hinata había huido de él.

La primogénita de la familia Hyuga había hecho lo mismo que su hermana. Toda la familia le había dado un navajazo a su orgullo y a su reputación… y se habían llevado el dinero que tan tontamente él les había dejado tomar al principio. Y alguien tenía que pagar por aquello.

Y ese alguien iba a ser Hinata Hyuga.

Por supuesto que también podía haber mandado al mentiroso padre de ésta a la cárcel por malversación de fondos, tal y como había planeado en un principio. Pero eso ya no le satisfacía. Lo único que había tenido claro había sido que iba a encontrar a Hinata.

Había sido muy sencillo averiguar su dirección. A la bruja de su madrastra le había encantado ayudarle y su débil padre no se había opuesto. Su propia familia se la había ofrecido en bandeja.

En cuanto Hinata le había abierto la puerta de su casa aquella tarde, había comprendido la razón por la que se había empeñado en que ella pagara. No se la había podido quitar de la cabeza. Desde que había desaparecido de su casa, su imagen se había apoderado de su mente, le había impedido pensar con claridad e incluso dormir.

De hecho, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, había estado pensando en ella desde el primer momento en el que se habían conocido. Quizá Mebuki la había descrito como simple y sin estilo, pero había habido algo en ella que había captado su atención y se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Incluso cuando había pensado que era una mujer fría y calculadora, se había sentido intrigado por ella.

Hinata no le había dejado dormir o, si se lo había permitido durante un momento, se había apoderado de sus sueños en forma de eróticas imágenes que susurraban su nombre y le ofrecían su boca para que la besara, así como su cuerpo para que lo acariciara.

Cuando agitado y tembloroso se despertaba, con el corazón latiéndole el doble de rápido de lo normal, se percataba de que su sexo estaba erecto y su cuerpo completamente excitado.

En el momento en el que ella había abierto la puerta de su casa había sabido por qué estaba allí. Los zapatos no eran una verdadera excusa; quizá la venganza fuera parte de ello, pero la intensa atracción física que sentía hacia aquella mujer era lo que le había llevado hasta Inglaterra. Verla como nunca antes la había visto, vestida con un jersey rojo y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados que marcaban sus delicadas curvas, con el pelo suelto y ondulado, había provocado que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Se había visto invadido por unas intensas ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

—Estoy aquí para terminar lo que empezamos —declaró—. He venido a por ti.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

―Has venido a…

Hinata no podía creer lo que había oído. El pánico se había apoderado de su cabeza y no le permitía pensar con claridad. Se dijo a sí misma que él no podía haber dicho que había ido a por ella.

Pero Naruto se quedó allí de pie, su alta figura oscura y peligrosa. Comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo con la provocación reflejada en la mirada.

Aunque todo aquello fuera una malvada y perversa broma, ella se estremeció y sintió cómo se le alteraban los nervios.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que has venido a por mí? Aquí no hay nada para ti. Nada que puedas querer o que puedas tener.

—¿Estás tan segura de eso? —preguntó él, quitándose el abrigo. Lo dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás que había en la sala. —Desde luego…

El diabólico brillo de la mirada de Naruto se tomó más intenso aún y la manera en la que levantó una de sus rubias cejas fue más preocupante que cualquier amenaza.

—Estás olvidándote de algo —dijo Uzumaki entre dientes.

Hinata no pudo evitar reconocer para sí misma lo seductora que era aquella voz y cómo despertaba su sensualidad. No quería ver nada atractivo en aquel hombre, pero no podía negar la casi impactante atracción que sentía hacia él.

—Oh, de verdad… ¿y exactamente de qué me he olvidado?

—De que tu familia me debe una esposa. De la boda que nunca se celebró — contestó Naruto con frialdad.

—¡Era la boda de mi hermana! —protestó Hinata—. Ella era la que se suponía que debía casarse contigo.

—Exactamente.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser que mi familia te deba una esposa… que te deba nada? Sé que Sakura rompió su promesa de casarse contigo, pero seguro que no vas a…

—Las cosas no eran tan simples. Hay muchos más aspectos implicados. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, vamos, Hinata… —respondió él con una heladora mirada—. No empecemos a jugar. Ambos sabemos a lo que me refiero.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Sería mejor si fuéramos sinceros el uno con el otro.

—¡No puedo ser otra cosa que sincera porque no sé a lo que te refieres! —espetó ella, incapaz de controlar el temblor de su voz.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza y de tratar de comprender lo que había dicho Naruto acerca de que había ido a por ella y que su familia le debía una esposa.

Las dos frases no podían ser conectadas… no podían serlo. Y no podía ser posible que significaran lo que ella temía… que Uzumaki había ido a buscarla porque creía que su familia le debía una esposa y que ella era la mujer que él tenía en mente.

No, era imposible. No podía creerlo. Pero recordó la apetecible proposición que le había hecho él la noche de la boda.

—¿No? ¿Te refieres a que no debemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro o a que no debemos jugar?

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que no, que esto no puede estar pasando. No, no tiene sentido… no lo tiene.

—¿Por qué no?

Hinata se sentía incapaz de escapar a la abrasadora mirada de Naruto. Éste la estaba mirando mientras hablaba, analizando cada emoción que se reflejaba en su cara, cada cambio de humor, cada signo de incertidumbre y confusión. La estaba observando de una manera tan fría y constante que ella se sintió como si fuera un pequeño ratón indefenso amenazado por un ave de presa.

—Para mí tiene perfecto sentido. ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué no tiene sentido? —preguntó Naruto con una dulzura que contrastaba con la fría mirada de sus ojos.

—Porque no hay ninguna razón por la que puedas reclamar que quieres que yo sea tu esposa.

Ella se dijo a sí misma que todo aquello debía formar parte de algún oscuro y enrevesado juego. Uno que él estaba jugando a propósito para fastidiarla, para avergonzarla.

—No puede ser que digas que has venido por eso. —¿Y por qué no? —respondió Naruto. —Porque… ¡porque yo no soy Sakura!

—Crees que no lo sé. ¿Y no te das cuenta de que precisamente eso es lo que hace que este acuerdo me parezca mejor?

Hinata se preguntó si aquello era un cumplido o un insulto.

—¿Que cómo puedo querer que seas mi esposa? ¿Por qué no? Ya te lo dije y reaccionaste como si te hubiera tirado una serpiente viva a la cara. Como si te hubiera insultado de la manera más horrible.

—Lo hiciste.

El enfado que se apoderó de ella al recordar aquel espantoso momento le dio una nueva fortaleza a su voz. Levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Mi propuesta de matrimonio fue un insulto para ti? —preguntó Naruto. Parecía impresionado, como si hubiera sido ella la que lo había insultado a él.

—En realidad no fue una propuesta de matrimonio, sino una exigencia de que yo ocupara el lugar de Sakura. Dijiste que una hermana Hyuga era tan buena como otra.

Hinata se preguntó si aquélla era la verdadera razón por la que Naruto estaba allí, para sugerirle una vez más que ocupara el lugar de su hermana. Pero al mismo tiempo se planteó si él hubiera recorrido tantos kilómetros si ella simplemente suponía un reemplazo. No sabía si estaba siendo muy débil al permitirse soñar con que tal vez, después de todo, había causado cierto impacto en aquel hombre.

—Cuando dije aquello estaba enfadado. Me equivoqué.

La respuesta de Naruto provocó que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Estaba impresionada.

—¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa?

—Es la verdad. Jamás deseé a tu hermana como te deseo a ti. Y si ella hubiera huido a una extraña y pequeña casa en medio del campo en Yorkshire, me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de seguirla.

—No es extraña… —comenzó a decir ella, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho él, se quedó muy impresionada—. ¿Es eso también cierto?

—¿Por qué iría a mentirte, belleza? Precisamente ése es el asunto —contestó Naruto sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

—¿Exactamente cuál es el asunto? —Hubiera pensado que era obvio. —¡Para mí no lo es! Así que explícame qué es lo que estás tratando de decir. Naruto se sentó en uno de los sofás y se acarició el pelo.

—En España dijiste que no había ninguna manera de que te casaras conmigo ya que nunca nos habíamos besado —señaló con una exasperante calma—. Y lo arreglé. Pero sospechaba… sabía… que no sería tan sencillo. Y no me equivoqué.

Hinata temió que la cabeza llegara incluso a explotarle debido a la presión de la rabia y la furia que se habían apoderado de ella.

—Te dije que nunca me acosté con Sakura y me preguntaste… —continuó él.

—Si creías que, si ella hubiera experimentado la manera en la que haces el amor, nunca se habría apartado de ti; si creías que se habría convertido en tan adicta a ti que se habría tenido que quedar a tu alrededor para obtener más… —respondió Hinata, enfadada, al ver que él había vacilado.

Había parecido que Naruto no recordaba lo que ella había dicho, pero entonces se percató de que había caído en la trampa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él había estado construyendo para ella.

—Jamás pensé que ése fuera a ser el caso con Sakura —comentó él, sonriendo— . Pero sabía cómo serían las cosas contigo. Sabía que, si te tocaba, ibas a volverte loca.

La única respuesta de Hinata fue un furioso silbido, como el de una serpiente hostil. Trató de pensar en algo coherente que decir, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras.

—Y tenía razón —continuó Uzumaki—. Lo que significa que te he puesto las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—¡Más fáciles! —espetó ella, enojada—. ¿Precisamente cómo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que esbozó una leve sonrisita. Sabía que aquello sólo conseguiría que ella se alterara aún más. La furia que se había apoderado de Hinata sólo indicaba lo mucho que le había afectado él… precisamente lo que había pretendido conseguir. Quería llevarla al límite… al igual que se sentía él mismo en aquel momento.

Pero de ninguna manera le iba a dejar saber lo mucho que se había excitado aquella noche que habían pasado juntos y que la frustración le había acompañado desde entonces. No le iba a comentar el infierno que todavía estaba experimentando al tener que controlar su ansioso cuerpo, al tener que privarlo del placer y de la satisfacción que había estado ansiando durante todo el viaje. El placer y la satisfacción que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza desde el momento en el que ella le había abierto la puerta…

Una vez la había visto de nuevo en carne y hueso, con aquel aspecto tan atrayente, había sabido que no se podría marchar de allí sin llevarla de nuevo a la cama, sin deleitarse con el delicado y precioso cuerpo de ella una vez más. Pero el problema era que sospechaba que estar con Hinata sólo una vez más jamás sería suficiente y la manera en la que su erección le estaba molestando reforzaba aquella idea de una dolorosa manera.

—Ya sabes cómo fue el sexo entre ambos… cómo será de nuevo. Y por eso puedes darte cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio será bueno para ambos…

—No para mí… no para ninguno de los dos… ¡porque no nos vamos a casar! No voy a reemplazar a Sakura como tu esposa.

—No —concedió Naruto, consciente del desconcierto de Hinata.

Pensó que quizá estaría más cómodo si se levantaba. Observó cómo a ella le brillaron los ojos.

—No reemplazarás a Sakura de ninguna manera, ya que yo jamás sentí nada parecido a esto hacia ella. Mi relación con tu hermana jamás fue tan apasionada ni tan intensa.

Hinata se dijo a sí misma que deseaba que él dejara de decir cosas como aquélla. No quería escucharlas ni creerlas.

Pero al mismo tiempo eran las cosas que más quería oír en el mundo.

Con sólo pensar en que un hombre, aquel hombre, aquel increíblemente atractivo hombre, pudiera preferirla a ella antes que a su hermana, que pudiera tener un efecto sobre él que la belleza rosada de Sakura no había conseguido, le dio vueltas la cabeza y se le alteraron los nervios por pura excitación femenina.

—Estaríamos bien juntos. Hinata.

Apresuradamente, ella apartó de su mente aquellos débiles pensamientos, pensamientos que quizá la guiaran hacia algún tipo de placer inmediato, a obtener cierta satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo hacia algo que no duraría y que la dejaría sintiéndose mucho más pérdida y sola de lo que ya estaba. Siempre había jurado que no se involucraría en ninguna relación que no fuera seria simplemente por la atracción física que sentía.

Pero si había un hombre que le podía tentar a romper su promesa era Naruto Uzumaki.

Al observarlo detenidamente allí delante de ella y ver cómo le brillaban sus azules ojos, pensó que él era la tentación personificada. Era como la hermosa y seductora serpiente del jardín del Edén. Y no había escondido lo mucho que la deseaba.

Tuvo que reconocer que se sentía muy tentada. Por primera vez en su vida deseó dejar a un lado el sentido común, olvidarse de la compostura que sentía debía guardar y disfrutar de la emoción que conllevaría una apasionada y loca aventura sexual.

Pero incluso al pensarlo, las palabras «apasionada» y «loca» le impresionaron, por lo que reconsideró el asunto. Aquello no formaba parte de su actitud en la vida.

—Quizá nos iría bien en la cama… ¡pero ésa no es una buena razón para casarse!

—¿No? A mí me parece que es una de las mejores razones que pueden existir. —Ni siquiera nos gustamos el uno al otro… aparte de en ese aspecto.

—¿Importa eso? —preguntó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Conozco a muchos matrimonios cuyos miembros se detestan el uno al otro abiertamente, pero que permanecen juntos debido a su estilo de vida y por el hecho de que un miembro de la pareja le ofrece al otro lo que éste disfruta. Por lo menos nosotros también tendríamos la pasión.

—¿Y eso seria suficiente para ti?

—Sería un maravilloso punto de partida. De partida.

Hinata se negó a sí misma la posibilidad de leer nada en aquella afirmación. Él había declarado abiertamente que no creía en el amor, que nunca lo había hecho y que nunca lo haría.

—¿Por qué no crees en el amor? —preguntó repentinamente, incapaz de luchar contra la intensa curiosidad que amenazaba con agobiarla.

Naruto se quedó muy impresionado ante aquella pregunta, pero se recuperó de inmediato. El desprecio que sintió se reflejó en su mirada.

—No he visto ninguna evidencia de que exista.

—¡Oh, venga ya! —respondió ella, pensando que no podía permitir que él dijera aquello.

Pensó que a nadie que tuviera treinta y tres años le habría pasado inadvertido el amor en una forma u otra.

—¡Debes de haber visto alguna evidencia! —¿Ah, sí?

—Seguro que tus padres…

La respuesta de Natuto fue una risotada tan amarga que a Hinata se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—Definitivamente mis padres no.

—Tu madre debió de quererte —se arriesgó a decir Hinata. Sintió el corazón revolucionado.

La heladora mirada que le dirigió él amenazó con consumirla y convertirla en polvo allí mismo. Tuvo que utilizar todo su coraje para quedarse donde estaba y no salir corriendo.

—Aunque mi madre se hubiera quedado a mi lado lo suficiente para conocerme, dudo que hubiera llegado a sentir nada parecido a como el amor se describe en la ficción y en los cuentos. Para serte completamente sincero, me costaría creer que ella hubiera sentido absolutamente nada.

—¡Pero era tu madre!

—Simplemente me dio a luz, eso es todo.

Si había algún sentimiento escondido tras la fría máscara que era en aquel momento la cara de Naruto, éste estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en no mostrarlo. Parecía que sus facciones habían sido esculpidas en mármol y sus brillantes ojos se habían tornado opacos, como los globos oculares de las estatuas antiguas.

—¿Y… tu padre?

Hinata realmente no había querido preguntar aquello: tenía la horrible sensación de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta. Nadie se volvía tan cínico como Uzumaki sin una buena razón y ella estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que él tenía más razones de las que jamás se había imaginado.

—¿Mi padre?

El sonido de la risa de Natuto, tan fría y dura, provocó que ella se estremeciera.

—Dudo que mi madre supiera quien era mi padre. Podría haber sido uno de una docena de candidatos. Fuera quien fuera, tampoco quería hacerse cargo de un niño —contestó él sin ningún tipo de autocompasión reflejado en la voz. Continuó hablando con total normalidad.

Pero Hinata deseó acercarse y tomarle la mano para mostrarle su compasión. Aunque al pensarlo bien decidió no hacerlo, ya que intuyó la respuesta de Naruto.

Él odiaría si ella mostraba cualquier tipo de preocupación por él y probablemente rechazaría su gesto con uno brusco de su parte, aunque parecía que aquel hombre tenía una coraza contra cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo y quizá no le afectara. Pero fue el miedo ante lo que cualquier contacto físico le fuera a causar a ella lo que la contuvo. Tras el devastador efecto que las caricias y los besos de aquel hombre habían tenido sobre ella, no quería arriesgarse de nuevo.

ella… Entonces recordó la razón por la que Naruto estaba en su casa. Había ido a por

—No importa lo estupenda que fuera la noche que pasamos juntos: fue sólo una noche y ya pasó. No tengo ninguna intención de volver a repetirlo.

Naruto cuestionó aquello con la mirada. Pero ella lo ignoró.

—No me voy a casar contigo. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. —Mentirosa —dijo él en voz baja—. Mira lo que ocurrió cuando te besé. —Lo que ocurrió entonces fue sólo lujuria… no tuvo nada que ver con el amor. —¿Y necesitas amor antes de casarte? —¡Sí! i Si, lo necesito!

—Perdóname, querida, pero no te lo puedo ofrecer. Lo que sí te puedo ofrecer es un gran acuerdo…

—No lo quiero. No quiero nada de ti… ¿qué? —preguntó Hinata al ver cómo él echaba para atrás la cabeza como si estuviera impresionado—. ¿Qué he dicho para impresionarte tanto?

—Si es ésa la verdad, entonces te sugiero que hables con tu padre sobre esto. —¿Con mi padre… por qué? —quiso saber ella, muy confundida.

Pensó que no había ninguna razón para que él tuviera que involucrar a su padre en todo aquello.

—Si realmente no lo sabes, él te lo dirá. Tu padre te lo explicará mejor que yo.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hablar con mi padre. Nada de lo que él pueda decir hará que me case contigo.

—¿Estás segura? —Desde luego. —¿Sabes por qué me iba a casar con Sakura? —le preguntó Naruto. —Claro… tú querías casarte para asegurar una dinastía de herederos Uzumaki.

Decir aquello impresionó a Hinata, que pensó que quizá a través de sus futuros hijos Naruto podría llegar a comprender que el amor sí que existía.

—Pero a mí no puedes forzarme a casarme contigo —continuó.

—Te prometo que no pretendo emplear ningún tipo de fuerza. Pero te casarás conmigo.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Nunca!

La sonrisa que esbozó Uzumaki provocó que a ella se le helara la sangre en las venas.

—¿No hay un refrán que dice que nunca se debe decir nunca? —preguntó Naruto.

—Quizá lo haya, pero creo que te darás cuenta de que a mí no se me aplica. —Habla con tu padre, Hinata —insistió él con una sombría severidad.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos para tratar de vislumbrar lo que le estaba pasando por la mente. Pero no pudo intuir nada, ya que la expresión de los ojos de él era completamente opaca.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó. Naruto agitó la cabeza.

—Está bien… —dijo Hinata, que pensó que no le iba a permitir disfrutar de su victoria—. Hablaré con mi padre, pero no ahora mismo… no mientras estés encima de mí como un ángel vengador. Si tengo que hacer esto, lo haré en privado… cuando no estés en mi casa. Vamos… quiero que te marches… fuera de aquí…

En realidad no sabía qué haría si él se negaba a marcharse. Pero Naruto se encogió de hombros de forma desdeñosa.

—Está bien —concedió—. Me marcho… por ahora. Tengo que reservar una habitación de hotel y realizar varias llamadas telefónicas por asuntos de negocios. Pero volveré.

La amenaza implícita en las dos últimas palabras que dijo Naruto provocó que Hinata se pusiera muy nerviosa.

—Te marcharás y no volverás, ¡no hasta que yo no te diga que puedes! Si es que te lo digo. Cuando haya hablado con mi padre, si creo que tú y yo debemos hablar, te telefonearé —comentó, sintiéndose manipulada por aquel hombre.

Observó cómo Naruto se volvía a poner el abrigo y se preguntó qué le tendría que decir su padre cuando se pusiera en contacto con él.

—Éste es mi número de móvil —le dijo Uzumaki, dándole una tarjeta que había sacado del bolsillo de su abrigo—. Lo necesitarás para telefonearme.

Aquel hombre estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y a ella la controlaba completamente.

En un momento de rebelión se negó a aceptar la tarjeta. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él se rió y tiró la tarjeta al sofá.

—La necesitarás —dijo implacablemente—. Telefonéame —añadió, dándose la vuelta.

Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta para que él saliera, vaciló en insistir que se marchara al percatarse de lo mal que estaba el tiempo. El viento soplaba con más fuerza y se había puesto a llover intensamente. Incluso caía granizo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?

—¿Qué es esto, Hinata? —se burló Naruto—. ¿Estás preocupada? Ya soy un niño mayor.

—Ya lo sé —espetó ella, alterada ante la preocupación de que él se marchara… y por el hecho de sentir esa preocupación. Le dio un vuelco el estómago al pensar que Uzumaki tenía que conducir bajo aquellas inhóspitas condiciones meteorológicas—. Eres mayor y feo, pero yo no saldría ni a dar un paseo.

—Sobreviviré.

Hinata se sintió mucho peor cuando él dijo aquello. Se preguntó qué pasaría si le ocurría algo. Estaba anocheciendo y la carretera que llevaba al pueblo estaba muy mal iluminada. El asfalto estaba en un pésimo estado y, aunque Naruto conociera la carretera tan bien como ella, conducir bajo aquellas condiciones seria una experiencia terrible.

—No te vayas —dijo repentinamente, dándose la vuelta para mirar al Forajido.

Pero él ya había pasado por su lado y estaba abriendo la puerta de su coche. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Durante un momento, ella se planteó salir corriendo tras él. Incluso levantó la mano para suplicarle que se quedara, pero el sonido que hizo el motor del vehículo al arrancar provocó que se rindiera.

Naruto no se iba a quedar para agradarle ni para tranquilizarla. Y admitir sus miedos le daría a aquel hombre más poder sobre ella, ya que se daría cuenta de que se preocupaba por él. Por todo ello se forzó en quedarse allí de pie y observar cómo el vehículo se alejaba por la carretera.

Era desconcertante ver cómo el coche era golpeado por el aterrador viento. Cuando perdió de vista el vehículo pensó que realmente era una noche terrible y, de alguna manera, al pensar que Naruto se había ido, parecía incluso más oscura y fría que nunca.

Recordó que él le había dicho que debía hablar con su padre. Se estremeció y entró de nuevo en su casa, donde agarró el teléfono.

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Naruto se preguntó si realmente Hinata Hyuga no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo o si estaba jugando a un juego aún más complicado junto al resto de su familia.

Aquella pregunta lo distrajo peligrosamente de la difícil conducción que estaba realizando. Necesitaba toda su concentración puesta en la carretera.

Pero a pesar del hecho de que sabía que tenía que pensar sólo en la conducción, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido en casa de ella. Quería recordar las cosas que había dicho Hinata y cómo las había dicho, aunque lo más importante era la expresión de su cara al reaccionar ante él o al contestar sus preguntas. Tenía que ser capaz de interpretar aquellas expresiones y el lenguaje de su cuerpo para ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero el problema era que los recuerdos que necesitaba no eran los que más fácilmente podía recordar.

En vez de ello, las imágenes que se estaban apoderando de su mente eran las de la noche que habían pasado juntos en Sevilla, imágenes sensuales, eróticas… Podía ver el aspecto que había tenido Hinata cuando la había besado. Podía jurar que todavía podía saborear la esencia de ella en sus labios. Si se los lamía para paliar la repentina sequedad que se había apoderado de ellos, era como si acabara de apartar su boca de la de ella.

También recordó el momento en el que Hinata había estado tumbada en la cama debajo de él con su sedoso pelo azul azabache esparcido por la almohada. La dulce fragancia de su piel le había embargado los sentidos.

—¡Maldita sea, no! —maldijo en voz alta, concentrándose en la horrorosa carretera que tenía delante.

Quería ser capaz de pensar sin permitir que el hambre que sentía por ella le distrajera. Pero lo cierto era que, en lo que a Hinata se refería, no podía pensar con claridad, en realidad no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la intensa pasión sexual que aquella mujer despertaba en él. Incluso en aquel momento, con sólo pensar en ella, su sexo estaba erecto.

Pero se preguntó si Hinata era realmente tan inocente como en algunas ocasiones parecía o si simplemente estaba fingiendo no saber nada del montaje que había sido la supuesta boda con su hermana…

—¡Demonios!

Un intenso sonido le advirtió justo a tiempo. Observó cómo uno de los árboles que había junto a la carretera se estaba balanceando de manera virulenta. El fuerte sonido volvió a escucharse de nuevo, pero en aquella ocasión el árbol se rompió y comenzó a caer sobre la carretera.

—¡Madre de Dios!

Agarró con fuerza el volante y giró apresuradamente hacia la izquierda. Sólo deseó haber reaccionado suficientemente rápido…

Hinata colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Era la segunda vez que le saltaba el contestador automático en casa de su padre. Aquél era un asunto demasiado importante y tenían que hablar de ello directamente. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarle un mensaje pidiéndole que la telefoneara en cuanto llegara a casa.

Esperó que eso ocurriera pronto, ya que no creía que Naruto fuera a estar fuera durante mucho tiempo. Pero en aquel preciso momento la puerta principal de su casa se abrió de manera salvaje y Naruto Uzumaki entró en el vestíbulo como si hubiera sido conjurado por sus reflexiones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, irritada ante el caso omiso que había hecho él de su exigencia de que no regresara hasta que ella no se lo dijera.

verlo. Pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar el vuelco que le dio el corazón al volver a

—Protegiéndome de la lluvia y el viento —contestó él de manera lacónica, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

El vendaval había alborotado el normalmente impecablemente peinado pelo de Naruto, al cual le brillaban mucho los ojos. Jamás lo había visto con un aspecto tan vivo, tan vibrante. La sangre se le revolucionó en las venas y recordó cómo se había sentido al estar en sus brazos, cómo habían sido sus besos y sus caricias. Se ruborizó y esperó que él supusiera que era debido al enfado de volver a verlo allí.

—Te dije que no regresaras a no ser que te telefoneara. Y no lo he hecho. —Ya lo sé… —comenzó a decir él.

Pero Hinata, que prefería sentirse indignada a alterada sexualmente, lo interrumpió.

—¿Que qué estás haciendo aquí? Entras en mi casa como si fuera tuya. Pensaba que tenías cosas que hacer…

—¡A sí es! —espetó Natuto, exasperado—. Y créeme; me hubiera marchado si hubiera podido. Volver aquí bajo este vendaval no habría sido mi primera elección.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—¡No he tenido otra opción, Hinata! —contestó él fríamente—. ¡No he podido hacer otra cosa!

—¿Nada más? ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? Seguramente has regresado aquí con algún otro plan para llevarme a la cama. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Oh, venga ya…

Impresionada, Hinata dejó de hablar al observar cómo Natuto se acercó a ella y le agarró el brazo.

—¡No, venga ya tú!

Antes de percatarse siquiera de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella observó cómo Naruto tomó su abrigo del perchero que había en la pared y se lo puso por encima.

—¿Tienes los zapatos puestos? —preguntó él, mirándole los pies a continuación—. Bien.

—Naruto…

Hinata trató de soltarse, pero él la agarró con más fuerza y la sacó de la casa. —¡Naruto! —protestó al sentir el helado viento golpeándole la cara.

Entonces él evitó que el viento le diera, ya que con su cuerpo creó como una barrera para protegerla de los peores elementos de aquella tormenta. También la tapó con su abrigo. Ella se sintió cómoda y segura, como si estuviera en un capullo especial, uno en el cual el calor del cuerpo de aquel musculoso hombre le llegaba incluso a través de la ropa. El aroma de su piel la embargó, un aroma cálido y con olor a almizcle.

En un segundo Hinata se olvidó de su enfado, se olvidó de todo salvo de la maravillosa sensación de sentirse segura en los brazos de él. Naruto la guió carretera abajo, por el mismo lugar en el que él se había marchado en su vehículo momentos atrás.

En poco tiempo aquel sentimiento de seguridad dio paso a uno nuevo y completamente diferente. A pesar del tiempo, ella estaba incluso demasiado cálida en su capullo. Recordó la fuerza que había tenido la erección de Naruto cuando habían estado juntos y se le secó la boca. Las ganas de detenerse y besarlo eran casi agobiantes, por lo que, cuando la lluvia le dio de lleno en la cara, incluso estuvo agradecida, ya que la obligó a regresar a la realidad…

—Ahí tienes —dijo Naruto, parándose de repente. Indicó con la mano la escena que había delante de ellos—. Mira…

—¿Qué hay ahí… qué…? ¡Oh!

Hinata se quedó muy impresionada al ver lo que tenían delante, lo que él quería que ella viera.

El vehículo que había estado conduciendo Naruto estaba posicionado en un ángulo muy peligroso, con la mitad apoyada en la carretera y la otra mitad suspendida en el precipicio que había junto a ésta. Obviamente había tenido que girar bruscamente para evitar chocar contra algo. Y fue ese «algo» lo que angustió a Hinata… un enorme tronco de árbol que había caído sobre la carretera y que estaba taponando el paso completamente. Había ramas esparcidas por todas partes. Una se había introducido por la ventanilla del acompañante del coche y había roto el cristal.

—Ésta es la razón por la que… no podías irte… porque tuviste un accidente — comentó ella con la voz temblorosa.

Pero no sólo le temblaba la voz, sino todo el cuerpo. Y no era de frío.

Mirando el vehículo, se percató de que Naruto había escapado de milagro. No le había caído el árbol encima por cuestión de uno o dos metros. El peso del enorme tronco hubiera aplastado el coche… y a su conductor. Con sólo pensarlo se puso enferma.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

En la oscura noche se dio la vuelta hacia él y trató de recordar el aspecto que había tenido cuando había regresado a su casa. Había estado despeinado y mojado… pero no había mostrado ninguna herida.

Había salido ileso del accidente… ¿o no? Pensó que había estado tan irritada al verlo de nuevo en su casa que no se había parado a mirar detenidamente. No se habría percatado de si él hubiera tenido algún problema.

—Naruto… ¿estás herido? ¿El árbol…?

El horror de lo que podía haber ocurrido se apoderó de nuevo de su mente y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Tuvo que parpadear con fuerza para tratar de ver la bella cara de él. Instintivamente levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, ya que necesitaba sentir su calidez. Quería asegurarse de que no le había ocurrido nada terrible.

—Dime que no estás herido.

—Estoy bien… De verdad… salí del coche justo a tiempo. Hinata…

Naruto levantó una mano y cubrió la que ella tenía en su mejilla con la suya propia.

Hinata sintió que necesitaba tocarlo… sentir su fuerza bajo sus manos, piel contra piel. El pensar que podía haberlo perdido antes siquiera de saber lo que él podía significar para ella era terrible. Era tan aterrador que ni siquiera podía controlar su reacción ante ello.

—¿Hinata? —dijo Natuto con dulzura—. Estoy bien… no ha ocurrido nada.

Quizá si él no hubiera sido tan amable, si aquella mano que cubría la suya no la hubiera apretado, ella se habría mantenido entera. Pero la dulzura de aquel hombre era demasiado y rompió las frágiles barreras de su autocontrol… las destruyó completamente. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sintió la necesidad de mostrar sus sentimientos, por lo que se acercó a su cara y comenzó a darle unos hambrientos besos en los labios.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó él con dureza.

Durante un segundo ella sintió cómo Naruto se ponía tenso y temió que fuera a echarse para atrás, a apartarla de él. Pero a continuación su humor cambió. La abrazó estrechamente y le devolvió beso a beso mientras le sujetaba la cabeza para mantenerla en la posición deseada… donde su hambrienta boca pudiera tener el efecto más devastador.

Durante largo rato fueron ajenos a la tormenta que les rodeaba… sólo fueron conscientes de la tormenta que se estaba formando dentro de sus cuerpos. Pero finalmente comenzó a granizar y Naruto se apartó de ella a regañadientes.

—No… —protestó Hinata, agarrándolo de nuevo con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Hinata… —le reprendió él— si nos quedamos aquí, vamos a congelarnos.

Ella cuestionó aquello en silencio. No creyó posible que se fueran a congelar, ya que nunca antes se había sentido tan caliente ni tan apasionada.

—No… —murmuró de nuevo.

—Sí, querida… estás empapada… debemos regresar a la casa.

Hinata se percató de que, aunque él ya se había referido a ella con anterioridad como «querida», la manera en la que lo dijo en aquel momento fue como si realmente lo dijera en serio, como si lo sintiera de verdad. Se emocionó.

—Entonces vamos —concedió de manera provocadora—. Y calentémonos.

Todo lo que deseaba en aquel momento era regresar a su casa y encerrarse dentro con Naruto.

Mientras se dirigían hacia su hogar, él la abrazó muy estrechamente y, cuando finalmente entraron en la vivienda, comenzó a besarla. Entonces la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—La primera a la izquierda… —logró decir Hinata, chupándole el cuello. —Está bien…

La habitación de ella estaba a oscuras, pero las cortinas estaban todavía abiertas, por lo que la luz de la luna le ofreció a Naruto suficiente iluminación como para acercarse a la cama y dejar a Hinata sobre el colchón. Pero cuando ella se acercó para agarrarlo y tumbarlo a su lado, él se apartó.

—¡Naruto! —gritó a modo de protesta. Estaba muy angustiada. La pérdida del calor y de la fuerza del cuerpo de él era demasiado que perder—. ¿Qué…?

—Estaba buscando una toalla… —contestó Naruto de forma brusca, dejando claro que también estaba luchando para mantener su autocontrol—. Tienes que secarte…

—¡No necesito secarme nada! ¡Todo lo que necesito es tenerte a ti! ¡Tú me puedes calentar mejor! Durante un momento pensó que iba a tener que levantarse y arrastrarlo a la cama, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, él se había quitado el abrigo y lo había tirado al suelo. Entonces se acercó a ella y la tomó de nuevo en brazos.

Si alguna vez había sentido frío, no podía recordarlo. Todo su cuerpo estaba alterado, la sangre le quemaba en las venas debido a la necesidad y excitación que se había apoderado de ella. Y esa sensación de calor no se disipó al quitarle él el jersey y el sujetador. La verdad era que con sólo sentir los dedos de Naruto sobre su piel se le aceleraba el pulso. Sintió una intensa humedad y necesidad en su entrepierna.

Besándolo, le desabrochó la camisa y suspiró de satisfacción al ver que él se la quitó. Por fin podía acariciarle su aterciopelada piel…

—Te deseo… —murmuró en su pecho, permitiéndose a sí misma sacar la lengua y saborearlo. Tomó uno de sus pezones y lo besó—. Oh. cielos, Naruto, cómo…

Tuvo que dejar de hablar al sentirse embriagada de placer debido a que él tomó sus pechos en las manos y comenzó a acariciarlos. Se llevó primero uno y después el otro a la boca. Chupó sus sensibles pezones y sopló después sobre ellos… alterándola por completo.

Hinata sintió sus pantalones vaqueros muy apretados. Entonces comenzó a restregar su entrepierna contra la evidencia de la excitación de él, que no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

—¡Bruja! —masculló—. Tentadora… torturadora… —añadió, comenzando a liberarla de la opresión que suponían sus pantalones y sus braguitas. Le acarició los suaves rizos que cubrían su intimidad y a continuación bajó la mano hacia el centro de su feminidad…

—Naruto… —dijo ella, suspirando y rindiéndose ante él. Abrió las piernas y arqueó la espalda.

Pero aquello no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba todo de él, necesitaba que la poseyera por completo. Pero la hebilla del cinturón de aquel hombre parecía agonizantemente dura y se resistió a sus intentos de desabrocharlo. Desesperada, estaba a punto de llorar cuando él le puso una mano sobre la suya.

—Déjame a mí… —dijo entre dientes. Su voz reflejó una gran necesidad.

En aquel momento ella se dio cuenta de que aquélla era la primera vez que hacían el amor. Habían estado juntos en la cama con anterioridad, pero aquello había sido sólo lujuria. Se percató de que, cuando había visto el accidentado coche de Naruto en la carretera, se había alterado muchísimo y había sido incapaz de imaginarse que a él le hubiera ocurrido algo. Y todo aquello era debido a una sola razón; se había enamorado del Forajido. Lo amaba tanto que prefería imaginarse que le ocurría algo malo a ella antes que a él.

Estaba enamorada del hombre que había tenido un impacto tan grande en ella, del hombre a quien le había entregado su corazón… aunque él no lo supiera. Y precisamente fue aquélla la razón, el hecho de que él no lo supiera, que quizá jamás fuera a saberlo, lo que le hizo vacilar.

Naruto jamás querría saber sus sentimientos. Ni él mismo creía en el amor. Pero incluso mientras lo estaba pensando, supo que no le importaba.

El no podía entregarle amor, pero sí podía entregarle aquello… la pasión de su cuerpo. Y aquello era todo lo que le daría, por lo que quería tomarse su tiempo, saborearlo, disfrutar de cada momento y grabarlo en su memoria para que un día, cuando todo lo que tuviera fueran recuerdos…

—¿Hinata?

Naruto se había percatado de que había estado ausente, de que había desaparecido en sus propios pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Lo estás pensando mejor? —Oh, no…

¡No, no. no! Eso jamás. Pero al ver que él estaba frunciendo el ceño supo que debía decir algo para explicarse.

—Es sólo que… ¿tienes… algún tipo de protección? —preguntó, logrando distraerlo.

—Desde luego… —contestó Naruto, acercándose a tomar su chaqueta. Sacó una cartera del bolsillo y de ésta un preservativo—. Eres tan sensata, belleza… — añadió, besándole la frente.

Pero en realidad ella no quería ser sensata, sino que deseaba entregarse a él sin la necesidad de ninguna protección.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar que para Naruto aquello no era hacer el amor, sino que era simplemente sexo. Nada más. Por lo que siempre debía tener cuidado, ya que no quería ninguna consecuencia de lo que para él era simplemente placer. El simple hecho de que llevara preservativos consigo era evidencia de ello.

Al oír cómo él abría el envoltorio del preservativo y ser consciente de que se había quitado los pantalones y los calzoncillos para ponérselo, agradeció el hecho de haber cerrado los ojos, ya que se podía esconder durante un momento en la oscuridad que ello le otorgaba. Sabía que la decepción que sentía no se mostraría en su cara cuando él la mirara. Tras sus párpados podía esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban a sus ojos y tratar de tranquilizarse, de aceptar que las cosas eran de aquella manera.

Pero no podía tranquilizarse. Deseaba que aquel hombre la poseyera tanto física como mentalmente. No había nada que pudiera hacer para paliar el dolor mental que estaba sintiendo, pero sí que podía apaciguar el hambre que su cuerpo tenía, podía entregarse a Naruto y disfrutar de su posesión física… aunque no de nada más. Si aquélla era la única forma de amor en la que él creía, tendría que ser suficiente. Podía hacerlo por él.

Abrió los ojos, agarró a Naruto de los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Entonces lo besó con una gran pasión. Abrió la boca y permitió que sus lenguas juguetearan la una con la otra. Cuando él se colocó sobre ella y le separó las piernas con uno de sus muslos, se abrió ante aquel hombre con una nueva clase de alegría que provocó que todo su cuerpo se alterara.

Al sentir que por fin él la penetró con una controlada fuerza, sintió cómo la necesidad y el hambre se apoderaban de nuevo de sus sentidos. Acarició la suave piel de Naruto y apretó los dedos en su musculosa espalda.

—Necesitaba esto —dijo él entre dientes—. Te necesitaba a ti…

No había duda de que aquellas palabras eran sinceras… la expresión de los ojos de Naruto lo demostraba.

—Ahora ya me tienes —contestó Hinata, besándole los labios—. Me tienes toda… cada poro de mi cuerpo es tuyo…

Tuvo que dejar de hablar al sentir un certero movimiento que realizó Naruto dentro de ella, movimiento que la llevó al límite del placer y la mantuvo allí. Todo su cuerpo estaba concentrado en las intensas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Entonces él volvió a moverse dentro de ella, pero lo hizo con tanta pasión que la hizo caer por el abismo del placer, provocó que se sintiera embargada por un océano de sensaciones. Un momento después él mismo no pudo contenerse más y se perdió en el cálido abrazo del cuerpo de ella.

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

La luz del amanecer que se coló por la ventana fue lo que despertó a Hinata. Abrió los ojos despacio, se quedó mirando el techo y trató de reconocer dónde estaba.

Estaba en su casa, en su dormitorio. Pero por alguna razón todo se sentía y parecía muy diferente a como siempre había sido. Era como si no reconociera su propia habitación.

Parpadeó y se estiró. Su brazo y pierna derecha dieron contra la calidez de un fuerte cuerpo masculino que reposaba tranquilamente a su lado. Entonces recordó todo y se percató de que no era el dormitorio lo que era diferente, sino que ella misma había cambiado. Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y el haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto implicaba que jamás volvería a ser la misma.

—Naruto… —dijo para saborear su nombre en la lengua.

Él dormía plácidamente junto a ella. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para mirarlo ya que su mente estaba todavía llena de imágenes de la noche anterior, imágenes que tenía que absorber antes de que la presencia de aquel hombre la agobiara.

Se quedó allí tumbada durante un rato y analizó las horas que había pasado disfrutando de aquella pasión. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que Naruto se había acercado a ella y de en cuántas ocasiones habían llegado juntos al orgasmo. Sólo sabía que la noche había pasado como en una nube de placer y que estaba empezando aquel nuevo día con una sonrisa.

Pero había una cosa que la entristecía: el hecho de que él jamás le diría que la amaba. Aunque lo que sí le había dicho era que la deseaba… que la necesitaba. Y se lo había dejado claro al demostrarle la fuerza de su pasión y el hambre que sentía de su cuerpo. Por el momento tenía que conformarse con aquello, ya que era todo lo que iba a obtener.

Con la sonrisa que los recuerdos de la noche anterior habían grabado en su cara, se dio la vuelta en la cálida cama.

—¿Naruto! —gritó, horrorizada. Se le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

Él estaba tumbado boca abajo y tenía la cara hundida en la almohada. El edredón se le había bajado y sólo le cubría hasta la cintura, por lo que tenía expuesta toda la espalda. Lo que había impresionado a Hinata había sido ver las cicatrices que marcaban su preciosa piel acanelada. Tenía una en el hombro derecho y otras dos un poco más abajo, cerca de la espina dorsal. Las tres eran casi idénticas, formaban unos círculos casi perfectos y estaban claramente marcadas en la piel. Parpadeó ante la fealdad de aquello. El hecho de que obviamente eran antiguas no logró reducir la angustia que le causó verlas.

—¡Naruto! —gritó de nuevo, acercando una mano para tocarlo suavemente.

Sabía que estaba despierto y que la había oído, ya que le había visto mover levemente la cabeza. Pero él no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Durante varios segundos pensó que no le iba a contestar. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al esperar su respuesta. Pero finalmente él suspiró profundamente, se levantó y se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de ésta.

—Si no quieres… —comenzó a decir Hinata, repentinamente temerosa de haberse metido donde él no quería que se metiera.

—No… —contestó Naruto con la mirada pérdida—. Está bien. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Hace casi treinta años.

—¿Treinta… eras un niño?

Él asintió con la cabeza pero continuó sin mirarla. Hinata estaba segura de que lo que estaba haciendo era recordando. Y cualesquiera que fueran aquellos recuerdos, la tensión que reflejaba la cara de Naruto y la manera en la que estaba frunciendo el ceño dejaban claro que no eran muy felices.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi madre no sabía quién era mi padre? Ella asintió con la cabeza, temerosa de hablar, temerosa de distraerlo.

—No tenía ningún modo de saber cuál de los hombres con los que había estado en el mes adecuado era mi padre. Pero quería marcharse hacia la nueva vida que estaba segura le esperaba en Argentina… junto con la pareja que tenía en aquel momento. Alguien que no quería un niño, sobre todo no uno que fuera hijo de otro. Por lo que mi madre me dejó con mi padre.

—Pero has dicho que ella no sabía…

—Y no lo sabía —respondió Naruto—. Simplemente eligió uno al azar, el que fuera, el más cercano. Me dejó en la puerta de su casa con una nota.

—Te dejó… —comenzó a decir Hinata, que a pesar de la calidez de la habitación se estremeció de frío. Se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Trató de imaginarse a un niño pequeño, perdido y abandonado, sentado en la puerta de alguien a la espera de que un hombre que quizá fuera su padre le invitara a entrar. Comenzó a comprender por qué Naruto había declarado tan firmemente que no creía en el amor.

—¿Cómo pudo tu madre hacer aquello?

—Estoy seguro de que pensó que era la mejor solución —contestó él con indiferencia.

Aquello impresionó a Hinata, para quien la total carencia de sentimientos por parte de Naruto hacía que todo fuera incluso peor que si hubiera gritado o maldecido.

—Pero fue muy mala suerte que el malnacido con el que me dejó no sintiera lo mismo —continuó él, apartando las sábanas y levantándose de la cama.

Mientras Naruto andaba por la habitación, ella no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de su cuerpo, la fortaleza de sus piernas, lo musculosa que era su espalda… Pensó que la noche anterior sus manos habían acariciado aquel cuerpo, lo había agarrado por los hombros y le había clavado los dedos en la espalda en la agonía del éxtasis.

Pero la noche anterior no había sabido que aquellas cicatrices estaban allí. —¿Qué ocurrió? —insistió.

En realidad no quería saberlo, pero sabía que tenía que enterarse de lo que había pasado. Había llegado muy lejos y ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —repitió él como si estuviera reconsiderando la pregunta, como si estuviera tratando de acordarse, ya que había enterrado aquellos recuerdos.

Pero Hinata pensó que la verdad era precisamente lo contrario; que lo recordaba demasiado bien.

—Naruto… no… —trató de decirle. Pero él no estaba escuchando.

—Aquel hombre me mantuvo en su casa… durante un tiempo. Pensó que quizá sería de utilidad para ayudar en el hogar.

—¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú? ¿Tenías… cuántos… tres años?

—Poco más de tres años. Pero él no sabía mucho de niños. Pensaba que yo estaría mejor realizando los trabajos que él quería que hiciera. Odiaba cuando yo me comportaba de forma holgazana y torpe. Y odiaba mucho más cuando había estado bebiendo. Cuando estaba borracho se convertía en una persona impaciente y mezquina.

—Naruto… ¿qué te hizo?

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla y así ella dejó de verle las cicatrices de su espalda. Pero aun así sabía que estaban ahí.

—Cuando bebía, también fumaba mucho. Si yo pasaba por su lado… o si no trabajaba duramente…

Naruto no terminó la frase, pero no había necesidad de que lo hiciera. Hinata supo que su cara debió de mostrar lo mucho que comprendió, que sabía lo que él estaba tratando de decir.

¡Oh, no, no. no!

En su mente estaba volviendo a ver aquellas cicatrices, su forma circular, y al mismo tiempo su horrorizada imaginación mostró un cigarrillo.

—¡Oh, Dios santo! ¿Y la otra cicatriz… la que tienes en la mano…? —Sí —fue todo lo que contestó Naruto, todo lo que tenía que decir.

A ella no le extrañó que aquel hombre no creyera en el amor, que no confiara ni creyera en nadie. Se dijo a sí misma que cómo iba él a creer en algo que jamás había aprendido, algo que nadie le había mostrado que existía. Tras una experiencia como aquélla, debía de creer que nadie podía amarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Me escapé en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Terminé en un centro de menores. —¿No le contaste a nadie lo que te había ocurrido?

—¿Qué hubiera ganado? Aquello era el pasado… me había alejado de ello — contestó Naruto, moviéndose por la habitación. Estaba agarrando su ropa y restaurando un poco el orden—. Poco después me enteré de que aquel hombre había muerto… de una sobredosis. No iba a ganar nada recordando todo lo que ocurrió. Simplemente seguí con mi vida.

Él había seguido adelante con su vida, pero no había podido dejar atrás las cicatrices que todo aquello le había dejado. Cicatrices en el alma y en el cuerpo. Y, aunque decía que había dejado todo atrás, precisamente aquellas cicatrices eran las que le impedían amar y formar una relación sentimental. Pero había confiado en ella al contarle aquella terrible historia de su niñez y no sabía si sería una tonta al tratar de ver algún significado en ello.

—Me gustaría ducharme —comentó Naruto.

Mientras ella había estado pensando en todo lo que él había dicho, éste había retomado el control de su vida. Había colocado tanto su ropa como la de ella sobre la cama para que no molestara en el suelo y quería darse una ducha.

—Por supuesto…

Si Hinata hubiera seguido sintiéndose como al despertarse, le hubiera sugerido que se ducharan juntos y que continuaran disfrutando del sensual placer que habían disfrutado la noche anterior. Pero en aquel momento no se atrevía a hacerlo. La sensualidad que había existido entre ambos se había evaporado y parecía como si nunca hubiera existido. Naruto ni siquiera le había sonreído. De hecho, ni siquiera la miró mientras agarraba su ropa y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Unos segundos después oyó cómo empezaba a correr el agua en la ducha y le resultó imposible no preguntarse si él estaba tratando de borrar cualquier rastro que hubiera podido dejar en su cuerpo la noche anterior.

Mientras estaba en la ducha. Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo por qué demonios le había confiado todo aquello a Hinata. Ella había visto las cicatrices e inevitablemente había preguntado sobre ellas. Aquello ya había ocurrido con anterioridad. Otras mujeres habían visto las marcas que tenía en la espalda y le habían preguntado qué había ocurrido.

Pero jamás le había contado la verdad a ninguna.

Siempre había inventado algo acerca de un accidente. Nada preciso, nada revelador. Y aquellas mujeres se habían quedado satisfechas, al igual que a él le había satisfecho no revelar demasiadas cosas sobre su vida.

Pero aquella ocasión había sido distinta; había tenido que contar toda la maldita historia. Historia que jamás le había confiado a nadie. Sabía que Hinata no le hubiera permitido engatusarla con otra cosa. Pero la había impresionado muchísimo, lo había visto reflejado en sus ojos, en la manera en la que se habían oscurecido, horrorizados. A él le habían impresionado a su vez las ganas que había tenido de contárselo, lo mucho que había deseado que ella supiera sobre él.

Nunca antes se había sentido más expuesto.

Estar desnudo en la habitación de una mujer no era una experiencia nueva. Había tenido muchas amantes durante años, pero aquélla había sido la primera vez en la que realmente se había sentido desnudo. Y la sensación no le gustaba.

En realidad, llevaba sintiéndose de la misma manera desde el momento en el que había conocido a Hinata durante la cena que se había ofrecido antes de la boda. Ella no había sido lo que él había esperado y con sólo mirarla se había quedado impresionado.

Había deseado que ella hubiera sido la hija de los Hyuga con la que iba a haberse casado. Lo había deseado incluso cuando se la presentaron y le tomó la mano. Si ella hubiera sido la persona con la que se iba a haber casado, todo el asunto del matrimonio hubiera tomado otra perspectiva completamente distinta. Pero él había estado comprometido y la boda planeada, por lo que se había forzado a sí mismo en no mostrar nada.

Y en aquel momento era la mano de Hinata la que se le ofrecía en matrimonio como parte del acuerdo. El malnacido padre de ésta había accedido gustosamente a que su hija mayor fuera el reemplazo de Sakura. Lo que fuera para salvar su cobarde piel. Y si Hinata realmente era tan inocente como sospechaba, enterarse de aquello hubiera sido casi tan devastador para ella como había sido para él la manera en la que sus propios padres lo habían abandonado.

Echó la cabeza para atrás bajo la ducha para que el agua le diera de lleno en la cara. Sólo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro; no iba a permitir que aquella hija de los Hyuga huyera de él.

Se iba a asegurar de ello. La deseaba. Y tras la noche anterior sabía que ella también lo iba a desear a él.

Al terminar de ducharse y abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño, oyó cómo el teléfono sonó en la planta de abajo de la casa. Oyó cómo Hinata bajaba las escaleras corriendo al ir a contestar. Abrochándose la camisa la siguió.

—¿Quieres café? —le preguntó al pasar por el vestíbulo justo en el momento en el que ella iba a contestar al teléfono.

—Mmm… —contestó, distraída. Se había puesto una bata azul—. ¡Papá!

Desde luego. Él mismo le había pedido que hablara con su padre, pero había pensado que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Parecía que se había equivocado.

Hinata había sabido que sería su padre el que telefoneaba en cuanto había oído el teléfono sonar.

Naruto le había pedido que hablara con su progenitor. Y ella había decidido hacerlo antes de volver a ver al hombre que le tenía alterados los sentidos. Pero la noche anterior el destino había intervenido… no había logrado contactar con su padre y Naruto había regresado inesperadamente a su casa…

Se preguntó si habría cambiado algo si hubiera hablado con su padre primero. Se planteó si quizá iba a arrepentirse de haber sido tan impulsiva la noche anterior y si había cometido un terrible error.

—Papá, tengo que hablar contigo… —comenzó a decir. Pero su padre no estaba escuchando.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto a Naruto Uzumaki? Dijo que se dirigía a tu casa. —Él… —contestó, viéndose interrumpida por su padre. El señor Hyuga estaba decidido a hacerle escuchar.

Hinata escuchó. Y sintió que con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre se quedaba más y más pálida. Se le quedaron sin fuerza las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

Aquello era incluso peor que sus más horribles sospechas.

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Hinata no supo durante cuánto tiempo había estado hablando su padre antes de mantener silencio. Sólo supo que, cuando finalmente lo hizo, ella no tenía la fuerza mental suficiente para contestar. Sólo logró decir algo parecido a que sí, que comprendía. Sí, veía que su padre no tenía otra alternativa, desde luego que no una que fuera a arreglar la situación, una que evitara que su madrastra cayera en una depresión y que él no fuera a la cárcel.

Aquél era el peor escenario al que se podía enfrentar. Siempre había sabido que su padre podía ser extremadamente egoísta y que la esposa a la que era devoto incluso más que él. ¡Pero aquello era demasiado!

Debido a las estúpidas acciones de Hiashi Hyuga, estúpidas e ilegales, éste no sólo había arriesgado su casa y su salario, sino también su libertad. Si Naruto le hubiera denunciado, en aquel momento estaría en prisión.

Pero la denuncia era sólo una amenaza, siempre y cuando Naruto Uzumaki obtuviera lo que quería. Y lo que éste quería era unirse en matrimonio con la familia Hyuga.

Naruto había dicho en serio cada palabra cuando le había explicado que su familia le debía una esposa.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo escuchando las explicaciones y disculpas de su padre, supo que Naruto había estado esperando en la cocina con un café y esbozando una brillante sonrisa. Y con su maldita y arrogante convicción de que la tenía donde quería. O al menos eso pensaba.

Pero la realidad era que la convicción de él era cierta. La tenía exactamente donde quería. Donde la había querido desde el principio. La tenía atrapada, sin ningún lugar por donde salir corriendo y sin ninguna respuesta. A no ser que ella le fallara a todo el mundo, a no ser que arruinara a su propia familia y que muy probablemente, provocara que su madrastra sufriera una grave depresión.

Aparte del hecho de enviar a su padre a la cárcel por malversación de fondos.

Hiashi Hyuga se lo había admitido en la conversación telefónica que habían mantenido. Había admitido que había sido un estúpido, un completo idiota. Había despilfarrado hasta el último céntimo de la familia… ella no tenía duda de que había sido con gran ayuda de su codiciosa madrastra. Y entonces, para empeorar las cosas, había tomado prestado cierto dinero de un acuerdo de negocios. Su socio había sido Naruto Uzumaki.

Agitó la cabeza, desesperada. Se restregó los ojos con las manos y pensó que sólo su padre podría referirse a malversar fondos que habían sido destinados a un acuerdo de negocios como «tomar prestado». Sólo su padre podía haberse gastado ese dinero y haber terminado en aquella terrible situación.

Sólo él podía ponerla a ella en una situación incluso peor.

Sabía que el egoísmo de su progenitor, su debilidad, terminaría haciéndole daño, pero no más del que ya le había hecho Naruto.

Recordó las insensibles palabras que le había dicho él al haberle afirmado que le daba igual casarse con una hermana Hyuga que con la otra, ya que lo que quería era un matrimonio dinástico.

También le había dicho que había ido hasta su casa a por ella. Se había negado a creer que lo había dicho en serio, pero finalmente se había permitido a sí misma pensar, soñar, que él estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ella…

—¡No! —exclamó, llevándose una mano a la boca para contener el grito de angustia que casi se le escapó.

No, tenía que haber alguna manera de escapar de aquella situación. No iba a permitir que aquello sucediera. Quizá Naruto pensara que tenía lo que quería servido en un plato, pero ella se iba a encargar de probarle lo contrario. De alguna manera…

Pero primero tenía que vestirse. No podía enfrentarse a aquel arrogante y manipulador canalla vestida simplemente con la entallada bata azul que llevaba puesta. Debajo no llevaba nada… algo que Naruto sabía muy bien.

Se sintió avergonzada al recordar lo fácil que le había resultado a él hacer con ella lo que había querido. No había tenido ningún problema en atraerla a la cama y, si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que prácticamente había hecho todo el trabajo por él. Se había lanzado a sus brazos, a su cama…

Bueno, la cama había sido la suya. Y allí se había entregado a aquel hombre sin pensarlo. Él debió haber pensado que su despiadado plan para obtener un matrimonio de conveniencia había funcionado perfectamente.

Mientras subía a la planta de arriba para vestirse, se dijo a sí misma que se encargaría de aclarar todo aquello. Si había alguna manera de escapar a aquella situación, iba a encontrarla. Naruto Uzumaki tenía que aprender que no podía simplemente aparecer y apoderarse de la vida de la gente. Alguien iba a tener que enfrentarse a él…

Pero se preguntó por qué tenía que ser ella.

Deseó poder ducharse y restregarse el cuerpo con una esponja bajo el agua caliente hasta borrar los recuerdos de las caricias de Santiago, de sus besos, besos que sentía la marcaban como suya. Pero no se atrevió a demorarse, ya que si no él se preguntaría qué ocurría. Por lo que se apresuró en vestirse y bajó de nuevo a la planta de abajo. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó a sí misma cómo podía haber creído que amaba a un hombre que manipulaba a la gente de aquella manera, que compraba una esposa sin ofrecerle ningún compromiso emocional a cambio.

Un hombre que, cuando el matrimonio que tenía planeado no se había materializado, simplemente se acercaba a la siguiente persona en la lista de posibles candidatas.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, respiró profundamente. Levantó la barbilla antes de entrar en la sala con actitud desafiante.

Pero de inmediato supo que estaba tratando de engañarse a sí misma si pretendía negar sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre. Al verlo sentado a la pequeña mesa de la cocina le dio un vuelco el corazón. Naruto tenía su rubio pelo todavía húmedo y llevaba la camisa por fuera del pantalón. Tuvo que reconocer que de ninguna manera podía negar lo que sentía hacia él. En cualquier otro momento sus sentimientos le hubieran llevado a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio muy gustosamente.

Pero eran unos sentimientos que debía controlar, suprimir, tenía que apartarlos de su mente si iba a ser capaz de soportar la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Por fin —la saludó Naruto.

La manera en la que la miró de arriba abajo, cuestionando la necesidad de que se hubiera puesto unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey verde, provocó que ella casi pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Seguro que se estaba preguntando por qué se había puesto ninguna ropa cuando él pretendía quitársela toda de nuevo. Pero se forzó en ignorar aquello. No se iban a dirigir juntos a ninguna cama… nunca más lo harían si ella conseguía lo que quería. Al sentir que todo su cuerpo protestaba ante aquello, se forzó en recuperar el control y levantó aún más la barbilla para desafiarlo y que le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

Pero Naruto o no se percató o decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

—Tu café está ahí… —fue lo que dijo, indicándole con la mano una taza que había sobre la encimera—. Te lo serví al oír que bajabas las escaleras, por lo que todavía debe de estar caliente.

Hinata se acercó a la encimera, agarró la taza y se giró para vaciar su contenido en la pila. Con una mezcla de satisfacción y arrepentimiento, observó cómo el líquido marrón desaparecía por el desagüe. Le hubiera encantado beberse una estimulante taza de café, de hecho, no había nada que le apeteciera más en aquel momento, pero sintió que debía realizar algún gesto que evidenciara su estado de ánimo.

Naruto la observó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Había algún problema con el café? —preguntó.

—¡Esto no va a funcionar, Naruto! —declaró ella, decidiendo enfrentarse a él directamente.

—¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar?

—Este plan que has creado para conseguir una esposa mediante el chantaje. —Ya has hablado con tu padre.

—Sí, lo he hecho —contestó Hinata—. Si recuerdas, precisamente fue eso lo que me aconsejaste ayer que hiciera. Ahora ya sé lo que siempre has pretendido.

—Lo que tu padre ha pretendido —corrigió él.

—Bueno, sí, lo que hizo estuvo muy mal. Desde luego que no puede simplemente salirse con la suya. Pero yo sé por qué lo hizo; lo hizo por Mebuki. Siempre fue muy tonto en lo que se refería a ella y nunca le podía negar nada. Ella nunca comprendió la carga que supuso el impuesto de sucesiones cuando murió el abuelo y continuó gastando y gastando. El dinero se tendrá que devolver.

—Lo dices con mucha labia —contestó Naruto, colocando su propia taza sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a Hinata fijamente—. ¿Por casualidad te ha mencionado tu padre de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

—Obviamente de mucho.

—Lo podrías decir así —dijo él, nombrándole una cantidad inimaginable de dinero.

suelo. Horrorizada, Hinata tuvo que agarrarse a la silla más próxima para no caer al

—¿Realmente no lo sabías? —continuó Naruto. —Yo…

—¿Crees que me iba a preocupar tanto si fuera menos dinero?

—Yo… —lo intentó ella de nuevo, pero le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza debido a lo impresionada que se había quedado.

Pensó que debía haberlo sabido, o por lo menos sospechado. No le extrañó que su padre hubiera tenido un aspecto tan envejecido y enfermizo. Pero sabía que, si hubiera preguntado, nadie le habría dicho la verdad, al igual que no le habían confiado las verdaderas razones de la boda, no hasta aquel momento en el que pensaban que ella podía ayudar.

—Lo siento —logró decir por fin—. No pensé que la situación fuera tan grave. ¿Pero realmente piensas que cualquier cantidad de dinero justifica jugar con la vida de la gente? ¿Que justifica manipular a una mujer para que se case contigo tanto si quiere como si no?

—Cuando te dije que debías hablar con tu padre, había pensado que te iba a confirmar la verdad. Yo no manipulé a tu hermana para que se casara conmigo. Ella dejó claro que se sentía atraída por mí y que mi riqueza formaba gran parte de esa atracción. Fue ella la que sugirió que nos casáramos.

Muy impresionada, Hinata recordó las cosas que Sakura le había dicho, como por ejemplo que había pensado que podía hacerlo, que podía seguir adelante con la boda… y que haber conocido a Sasori lo había cambiado todo.

Pero su hermana jamás le había contado toda la verdad.

—Sakura sabía que yo quería hijos para que heredaran mi fortuna y que tener un vínculo con el apellido Hyuga me abriría puertas en la sociedad que el dinero no puede abrir. Y ella quería seguir manteniendo el estilo de vida que siempre había tenido, por lo que sugirió un plan que nos beneficiaría a ambos. Y a su padre, ya que, si me casaba con ella, no lo denunciaría, pero lo tendría suficientemente cerca como para controlar sus acciones.

—No denunciarlo… ¿no era parte del trato?

—Ni siquiera sé cuánto sabía Sakura de la precaria situación de su padre. Sé que sabía que tenía problemas económicos, pero dudo que fuera consciente del origen de éstos.

—Pero finalmente aquello no fue suficiente para ella. No cuando conoció a Sasori —comentó Hinata.

—No, la verdad es que me sorprendió —admitió Naruto pensativamente—. Este nuevo hombre debe de ser algo especial. Pero me dejó con un problema; tu padre seguía debiéndome el dinero.

—Y entonces decidiste, con bastante sangre fría, que yo podía sustituir a mi hermana, ¿no es así?

—No, Hinata. Eso nunca. ¿No te das cuenta de que no hay nada que yo haga relacionado contigo que sea a sangre fría? La verdad es precisamente lo contrario: me alteras tanto la sangre que no puedo pensar con claridad. Provocas que haga locuras.

En aquel momento ella necesitó sentarse en la silla en la que había estado apoyándose. Sintió las piernas muy débiles y tuvo que sentarse antes de caer al suelo. Al sentarse ella, Naruto se levantó y comenzó a andar por la cocina.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Hinata.

—Como venir hasta aquí para devolverte unos zapatos que odiaba ver, ya que me recordaban el daño que le habían hecho a tus pies.

—Dijiste que habías venido a por mí.

—Y lo hice. No podía dejar de pensaren ti, te deseaba tanto que no podía mantenerme alejado de ti. Y sabía que tú también me deseabas a mí. Desde luego, también resolvía el problema de tu padre…

—Desde luego —repitió ella con voz temblorosa.

Decepcionada, se preguntó si había esperado una declaración de amor por parte de Naruto… cosa que no ocurriría jamás, ya que él ni siquiera sabía qué significaba amar. Simplemente la deseaba. Aquello era todo. Quizá fuera suficiente para él, pero no lo era para ella.

Amaba a aquel hombre desesperadamente, pero no creía que fuera a ser capaz de amar por los dos.

Tal vez lo amaba en aquel momento, pero con el tiempo, sin obtener nada a cambio, no sabía si ese amor sería suficientemente fuerte como para resistir.

—Entonces viniste aquí para exigirme que me casara contigo. —Para exigírtelo, no. Era lo que tú también querías. —No —se forzó en contestar Hinata.

Naruto dejó de andar y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Se había quedado muy impresionado.

—No —repitió ella, sintiendo cómo la tensión del momento se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Tenía que decir aquello, tenía que negar que quisiera casarse con él. Pero hacerlo la estaba destruyendo.

—¿No? —preguntó Naruto, aturdido.

Con gran esfuerzo, ella se forzó en levantarse y en mirarlo.

—No, no quiero casarme contigo —insistió con gran dolor de su corazón. —Eres una mentirosa —contestó él—. No lo dices en serio.

—Estoy hablando en serio —logró decir Hinata—. No quiero casarme contigo, no cuando es simplemente una manera de pagar las deudas de mi padre y de salvarlo de la cárcel…

—¡Está bien! Saquemos a tu padre de todo esto, hagamos que sea algo sólo entre tú y yo.

Ella sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar debido a todos los pensamientos contradictorios que se agolpaban en ella.

—No comprendo… ¿qué quieres decir? —Vamos a olvidarnos de tu padre…

—¡No puedo! Lo que hizo estuvo mal. Te he acusado de utilizar a la gente… pero él puede llegar a ser igual que tú. Sé que te dijo dónde podías encontrarme.

—Me lo dijo su venenosa esposa. Él simplemente se quedó de pie y le permitió que lo dijera —aclaró Naruto—. Me olvidaré del dinero que me robó tu padre, cancelaré sus deudas, me olvidaré de la idea de denunciarlo… Me resultará más difícil aceptar que estaba preparado a utilizar a su propia hija para salvar su pellejo. Dudo que jamás pueda perdonarlo por ello. Pero si tú me lo pides, lo haré… si te casas conmigo.

El corazón de Hinata le gritó que lo aceptara. Pero no podía… —¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó.

—Porque te deseo, ¡maldita sea! —contestó él, acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos—. Te deseo tanto que creo que me volveré loco si no te tengo a mi lado, en mi cama. ¿Lo que pasó anoche no te lo dejó claro?

—Lo que pasó anoche… —comenzó a decir ella. Pero fue incapaz de seguir hablando.

Quería decirle que la noche anterior había pensado que a él le importaba ella, que cuando la había llamado querida lo había hecho sinceramente y que tal vez algún día llegara a amarla.

Pero todo aquello había sido antes de haberse despertado aquella misma mañana y haber visto las cicatrices de su espalda, antes de haberse percatado de la profundidad de las heridas que aquel atractivo hombre tenía en el alma. Ya no le cabía duda de que él era incapaz de amar.

Naruto la deseaba. Muy intensamente. Pero desear no era amar.

No era suficiente. No cuando necesitaba que él le entregara mucho más.

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Final

**Capítulo 13**

―No me digas que no disfrutaste de lo que hicimos anoche —dijo Naruto—. No me digas que no fue lo que querías… lo que todavía quieres. Permíteme…

Hinata quería gritar que no, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el beso que le dio él se lo impidió.

Durante un momento cedió. Quería aquel beso, lo deseaba desesperadamente y aunque le rompió su herido corazón, no pudo contenerse, no pudo evitar responderle con todo su amor y pasión.

Al sentir aquello, Narugo la abrazó y comenzó a besarla con la fuerza de una pasión primitiva.

Ella se permitió disfrutar de aquel placer agridulce durante unos segundos… sólo durante unos segundos. Muy pronto, aquel placer se convirtió en algo demasiado parecido a la agonía. Reuniendo toda su fuerza, lo empujó por el pecho tan fuertemente como pudo para lograr que dejara de besarla. Al separarse de él, no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, ya que sabía que éstos debían reflejar un gran enfado.

—¡No! —espetó, desesperada—. Lo que ocurrió anoche fue… divertido. Disfruté, sí. Pero el matrimonio no se basa sólo en eso.

—Fue algo más que divertido —contestó Naruto con la respiración agitada—. Es lo que quiero de un matrimonio. Y quiero más.

Hinata tuvo que admitir ante sí misma que ella también, por lo que no comprendió por qué estaba poniendo tanta resistencia.

—Yo también quiero más —admitió—. Estoy preparada a compartir tu cama. De hecho, lo disfrutaré, pero no me voy a casar contigo.

La expresión de la cara de él cambió por completo, reflejó su negativa ante aquello.

—O te casas conmigo o nada —retó.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en el matrimonio? —preguntó ella. —Ya sabes por qué. Quiero hijos… herederos. Y te quiero a ti. Hinata sintió como si el corazón se le rompiera en mil pedazos dentro del pecho. dar. —¿Qué más quieres? —exigió saber él—. No me pidas algo que no te puedo

—¿Matrimonio o nada? —dijo ella con tristeza—. Entonces me temo que tiene que ser nada.

Si él hubiera discutido aquello, Hinata sabía que se habría derrumbado. Pero Naruto no trató de hacerlo. En vez de ello, la miró a la cara y a continuación salió de la cocina. Ella se quedó paralizada en medio de la sala. Oyó cómo él subió a la planta de arriba para tomar sus zapatos y cómo bajó al poco rato. Entonces observó cómo agarró su abrigo del perchero y cómo se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa sin decir ni una palabra.

—Adiós —dijo al abrir la puerta—. Adiós, Hinata.

Ella no fue capaz de contestarle. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeó para ser capaz de verlo marchar. Impresionada, vio cómo él vaciló para después detenerse.

—No puedo… —dijo.

—Tú… ¿no puedes qué? —le preguntó ella.

Despacio, Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirarla y Hinata apenas pudo reconocer su cara debido a la tensión que ésta reflejaba.

—No me pidas que me marche. No puedo hacerlo. —¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? —logró preguntarle ella. —No te puedo dejar —respondió él.

—Naruto… —comenzó a decir Hinata, pero él levantó una mano para silenciarla.

—No… permíteme. Te daré respuestas. No sé si son las respuestas que quieres, pero son las que tengo. Por favor, escucha y después…

Naruto dejó de hablar como si se sintiera incapaz de decir qué ocurriría después. El hecho de que aquel hombre, que siempre parecía tan tranquilo y en control de toda la situación, no supiera qué decir, provocó que ella se quedara paralizada y que esperara a que él encontrara las palabras necesarias para continuar hablando.

decir. —Dime —dijo con dulzura, consciente de que no había nada más que pudiera

—Hace una semana tenia mi vida completamente planeada —explicó él—. Se suponía que me iba a casar con una mujer que me iba a ofrecer todo lo que yo quería… todo lo que pensé que necesitaba. Tenía todo bajo control… Sabía que funcionaría. Sakura y yo constituíamos un contrato muy bien planeado. Yo la hubiera tratado bien y no le habría faltado de nada. Pero entonces…

Naruto vaciló y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Tenía la mirada perdida.

—Entonces, durante la cena que se celebró antes de la boda, conocí a otra persona. La hermana de mi futura esposa… —continuó, mirando a una impresionada Hinata a los ojos—. Me impactaste, bueno, hiciste más que eso. No podía apartar la mirada de ti.

—¿En aquel momento? —preguntó ella, turbada.

—Sí, en aquel momento —confirmó Naruto—. Me habían dicho que Sakura era la guapa y que tú no tenías estilo, que eras un ratón de biblioteca. Pero al verte, yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso. Vi a alguien que me intrigaba, alguien que me miraba a los ojos y mantenía mi mirada. Alguien que…

Él dejó de hablar y suspiró. Agitó la cabeza al recordar todo aquello.

—Alguien a quien me tenía que quitar de la cabeza si iba a seguir adelante con mis planes. Si me dejaba llevar por la atracción que sentía hacia ti, si perdía el control, todo se hubiera echado a perder. Pero el día de mi boda las cosas no salieron como las había planeado. Y al final de aquel día, no había sido sólo una chica Hyuga la que había huido de mí, sino dos.

—Lo siento… —terció Hinata, percatándose de la manera en la que la estaba mirando él.

Con una inesperada luz en los ojos.

—Vosotras dos huisteis de mí, pero sólo había una que me importaba. Sólo había una que no me podía quitar de la cabeza. Cuando me dijiste que Sakura no iba a presentarse a la boda, que me había abandonado, me puse furioso. Sentí mi orgullo herido, pero estaba decidido a no mostrar mis sentimientos.

—Por eso quisiste seguir adelante con la celebración del banquete.

—Efectivamente —concedió Naruto—. Todo iba a celebrarse según lo planeado. Nadie me iba a ver mostrando ninguna reacción… menos aún la familia de la mujer con la que se suponía que me iba a haber casado. Tenía otro plan reservado.

—¿Yo?

—Sí —confirmó él—. Pensé que tú estabas involucrada en todo desde el principio, que sabías lo de tu padre…

—¡Pero no lo sabía! —aseguró Hinata—. Te lo juro…

—Ahora ya lo sé, pero en aquel momento no estaba pensando con mucha claridad. Estaba enfadado… y quería que alguien pagara por lo que había pasado. Y pensé que esa persona serías tú. Pero entonces tú también huiste de mí y repentinamente todo cambió. La deserción de Sakura me hirió el orgullo y me dejó con el sentimiento de haber sido utilizado. Cuando tú te fuiste, te eché de menos. No podía dejar de pensar en ti; quería que regresaras. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que hubieras vuelto… incluso venir hasta aquí para exigirte que ocuparas el lugar de tu hermana.

—Trayendo contigo el par de zapatos más incómodos que jamás me haya puesto —comentó ella, riéndose levemente.

—Esos zapatos te estaban destrozando los pies. No puedo comprender cómo pudiste siquiera ponerte de pie con ellos —respondió él, dejando claro que se preocupaba por ella—. Te eché de menos, Hinata. Te deseaba. No podía seguir adelante sin ti. Pero no sabía qué me estaba pasando. No comprendía cómo me sentía. No sabía qué era.

Hinata pensó que desde luego que no. Sintió cómo le dio un vuelco el corazón ante la confusión de Naruto. No comprendía cómo podía él reconocer el amor si no sabía lo que era.

—Cuando te dije que no creía en el amor, lo que quise decir fue que no sabía cómo hacerlo… cómo amar —continuó Naruto—. Ni siquiera pensaba que existía, por lo que no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Nadie antes me había hecho sentir de aquella manera. Pensé que era sólo deseo… te deseaba más que a ninguna otra mujer que jamás haya conocido. Y eso ya era suficientemente malo. Pero entonces…

—¿Entonces… qué?

—Entonces me preguntaste acerca de las cicatrices que tengo en la espalda… y te hablé de mi madre. Por primera vez en mi vida le hablé a alguien de mi madre.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento y observó cómo él se acercó a ella.

—Y cuando he tratado de marcharme justo ahora… cuando has dicho que no te casarías conmigo… no he podido. No he podido alejarme de ti porque me he dado cuenta de que lo que sentí el día de la boda cuando te alejaste de mí no era algo nuevo. Era un sentimiento que ya había experimentado una vez… cuando mi madre me abandonó. Y entonces comprendí por qué no te querías casar conmigo.

Ella respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Permíteme que te explique por qué… —dijo, pero dejó de hablar al percatarse de que Naruto se había acercado aún más a ella y de que le había tomado las manos.

—No… permíteme que te lo explique yo a ti —pidió él—. Porque creo que ahora comprendo. No aceptaste casarte conmigo porque yo dije que o el matrimonio

o nada. Y no te estaba ofreciendo nada… nada que tú quisieras. Quería casarme contigo porque quería tenerte… abrazarte… quería mantenerte a mi lado y asegurarme de que nunca huirías de nuevo. Sobre eso me he comportado de una manera tan mala como mi madre… como tu padre. Pensé que podría controlarte, que podría hacer que hicieras lo que yo quería. Pero lo que debí haberte ofrecido era lo único que hubiera hecho que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre, si hubieras querido.

Naruto hizo una pausa y la miró directamente a los ojos. Hinata sintió como si se le hubieran derretido las piernas al percatarse de las poderosas emociones que se estaban apoderando de él. Pero necesitaba que se lo dijera.

—Tú querías mi amor… —continuó él. —Oh, Naruto…

—Pero yo no podía reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo, así que… ¿cómo iba a decírtelo? Hasta que me di cuenta de que, si no lo decía, me tenía que marchar. Y no podía marcharme… Hinata… Lo que he dicho…

—A mí me parece que es algo muy parecido al amor —logró decir ella—. Y lo sé porque eso mismo es lo que yo también he estado sintiendo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Naruto.

La expresión de su cara había cambiado completamente. Sus ojos reflejaron un cálido brillo y le agarró las manos con más fuerza. La atrajo hacia sí, la apoyó contra su musculoso cuerpo… el único lugar en el mundo donde ella quería estar.

—¿Me amas? —quiso saber él.

—Te amo —aseguró Hinata—. Te amo con todo mi corazón, con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Sin tu amor no podría afrontar un futuro contigo, pero existiendo amor de tu parte tú eres todo el futuro que necesito.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿Te casaras conmigo y serás mi amante? Y ahora que ya sé que lo que siento es amor… ¿me permitirás amarte durante el resto de tu vida?

—No puedo pensar en nada que deseara más. Sí, Naruto, me casaré contigo… y juntos aprenderemos lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser el amor cuando es recíproco. Cuando dos se convierten en uno.

Ella suspiró de alegría y, al abrazarla él, levantó la cara para besarlo. Se dieron un profundo y apasionado beso, un beso extraordinario.

Tras ellos, la puerta de la casa se cerró. Se quedaron allí, en su propio y privado mundo, donde lo único que necesitaban era tenerse el uno al otro… y el amor que habían construido entre ambos.

_**Fin**_


End file.
